Mine
by CaifeBean
Summary: A divorce, his new woman, secrets, and betrayal. Reba McEntire, takes every damn thing in stride, and this is no exception. A slightly different spin on Ms. McEntire's 2015 divorce and it's aftermath. Same sexy Reba, just ten years younger. xx
1. You Lie

"I prefer iced." Reba whispered towards her daughter, who sat next to her on the couch, a warm full cup of tea in hand.

"I know you do, but your upset stomach calls for it hot." Shawna expressed softly, scooting closer and pressing her forehead lovingly against Reba's as she set the warm cup in her hand. Smiling in appreciation, Reba took a tiny sip of the tea once she had pulled away. Clearing her throat from the contact of the scorching liquid, she turned back towards Shawna.

"Thank you Shan." She said, mustering up a gracious smile. Her heavy eyelids very obviously beckoning for sleep. Shawna nodded sincerely in response, bringing her attention back towards the flat screen television. Shawna, Reba, and Chassidy, who was snuggled in on the opposite side of Reba, watched intently as Blake Lively, who portrayed Adaline, made small talk with Harrison Ford's character, William. Shawna and Chassidy had been staying with Reba in the wake of her divorce, from their father, Narvel, and had decided that tonight was a much-needed girl's movie night. The weekend had been as relaxing as cheering up a woman going through a painful divorce could possibly be, until Reba had gotten violently ill that is; causing Shawna and Chassidy to stay a few days longer.

"Savannah loved her in Gossip Girl and now I understand why." Chassidy mumbled as she took a small handful of popcorn, from the bowl, balanced on her lap, glancing momentarily in the direction of her step-mother and sister, before turning her attention back to Blake, and a very handsome Michiel Huisman. It had been nearly two weeks since the final divorce papers had been signed and just as they had vowed when they first heard the news, the girls had been nothing short of supportive and comforting to Reba. The divorce had weighed heavily on the entire family, as not only had it been a complete shock to Reba, but all members of the McEntire-Blackstock clan. Going from what Reba assumed was a happy and cherished Mother's Day vacation in May to a divorce from her long time husband just five months later. No signs of trouble, even just the year prior. An "unhappy" confession from her husband, left her heartbroken. Reba agreed to Narvel's separation and the inevitable divorce that followed, no therapist's involved. Their twenty-six-decade marriage and nearly three-decade partnership diminished in front of her eyes, she had never felt so helpless. Some days she wasn't even sure how she managed to get out of bed, putting one foot in front of the other had never seemed so difficult. Her children and grandchildren had been the only ones keeping her from going completely numb, their unconditional love and attention had been a tremendous help in getting her through this.

"Ba you okay?" Chassidy asked in concern as she rubbed Reba's back soothingly. Still clutching the cup of warm tea, Reba breathed in and out heavily. She had hardly eaten anything today, of course not by choice, and now the nauseous feeling that seemed to haunt her earlier had returned. Pushing it to the side she closed her eyes and focused back on the movie.

"I'm fine, just tired." She said trying to reassure them both and salvage what was left of their housebound day.

"You sure?"

"You don't look fine." Shawna intervened as she rested her hand on Reba's damp forehead.

"And you're burning up." She mumbled pulling her hand away, along with the enormous wool blanket that was still draped on them.

"Come on we're taking you to bed." The girls said in union, as they took the cup of tea from Reba's hand, each taking an arm, and pulling her up from the couch.

"Girls it really isn't necessary." Reba objected as she leaned into to Chassidy weakly.

"Right?...Okay." Chassidy mumbled as she felt the weight of Reba on her shoulder, sharing a glance with her sister, they preceded in the direction of the guest bedroom, nearest to their childhood bedrooms, located on the main floor. They had insisted that she was to stay in the guest bedroom, in order to be close to the two of them, and ensure that if she needed anything they were both just a call away. They had nearly made it to the entrance of the room when Reba quickly jerked away from them and headed straight towards the bathroom in the opposite direction, emptying everything her stomach could muster up once she hit the floor in front of the porcelain toilet. Right on her heels, Shawna and Chassidy kneeled down next to her, pulling her red locks out of the way, and rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a moment of letting her rest her head on the rim of the toilet, completely exhausted, the two helped lift her up, flushing the toilet, and heading back in the direction of the room.

"I thought you said you were at the end of your stomach fit?" Shawna wearily questioned, once Reba had somewhat regained control of her breathing.

"I hadn't been sick since yesterday mornin'." Reba defended weakly as she wiped her clammy face.

"If you don't get any better within the next couple of days we're taking you to a doctor." Chassidy interjected, turning into the guest room and pushing the door open, allowing them to make their way straight for the large king sized bed.

"I don't want you alone and sick while I'm in Texas house hunting." She added as they went to help her under the covers. Reba dazedly nodded back to Chassidy's request, not fully comprehending what she was saying, earnestly welcoming the soft silk sheets, immediately closing her eyes. Pushing her frazzled fringe to the side, Chassidy sighed sadly.

"We love you." She said bending down to kiss her on the cheek, Shawna who mimicking her sister's action, readjusted the plush comforter, before they quietly stepped away from the bed, shutting off the light. Closing the door behind them, the two sisters proceeded to head back to the living room, concern for their step-mother weighing heavily on them both.


	2. You Lie (Alternate)

**\- Alternate Beginning -**

"Brandon hand me that bag of peanuts please." Reba McEntire said to her step-son as she went to sit back down on the couch next to her husband Narvel.

"Sure." Brandon said as he went to hand his step-mom the bag of nuts; his eyes still fixated on the flat screen TV in front of him.

"What's the score?" Reba whispered to her husband, as a handful of nuts went into her mouth.

"I thought you weren't feeling well." Kelly interjected as she peered across from the other side of Brandon, watching as Reba went to eat another large handful of nuts.

"When has that stopped her before?" Brandon snorted questioningly; breaking his concertation from the football game as he looked to the side at his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Reba said in a teasingly hurt tone as nudged her now giggling husband.

"Boy's got a point there babe." Narvel said as he slightly raised his hands in defense.

"Meemaw!" Savannah yelled as she came bounding into the room; before Reba had the chance to respond to her family's taunts.

"Nickelodeon is finally ready for me to ride."

"Will you take me down to Starstruck Farms?" She asked with a wild smile as she pulled lightly on Reba's gray sweater, urging her grandmother to say yes.

"Uh... Yeah, of course, sweetheart, I'd love too!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Really?!"

"I have the best grandma!" Savannah shrieked, kissing Reba on the cheek before running off to get her riding gear from her room down the hall.

"I thought you weren't feeling well?" Narvel questioned with a concerned smirk.

"I'm really not..."

"But can you say no to that face?" Reba asked shyly as she set the bag of peanuts on the granite coffee table in front of her.

"I can tell Sav I'll take her tomorrow; I don't want you overdoing it." Brandon urged as pushed a few of the couch cushions off his lap, standing up and stretching out his stiff shoulder. Kelly nodded in agreement as she peered over; making sure Savannah wasn't already on her way back to the living room.

"No really, I can manage."

"The doctor said it was a just a mild case of the flu."

"Five days ago!" She said stressing the amount of time it had been since she'd visited the doctor.

"I was great yesterday, I'll be even better today." She said with a reassuring smile as she stood up, gathering her things behind her.

"How about I come along?" Kelly asked looking up at Brandon for his approval.

"Really, Ma I can take her tomorrow." Brandon said, momentarily ignoring Kelly's inquiry.

"Kelly I would love that and I already said yes."

"No need to worry." She said as she patted her stepson's shoulder softly, extending out her hand to Kelly, who was still sitting on the loveseat next to Narvel. Grabbing her hand with a smile Kelly stood and pecked Brandon on the cheek.

"Why don't you boys do something with Seth?"

"Make an afternoon of guy time?" Reba questioned as she pecked her own husband's lips, matching his grin as they pulled away.

"A little guy time never hurt." Brandon said raising a playful eyebrow as he watched Kelly and Reba round the corner.

* * *

"Savannah Joan look at you go!" Reba yelled in amazement as she watched her granddaughter pull back the reigns, slowly bringing Nickelodeon to a halt. Running her fingers through his mane, Savannah smiled before trotting over to the fence where her grandmother and Kelly stood.

"We've been riding so much these past few months and Nick has learned so much!" Savannah mused excitedly as she slipped off the side of her horse, pulling him behind her.

"Honey those lessons are doing you justice and then some." Reba said as she brushed her hand up against Nick's neck, giving him a tender rub. Kelly watched from behind, staring at another rider from the farms who ran through the obstacles set up behind the fences.

"You and Nick are looking amazing!" Kelly agreed as she moved closer to Reba, smiling down at Savannah.

"Thanks, Kelly!" Savannah smiled as she pulled on Nickelodeon's reigns, motioning for him to follow her towards the barn. Kelly and Reba followed closely behind; waving to a few of the employee's that walked by with the barn's other horses. Reba paused momentarily when they made it to the entrance of the barn, running a hand over her face.

"You comin' in Red?" Kelly asked as she peered behind her shoulder, noticing Reba stall before the barn entrance.

"Yeah, just the smell, I guess I forgot how strong it was." Reba replied with a strained chuckle; crinkling her nose as she continued to follow behind Kelly and Savannah.


	3. One To One

"Hey! You're awake!" Chassidy exclaimed in surprise, as she entered the kitchen, her step-mother's early morning presence startling her. She hadn't expected to see anyone else awake at six in the morning.

"I thought I'd get an early start on my breakfast shake." Reba replied with a chipper smile, handing Chassidy a glass full of the thick maroon liquid.

"Berry flavor." Reba added as she watched Chassidy eyeball the drink she had just accepted from her step-mother, apprehensively. Who was this cheerful woman? Hadn't she just been sick the night before?!

"This is great and all but I'm going to need real food." Chassidy mumbled, causing Reba to giggle, before taking a generous gulp of the shake, and heading towards the food press. Grabbing the syrup, she watched intently as Reba opened up what appeared to be vitamins, popping two pills into her mouth."

"I take it you're feeling much better this morning?" Chassidy asked, looking over her shoulder at Reba, before turning her attention back to the freezer, as Reba paused before responding, swallowing the pills with a mouthful of shake.

"Besides a stiff body, I feel as good as new."

"Guess all I needed was a good night's sleep!" Reba said with a forced smile, taking another sip of her shake, and avoiding Chassidy's eye contact. Shaking off the slightly odd behavior, Chassidy smiled back.

"Well I'm glad."

"I'm still not sure if I want the kids staying with you today though." She confessed softly, taking a moment before continuing.

"What if you get sick again? Shan has a meeting in Ashland City and won't be around to help." Chassidy inquired aloud, popping two frozen waffles into the toaster, and twisting the rooster's head on the timer.

"What?!"

"No! Chass I'm fine! I promise ya."

"Please let them stay with me." Reba pleaded, trying to assure Chassidy that she was capable of watching the kids without getting sick. Chass and Scott had been planning a trip to Texas in order to look for a new house. Scott had recently gotten a new job opportunity from his firm in Tenessee, the promotion to Texas came with a huge salary increase, and with the kids getting closer to high school, the family had decided it was just simply an opportunity they couldn't pass up. They had planned on waiting until the school year had finished before officially making their children move.

"I'm only weary because I worry for you." Chassidy said, looking over at Reba, both hands on her hips.

"But as long as you let Kelly stop by with Sav and Seth, I can't say no to such an eager Grandma." She said with an over exaggerated sigh and playful eye roll.

"Especially since Jadyn does like you best." She added sticking her tongue out teasingly. Smiling in appreciation, Reba set her drink down on the marble island, and walked over to Chass, bringing her into a loving hug.

"Why wasn't I invited to this love fest?" Shawna interjected as she walked into the kitchen, slightly startling them, and causing Reba to pull away.

"Because I'm the favorite." Chassidy responded with a sly grin, just as the rooster began to go off next to her, signaling that her waffles were done cooking.

"Finally, real food!" Chassidy said, letting out a relieved sigh, as she rubbed her hands together eagerly before reaching up into the cupboard above her to fetch a plate. Shaking her head at her sister's antics, Shawna headed over to the corner of the counter where Reba's teas and vitamins sat. Grabbing the bottle of multivitamin's, she quickly took the daily dosage, eyeing the small bottle of anti-nausea pills behind it. Thinking nothing of it, she quickly turned around to join her step-mother and sister, who were now seated over at the table.

* * *

"Knock, knock!"

"Reba?" Kelly called out as she entered the old Tennessee mansion, her step-kids, Savannah and Seth, close behind.

"They're probably in the game room."

"Gma is always looking for people to play Sorry with." Savannah said taking off her furry brown coat and hanging it in the coat closet, just behind the door.

"She did say to just come right in." Kelly muttered aloud, as she set River down on the floor, peeling off her fluffy pink coat as well.

"Alright we'll meet ya down there Kel." Savannah said before running towards the basement with her brother. Smiling back at them, Kelly took River's hand, slowly following behind.

"Gma!" Seth said rushing over to Reba, who sat snuggly in the big brown leather chair, in the family's home movie theater.

"There's my boy." Reba said, anxiously accepting a hug from her grandson. Kissing her cheek, Seth smiled widely before running over to the other TV, in the corner, where his cousin Mason sat earnestly playing Destiny.

"Hey Red." Kelly called over sweetly as she set River down next to Jadyn and Savannah, who were already busily giggling and talking in the center of the game room.

"How's my favorite mama doin'?" Reba said with a wide smile, as Kelly walked over towards her. Kelly, who couldn't help but blush a little, proceeded to sit down, as Reba motioned to the seat cushion next to her.

"How far along are you now?" Reba asked eagerly, setting her phone in her lap.

"Coming up to about four and a half months." Kelly replied with a radiant smile, resting her hand on her tummy.

"Nausea any better?" Reba asked squinting a little, very aware of the trouble Kelly had endured with both pregnancies.

"Not even a little bit." Kelly laughed, trying to play it off as if it didn't bother her.

"But that's alright, the doctor warned me that it would probably be this way, and it'll all be worth it in the end." She said honestly, laying her free hand on Reba's.

"But enough about me..."

"How have you been?" Kelly asked in a lower tone, her smiling face fading a bit as her tone turned a bit more serious.

"Better." Reba said looking down at her lap, avoiding eye contact.

"Taking it day by day I guess." She continued on, sighing heavily, trying to hold the tears in her throat back. It was the first time Kelly had been over since Narvel and Reba had signed the final divorce papers. The last couple of months had progressively gotten worse for the family as the divorce had become a reality. She still didn't know nor understand what had happened but her heart ached for Reba.

"I'm sorry Red." Kelly whispered comfortingly, engulfing Reba in a hug, allowing her to shed a few tears, both keeping quiet so that they wouldn't catch the attention of the kids on the other side of the room.

"You know Brandon is still your bonus son and if there's anything you ever need, we always have an open ear, you'll always be the matriarch of this family."

"So please don't hesitate." Kelly said when they pulled away, squeezing Reba's limp shoulders lightly. Smiling appreciatively back at Kelly, Reba nodded.

"Thank you Kel."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." She added before whipping away the few tears that had snuck out. It was moments like these and family like this that she truly thanked God for.

"On a happier note, Seth has really been enjoying those wigs you and Shane left at the Halloween party." Kelly chuckled giving Reba a slight nudge, immediately causing Reba to laugh, the both of them suddenly looking over at the boys, who sat happily engrossed in their game.

"I'm glad to know that their good use has yet to be put to rest." Reba said laughing even harder, as she whipped away the tears of laughter this time.

"Jackson was by the other day and I'm not supposed to tell anyone this..." Kelly said leaning in closer to Reba.

"But they even choreographed a dance number." She finished, biting her lip, and holding back a laugh. Snorting a bit, Reba covered her face as she looked off in the opposite direction, trying desperately not to cause too much attention.

"I bet if they had held a "who wore it better" contest, they definitely would have won." Reba stuttered out giggling, as she leaned back towards Kelly.

"I don't know, pink really is your color." Kelly argued back with a stern face, causing them to pause a moment before breaking out into another sneaky fit of laughter.


	4. Why Haven't I Heard From You?

"Argh! What is with the light?" Reba groaned as she turned over, on her big plushy couch, in an attempt to shield herself from the blinding light that was suddenly now seeping in from the living room window.

"You lied to me." Chassidy announced, the agitation very evident in her voice.

"About what?" Reba groggily questioned, slowly sitting up, her arm still sheltering her eyes as they tried to adjust to the morning light.

"About meeting me at the café."

"And apparently about being better too." She added, growing even more annoyed with her step-mother.

"That was today?" Reba questioned guiltily as she removed her arm, squinting up at her daughter, who was standing stiffly in front of her.

"Reba please don't shut us out." Chassidy pleaded discouragingly, her stiff stance relaxing a bit.

"Honey that's not at all what's going on." Reba sincerely assured her, quickly rising from the couch. Wishing she hadn't as a wave of dizziness came over her.

"Then what is it?"

"It's been a week since you said you were better and I have to hear from Brandon that you called into the office sick the last three days?!" She asked growing a little frustrated. She already had to deal with the fact that she was moving to Texas just after her parents' divorce, the last thing she needed was Reba pulling away when she wasn't around to help her.

"I've just been tired and the last thing I wanted to do was worry you." Reba promised as she reached out and grabbed Chassidy's right hand, intertwining it with her own.

"Good! Then you'll have no problem by reassuring me at the doctor's office." Chassidy challenged, as she felt Reba's hand suddenly slip limply from hers and drop to her side.

"Chass." Reba began to protest in a whiny tone.

"I don't even have an appointment and I hate the doctors." She continued to groan in an insolent manner, as she pouted at her amused daughter.

"Then how convenient is it that you have a super caring daughter that set up an appointment for you in just thirty minutes?" Chassidy mused in a mocking tone, smiling widely back at Reba.

"Thirty minutes?" Reba questioned through her gritted teeth; she needed to shower, change, eat, and function all in thirty minutes?!

"Well I was going to tell you at the Café, but someone stood me up." Chassidy continued to taunt as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Point taken." Reba muttered as she pulled down her raggedy USA sweatshirt and rubbed her tired face once more.

"Shelby has a race at Nashville Speedway today." Reba stated suddenly, trying desperately to get out of this surprise doctors appointment.

"Shelby has hundreds of fans cheering him on today, he'll make do." Chassidy continued, still hell bent on not letting her step-mother wiggle her way out of this one.

"Fine." She mumbled reluctantly.

"If I go to the doctor will you leave me alone once and for all?" Reba compromised. If she had to go to the doctors, then she at least wanted to get her kids to stop worrying about her.

"Scouts honor." Chassidy said raising her right hand.

"Only boys are allowed in the Scouts." Reba mumbled while raising her right eyebrow skeptically.

"Red, who do you think sells all those Girl SCOUT cookie's?" Chassidy questioned back, slightly dumbfounded. Laughing a bit, Reba's face began to turn as red as her hair as she tried to wrack her brain around a quick response.

"Girl or boy, you were still never in the Scouts..."

"I just need to know that you're okay... Professionally." Chassidy added, her face softening once more, as she tried to get Reba to focus back on the appointment.

"Now come on, twenty-five minutes left and we're still burning daylight." She reported as she took Reba's hand again and guided her towards the kitchen. Throwing her head back and groaning, Reba followed her daughter, hoping to finally get some peace after today.

* * *

"Come again?" Reba demanded as she stared back at the tall blonde male doctor, who's clipboard was rested firmly on his crisscrossed legs.

"Believe it or not Mrs. Blackstock..."

"McEntire." She bitterly cut him off, causing him to momentarily pause and catch his train of thought.

"Excuse me?" He asked softly, clearing his throat as he quickly glanced back down at her chart. Nope, he was right; it read "Reba Blackstock."

"It's McEntire, Mr. Blackstock and I divorced." She continued, staring at the doctor as if he were impaired.

"My condolences?" He partially questioned uncomfortably as her petulant disposition made him quite anxious.

"Right, Ms. McEntire." He presumed when she said nothing in response.

"Woman nearly ten years older than you comfortably have healthy children."

"In this day and age, the miracle of motherhood doesn't stop around the age of thirty anymore." He informed her with a small smile.

"Right that's dandy and all but I still don't understand how it's possible that I'm pregnant." She retorted back to him, resting a hand on her chest, as her tone raised in uncertainty.

"Your chart here says you stopped taking your birth control pills over a year ago." The doctor kindly reminded, trying to ease her evident confusion.

"Dr. Weston told me I was in the early stages of menopause when I stopped taking those, that they were unnecessary. " She continued to protest. Surly the results were wrong and there was another explanation for her body's sudden changes.

"Maybe that's why the test came back positive?" She inquired helplessly aloud. Scratching his elbow in avoidance of eye contact, he just shook his head no in response.

"Sometimes even doctors are wrong, but our tests aren't."

"You're definitely seven weeks pregnant." He concluded.

"So I'm having a baby at forty-nine years old?" She muttered, letting out a pained breath.

"Technically you'll be fifty when this little one is born, but yes." The doctor corrected, trying to hide his soft smirk, as he placed a hand on her knee, trying terribly to make light of the situation; if he only knew.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, your baby is in perfect health, and so are you."

"Just maintain it, take your vitamins, and don't overdue anything." He said as his tone went serious once again.

"That means no tour dates this year, and keep your time in the studio very limited." He finished, handing her the prescription for her prenatal care.

"What about my December Vegas dates?" She asked, still quite numb from all of the information she was taking in.

"Finish those off and then you're done until the birth of this baby." He said looking at her very sternly before extending his hand out once more for a goodbye handshake.

"Understood." She said with a small nod of her head. Once the doctor had exited the room, giving her a moment of privacy, Reba took a second, taking in the small examination room. This wasn't a planned pregnancy, that was obvious, her life was in chaos, that was also obvious, and the father of her unborn child had just divorced her, and yet suddenly none of that mattered. This little baby growing inside of her, was a gift, a gift that for some reason God thought she needed right now, and she would do everything in her power to make sure they were taken care of and loved. After all, everything in life happens for a reason.

"So what was it?" Chassidy asked anxiously as she rose from the uncomfortable waiting chair in the hospital's waiting room.

"Just a touch of the stomach flu." Reba replied quickly, clenching her fists as the flip flops in her stomach reminded her of the terrible idea lying was.

"Why don't we head out for a breakfast lunch?" She quickly asked cutting Chassidy off with her abrupt change in subject.

"I already got my antibiotics, I'm feeling a million times better, and I owe you one from earlier." She lied again, plastering on another fake smile as Chassidy was momentarily rendered speechless.

"If you're really feeling better I guess I can always eat." Chassidy shrugged in relief, not really sure of what else to say, as she led Reba outside of the hospital and towards her red Nissan Juke. Just as Reba was comfortably seated in the passenger seat of Chassidy's car, her cellphone's ringtone began to echo loudly from her jean pocket.

"Hello?" She answered skeptically, as she watched Chassidy start the car in the corner of her eye.

"I need you to meet me at the hospital!

"It's Shelby!" She heard Brandon's distraught voice call out from the other end, immediately, for the first time that day, causing her stomach to knot painfully for an entirely different reason.


	5. Cowgirls Don't Cry

"Brandon what's going on?!" Reba called out breathlessly, to her oldest son's back, as soon as she had made it to the west wing of the Vanderbilt University Medical Center. Brandon quickly turned around to face Reba, his face riddled with worry. He quickly whipped his puffy eyes trying to compose himself before addressing the situation. Instead of telling her everything was going to be alright or explaining what had happened, he did something that scared Reba half to death; he brought her in for a hug, holding her tightly while resting his head firmly on her shoulder. Brandon was a man's man, there was no doubt about that, the last time Reba recalled ever seeing him cry was when Grandad Lee, Narvel Leroy, had passed away. Her son was even tougher and more rugged than his own father. That's why his actions alone riddled her with worry. After a few moments of just clinging tightly to her, Brandon took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Brandon is everything alright?" Reba said, fearful of the answer that was yet to come.

"The car, it flipped and flipped and flipped." He said slightly pacing in front her, trying to keep from losing it. He had seen a lot of gruesome things in his life, even been face to face with death himself, but there was something about watching his baby brother fly through the air, crashing to the ground, that just shook him to his core. At this point, Reba could hear Chassidy harshly whisper to Kelly in the background, as she too pleaded for answers.

"He's gonna be alright though."

"Right?" She added softly, as silent tears poured down her cheeks. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose her baby boy. Looking her in the eye for the first time since she'd arrived, Brandon rested his hands on his hips.

"He's in surgery now; they had me sign for consent as soon as we arrived."

"They said it could take anywhere from six to twelve hours... He hit his head pretty badly." Brandon finished scuffing his boots against the white tile floors. Letting out a pained breath as she cupped her face to muffle any sound she might make, Reba turned away and clenched her other fist. She immediately closed her eyes, praying slightly to herself. After a few moments of trying to let it all soak in she felt Brandon's hand softly on her shoulder, resting hers on top of his, she hung her head low. It was times like this that she wished her daddy was still here, to provide her with guidance and wisdom. Surely he was up above watching over them, over Shelby; her baby. After gathering in the hallway for another few minutes Brandon and Kelly led them to a slightly more scheduled waiting area, where they sat and waited for any possible updates to come.

* * *

"I got here as soon as I could." Shawna tearfully called out, her husband Jason at her heels. Hearing her oldest daughters voice Reba quickly rose from the waiting chair and greeted her with a tearful hug.

"He's in surgery still; they updated us about an hour ago, severe head trauma from the crash." Reba mumbled into Shawna's shoulder, her voice beginning to choke up once more. Pulling away Shawna smiled wearily at her step-mother.

"He's a McEntire, he's got this." She said pulling her in for one more hug, rubbing her back soothingly. After a moment of comforting one another, they all proceeded to sit down in the waiting chairs once more.

"Did anyone call dad?" Shawna questioned curiously to her still numb family.

"No he's out of town with Blake I didn't even think of it." Brandon replied softly with a shake of his head.

"I'll call him." Reba intervened before Shawna had a chance to reply, she looked dazedly ahead as her children looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"I can do it, it won't be a bother." Shawna continued worriedly looking from Reba to Brandon.

"It's fine." Reba said taking her black purse and excusing herself to the left hall. Pulling out her iPhone she took a deep pained breath, mustering up what little courage she had left in her.

"Hello?" a woman's voice called from the other end, immediately causing Reba to freeze, the lump in her throat multiplying in tenfold.

"Hello?" it called again, confirming to Reba that it indeed was a woman's voice she was hearing. Quickly pulling the phone away from her ear she checked to see that it was Narvel's number she had dialed before returning the phone to her ear once more.

"Laura?" Reba questioned in disbelief.

"Narvel is unavailable right now, can I leave a message?" The woman continued on the other end, completely ignoring Reba's question.

"No."

"That's unnecessary." Reba murmured, as she stiffly pulled the phone from her face, ending the call. Putting the phone back in her purse, she rubbed her hands over her face, trying desperately to keep herself from losing it. This wasn't about her though, it was about Shelby. She could fall apart some other time but right now her son needed her. Pushing what just happened out of her mind she proceeded back to the waiting area where her kids were still seated, plastering a fake half smile on her face as she did so.

"Shelby Blackstock." The older gentlemen in a doctor's coat called out to the waiting area, causing Reba, Chassidy, and Brandon to all stir. Quickly rising to her feet, Reba and Brandon anxiously proceeded in the doctor's direction.

"I'm his mother." Reba responded urgently, once she was close enough for the doctor to hear her clearly.

"Mrs. Blackstock." The doctor continued, extending his hand to shake hers.

"Your son's surgery went very well." He said with a small smile, watching the relief immediately flood through her face. Resting her hand on her chest, she teared up with joy for the first time in seven hours.

"Thank you." She said pulling Brandon in for a side hug, as he too, took a deep needed sigh of relief.

"He came in with quite the blunt head force trauma and a few broken ribs."

"Lucky man will be taking it EASY the next three weeks before he even thinks about heading back to the track." The doctor finished looking back down at his clipboard.

"Can we see him now?" Reba asked eagerly, she'd been waiting to hug his neck for what seemed like an eternity.

"Certainly." The doctor said leading Reba, Brandon, and Chassidy, who had snuck up behind her brother a moment ago, back down the west hall to recovery. Following in suit, Reba held her breath, chastising herself to remain calm. As soon as they entered the room and her eyes locked with Shelby's groggy ones, she lost it. Running up to him and engulfing him in a soft hug, she clung to him for dear life.

"If you ever get into another crash like that I will personally beat you myself, do you hear me?" She mumbled fearfully as she pulled away, whipping the tears, and gripping his bandaged hand for support.

"It's good to see you to Mama." Shelby mustered out teasingly as he looked from his mother to his older brother and sister, who were hovering in the background.

"See the boy is already making jokes."

"That's the race car driver I know." Brandon quipped as he too stepped closer to his baby brother's hospital bed. Looking at his slightly beat up and bandaged body, he quickly closed his eyes, sending up a quick and silent thank you prayer.

"That doesn't mean you can go pulling this kind of nonsense on us again." Brandon added with his signature sly grin as he walked over to Shelby's other side and gave him a soft hug.

"I'm just so happy you're okay." Reba said again as she too leaned down to give her baby one more hug.


	6. What Do You Say?

"Grandma Jac sent you a card; she said to stop driving too fast around corners." Reba laughed as she sat on the right shoulder of Shelby's old bed, setting his water and medicine on the nightstand beside it.

"How else am I supposed to get airborne then?" Shelby teased, stiffly shifting in his bed and rising to a semi-sitting position.

"Haha Shelby Steven, hush up now and take your medicine." She laughed dryly as she handed him three pills and the glass of water.

"Mama I told you, you don't need to do this I can head back home tomorrow." Shelby insisted, knocking back all three pills at once, half the glass of water gone with them.

"I know you're eager to get back to North Carolina but Marissa can't get time off for another two weeks, so you're staying here." She said emphasizing "staying" as she rose from the bed and leaned in to kiss him on his still scuffed up forehead. He smiled back at her wearily as he set the glass back on the nightstand and proceeded to slide back under the covers.

"Night Ma." He said softly as he watched her head towards the door, shutting off his light in the process. Blowing a kiss in his direction, she closed the door softly. Taking a moment and leaning against the closed door, she closed her eyes and sighed. The last two days had been a whirlwind and she was just so thankful to have him home, and most importantly safe. In her favorite Frozen pajamas, given to her by her granddaughter Jadyn, she proceeded to the living room, snuggling up on the couch, and turning on an episode of The Game of Thrones. She felt a little guilty, as she was supposed to be binge watching these episodes with Shawna, but seeing as no one was here to stop her, she couldn't help herself. Somewhere between Melisandre's flee to Castle Black and Stannis's plan to lay siege on the castle, she had nodded off, a loud knock at her door bringing her back to consciousness. Picking up the cowhide blanket strewn next to her, she wrapped it around herself and proceeded to see who was at her door at eleven o'clock at night.

"Narvel?" Reba questioned in astonishment, as she clung tighter to the blanket that was snugly wrapped around her. Without so much as a small hello, he forcefully pushed his way passed her and into his old house.

"Excuse me is there something I can help you with?" She asked, turning around, and glaring at his backside, feeling her anger growing, as he seemed to stare off in the direction of the mansion's stairwell.

"How dare you." He angrily called turning around to face her.

"How dare I?"

"How dare I what?!"

"It's not like I'm the one here with a new girlfriend already." She hissed back, her flustered face turning bright red.

"Here we go." He called back rolling his eyes in anger.

"It's been three weeks Narvel, three." She bitterly cut him off before he could continue.

"For one, that isn't why I'm here, and for two I thought once we divorced I wouldn't have to deal with this crap anymore." He snarled, referring to her jumpy accusations.

"I'm here about Shelby, you know OUR son; the one you forgot to tell me was in a major accident the other day." He fired back, his voice rising along with his anger.

"The accident I was only informed of three hours ago, when I landed back in Nashville."

"He's fine, but if you don't lower your tone of voice you'll wake him from a sound sleep." She exclaimed bitterly in a whisper as she gestured towards the upstairs and Shelby's childhood bedroom.

"Besides I thought your girlfriend would have given you the message." She shot back spitefully. She didn't care how immature she sounded, she was hurt, and she wanted him to know it.

"Again with the inappropriate accusations..." Narvel muttered to himself as he rested his hands on his hips, under his suit jacket.

"Besides we're just friends, I left my phone on Blake's bus, and that's how she got ahold of it." He responded, the redness from his anger still written all over his face.

"What was she doing on the road with you in the first place?" Reba continued, her eyes staring back at him like dangers. He hadn't seen her disposition this cold since they first discussed the divorce. Snorting back at her in disbelief he shook his head.

"She's divorced, she's lonely, and I don't know, I didn't see a problem with it." He said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"She's our friend."

"But why would that matter to you?"

"It's not like your morals have been up to par lately anyway, I didn't get a chance to tell you about Shelby because I didn't get a call back when I called you at the hospital." She replied venomously.

"Don't!"

"Don't you dare call me a bad father." He barked back at her as he stepped closer.

"I didn't say that..." She mumbled back. Clenching his fists as he hovered over her much smaller frame, he closed his eyes, cooling down a bit, and taking a step back.

"But if the shoe fits." She added softly causing his anger to rise once again.

"Reba!" He hissed through his teeth warningly. He couldn't believe what she was saying, never in his life had she ever insinuated that he was a bad father. His children were his world. How dare she test that?

"Narvel?" She challenged back, still standing in her doorway, the cowhide blanket now loosely at her shoulders.

"You agreed to this you know." He breathed out softly.

"This is just as much your fault as it is mine." He said now referring to their divorce, they hadn't really talked much about it since before the final signing, and he could tell she was still bitter at him for not being there to sign his in person, much less the divorce itself.

"What was I supposed to do when you told me you were unhappy?" She said as her eyes began to well with tears. Looking to the side and biting his lip, he took in a tearful breath. No matter what changed between them, seeing her cry would always be the hardest thing for him to watch.

"Forget it." He mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. He didn't like where this conversation was going. Just like he didn't know how many times he could tell her he still loved her without her questioning the divorce, all over again.

"Yeah, I will, seems to be all that you're good at anymore."

"Leaving people in the dust." She uttered, her anger and resentment bubbling up once more.

"He's fine; you can see him tomorrow, just leave." She finished before he had the chance to retort back to her. Shuffling to the side she signaled to, what once was "their" front door. Looking her sadly in the eyes he hung his head low.

"Contrary to what it might look like, I didn't come here to start a fight." He muttered remorsefully as he stopped, his hand now firmly on the doorknob. For the first time since he'd arrived that night, he noticed her fragile, frail appearance. Her normally lively blue eyes were dark, signaling her lack of sleep, and her once vibrant red hair, seemed thin and dull. She had never looked her age, but for the first time in her life, she looked almost limp and lifeless.

"I'm sorry." He choked out, glancing once more at her stiff body, as she just stood there blinking at him motionlessly.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled once more before turning the knob and disappearing into the night. She just stood there a moment, staring at the closed door, trying to register all that had just happened. If it weren't for her weak and exhausted state she probably would have burst into tears, but instead, she shuffled back towards the stairwell, this time climbing them, and heading for her own bedroom.


	7. Out Of The Blue

Groaning in agony, Reba rolled over in her king sized bed, clutching her stomach, as a series of pains and nausea hit her wave after wave.

"Ma?" Shelby called out from the other side of her dark brown door, knocking lightly as he did so. Letting out a small whimper, she kept quiet, hoping her silence would lead to his assumption that she was still sleeping. No such luck.

"Hey Ma!" he called out again, a little more persistent this time.

"I made you pancakes, with hazelnut syrup." He continued, shifting the large plate of pancakes and bacon stiffly, from the slight pain caused by the extra pressure on his side. Pancakes, she thought, envisioning the ooey-gooey batter bubbling as they molded into a circle on a steaming hot pan. That did it. Cupping her mouth, as she threw the silk bed sheets off of her, and ran for the master bathroom, throwing up everything her body could muster once she hit the floor. Hearing the odd rustling movement from the other side, Shelby raised his eyebrows in worry.

"Ma?" He said a little unsure this time.

"I'm coming in, decent or not." He called out opening the bedroom door and placing the plate of food on the wooden dresser just to the left. Scanning the room, he noticed the disheveled bed, but still no sign of his mother. Just as he was about to call out for her again, he heard movement from the bathroom, walking as quickly as his still broken body would let him, he hurried in that direction.

"Are you okay?!" He asked in shock once he found her, still on the floor, heaving over the toilet. Another wave of nausea hit her, causing her to get sick once again, and inadvertently answering his question. Kneeling down beside her, he pulled her tousled red hair out of her face and patted her back awkwardly until he was sure she was done. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Reba pulled away from Shelby and slowly stood up, flushing the toilet in the process.

"Again, are you okay?" Shelby asked his mother, still holding tightly to her arm, as she tried to make slow movements, trying not to trigger any more nausea.

"I think I am for now." She mumbled out, her voice hoarse from the recent events. Blowing out pent up air, through her puckered lips; she ran a hand over her sweaty face, trying desperately to calm her body.

"I thought you said you were better?" Shelby asked searching her face for answers, as he referred to about two weeks ago when he had his accident and she told him the reason for her doctor visit was a slight stomach bug.

"I was." She mumbled sheepishly, avoiding his eye contact as she pulled free from his grasp, for the first time ever, just wishing he'd leave her alone.

"I made you pan..." He trailed off noticing her face go white again, just as he started to mention the steaming plate of breakfast waiting for her in the other room.

"I know." She said sharply, finishing his thought as she turned to leave the bathroom.

"And I really appreciate it Hun, but you're still supposed to be taking it easy." She continued, closing her baby blue robe, and grabbing her iPhone from her nightstand, Shelby still at her heels.

"It's been two weeks and the more I "take it easy" the stiffer my body becomes," Shelby answered back defensively. He appreciated his mother taking care of him but he couldn't understand why it was so hard for her to let him do the same.

"Besides I haven't seen you eat a proper meal since I've been here."

"I thought breakfast might make you feel better." He finished, stopping abruptly behind her, just in front of her bedroom door. Whipping the few tears that had apparently made it to her eyes, she turned around, smiling softly.

"You are the sweetest son a mother could ask for," Reba said, pulling him into a gentle hug. Shelby just laughed at his mother's mushiness. Why did she have to be so emotional? He couldn't deny, however, that it felt good to have her appreciate his efforts.

"Now will you tell me why you've been acting off?"

"Is it because of Dad?" he questioned seriously, cutting the tender moment short. Pulling away quickly, Reba cast her eyes downward. She'd never been a good liar, and she wondered how long she could keep her secret from her family.

"You could say that." She mumbled biting her lip. She could feel her stomach twist in knots, the idea of lying already starting to eat away at her.

"I mean no, I've just been tired." She quickly corrected, realizing that giving Shelby another reason to be angry with Narvel wasn't exactly fair either.

"What do you want to do for your last three days here?" She abruptly asked, trying to make the subject change sound causal. She watched as Shelby held her gaze, clearly trying to decide whether or not to let her odd behavior go.

"I guess we could see a movie?" He said. She smiled back at him, not only for not pushing the subject any further but also because he knew that was one of her favorite things to do.

"Have I told you lately that you're my favorite?" She said mimicking her TV character, Reba Hart, causing Shelby to laugh.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if you said it again." He cheekily replied.

Later that day Reba and Shelby sat snuggly on her big tan cotton couch, watching Will Ferrell's Talladega Night's.

"Hey, Ma do you want anything?"

"I'm gonna grab a Pepsi," Shelby asked with a small chuckle, his eyes still glued to the screen as he slowly rose from the couch.

"I'm okay baby." She mused out sweetly; he nodded his head in response as he headed in the direction of the kitchen, eager to return. The family had probably seen this movie close to a million times but there was something about that Ricky Bobby that never got old. He and his buddies even still found time to mimic the iconic character, poking fun at the fact that they were actual professional race car drivers themselves. Pulling a cool Pepsi from the fridge, he quickly set it down on the island beside his mom's open backpack and walked over to the food press, in search of something small to eat. His eyes immediately spotting the Cracker Jack's, he grabbed them quickly, fetching his soda, and accidentally knocking his mom's backpack, that doubled as a handbag, in the process. Mumbling in annoyance, he set his snacks back on the island, rushing to collect the items that had spilled onto the floor. He quickly threw her purse, lip balm, and sunglasses back in, pausing momentarily when a small pill bottle caught his eye.

"Prenatal vitamins." He read aloud confusedly. Why would his mother be carrying around prenatal vitamins? Was she picking them up for Kelly or something? He decided to let it go until another thing caught his eye, this time his stomach turned in a nervous knot. Picking up the small slip of white paper he examined what appeared to be a sonogram. Why would his mother have prenatal vitamins and a sonogram?! Surely she didn't carry Kelly's around in her handbag! Or maybe she did. Daring himself to look, he turned the page over and there at the very top of the black picture read, Reba McEntire. His face immediately went ghost white as he looked around his desolate kitchen, half wondering if this was some kind of joke. Maybe it was his sonogram? Only the date read 2015... Taking a sharp intake of breath he stood up slowly, placing the backpack back on the island counter and grabbing his still chilled beverage, the sonogram in hand. He quickly walked back to the living room, stopping at the entrance.

"Hey, honey what took..." Reba began before her breath hitched in her throat and she noticed the white slip of paper in his hand. Had he found it? Surely not, she had only just gotten it three days ago with her first check up, and she had made sure it was safe in her handbag.

"I think we need to talk," Shelby said, causing Reba to take a big gulp. Craaap she thought, there was no way a change of subject was going to get her out of this one.


	8. Runaway Heart

"What were you doing in my bag?" Reba snapped back at him, her anger rising quickly. Keep calm. The doctor had been very persistent about her remaining calm. Any sign of stress was not only bad for the baby and herself but it also had a tendency to trigger her nausea.

"Don't do that!" He retaliated, now equally as angry. He wasn't a five-year-old caught with one of his early hidden Christmas presents; this time she had explaining to do.

"You had no right." She continued, ignoring him, advancing in his direction, ready to take the sonogram from his hands. So much for remaining calm.

"Mom." Shelby cried out a little more desperately than he had intended. She couldn't be serious right now.

"Is this really what I think it is?"

"Are you?..." He asked again, causing her to stop in front of him, tears now brimming her eyes.

"Unh-uh."

"You don't get to cry yourself out of this one." He said sounding more hurt than angry.

"Oh is that so, Narvel?" She inquired defensively, with no remorse for calling him his father's name. Why was she attacking him? It wasn't like he was wrong. Stepping back a bit, as if she'd physically struck him, Shelby's face riddled with hurt. He hadn't meant to sound like his father, to hurt her like that. All he desperately wanted were answers. He was so sick and tired of the secrets.

"I'm sorry." He muttered remorsefully, his head low. He quickly stuck his hand out, the one that firmly gripped the sonogram, as a peace offering. Maybe he had been out of line after all.

"No." Reba breathed, ignoring the sonogram for the moment.

"I am." She continued, causing him to look back up at her.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"I shouldn't have lied." She choked out miserably as she began to sob, the pain of keeping her secret, unknowingly, bubbling up to the surface. She hadn't realized how much harm she'd actually been causing herself by keeping it all bottled up.

"I should have told you sooner, I just didn't know how." She confessed, whipping her arm across her now puffy face. Shelby didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled his mother towards him, in an almost possessive hug. Holding her close, he held her as she cried. He knew his mom, probably better than anyone else in this world, now thanks to his father. He knew how badly she just needed to cry this one out. When she finally did pull away, a weary and yet thankful smile graced her lips.

"I hope you're not angry." She said referring to the fact that she was indeed pregnant.

"At you?"

"About that?"

"Not in the slightest." He said truthfully.

"Try confused." He admitted, once again holding up the sonogram. Chuckling a bit at the awkwardness of the situation, he shook his head.

"How ma?"

"Why and when?" He questioned, giving his hands a slight wave as he did so.

"Shelby." She coughed awkwardly.

"Do we really need to have another when the bird meets the bee talk?" Reba said crossing her arms and slightly raising her eyebrows.

"Okay one, it's the birds and the bees talk, and two, you know what I mean." He replied, rolling his eyes and stifling a laugh. Only his mother.

"Ohhh." She muttered in understanding as he continued to look at her.

"Like I get the part where you two just divorced but like you said you were separated for a few weeks beforehand and that was like months ago..." He continued, his tone changing back to a quite serious one. Taking a ragged breath, she gave her son a half pained smile.

"Feelings don't just dissipate in a divorce, Shelby. Separation even, whatever. Even adults who think they've made up their minds let their feelings get in the way." She explained as best as she could.

"I guess I get it."

"I think..." He mumbled. I guess when you love someone like that, the way they had, the way she had; feelings don't just change overnight. Although it seemed as if their relationship had, not that right now was a good time to point that out.

"Well now that the cats out of the bag when are you going to tell the other kids?" Shelby questioned with the raise of his eyebrows, causing Reba to cough in slight shock.

"Right, the older kids?" She half laughed squinting a bit.

"Yeah, you know the three other ones that you have." Shelby retorted, not quite understanding why she was squinting at him like that.

"Boy, I could really go for some Jack Daniels right about now." She mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. Having to tell Shelby had been exhausting enough that she'd completely forgotten about the fact that she had other kids to tell. That and the rest of her family...


	9. Respect

"So, Brandon, how are the Brussel Sprouts?" Reba nervously inquired as she looked across the table at her eldest son. He coughed in surprise as he quickly stopped pushing his Brussel Sprouts around his plate with his fork and looked over at his step-mother.

"Sprouty." He said with a half sarcastic grin. Reba just wearily smiled back at him, swallowing the lump in her throat silently. Out of all the kids, Brandon seemed to be taking the divorce the hardest. It wasn't like he'd stop being there for her, or like he blamed her for what had happened, but instead, like the pent up anger he had stewed up for his father caused an uneasy feeling for the both of them. It was no secret that out of all her step-children, Brandon was the one that Reba was closest too. He had lived with Reba and Narvel the longest, been there from day one to help with Shelby, and had found a habit in confiding in her during his roughest high school years.

"So you go to Vegas in two days right?" Chassidy asked before picking up her ice tea and taking a small sip. She was eager to know why her step-mother had called her and her siblings over for a private dinner, but she knew with Reba, it was something that had to be wormed out of her.

"We do, we're actually heading out late tomorrow," Reba replied with a grin. She could do small talk, right?

"Add any dates for next year?" Shawna inquired with her sister; she was seated on the other side of the table next to Brandon.

"Yeah..."

"Only for the last half of the year though," Reba replied nervously, eyeing Shelby who sat next to her. After telling him about the big news she also informed him about how high-risk her pregnancy was and how her work had been severely limited.

"Why was that again Ma?" Shelby questioned as he smoothed over his potatoes with his fork. He couldn't dance around this any longer and he certainly wasn't going to help his mother lie to his siblings, no matter how desperate she looked. Sending dangers his way Reba took in a sharp breath, quickly rising from her spot at the table.

"I'm going to get the desert." She said earnestly as she headed for the kitchen before any of her children had a chance to protest. Looking around the table at his sibling's for a moment, Shelby gathered himself, rising from the table as well.

"I'll go help her." He said softly, watching as none of his siblings protested. Once he was safely out of earshot Shawna leaned closer onto the table towards Chassidy and pointed to their step-mothers plate.

"She's hardly eaten a thing, and it's not because she made it." She probed in confusion.

"I noticed that too."

"Did you see how jumpy she was?" Chassidy asked with a raise of her eyebrows, looking over at her brother who had said nothing, she cleared her throat, gaining his attention.

"Whatever it is, it's serious," Brandon stated as he shared a glance with his wide-eyed sisters. He'd been examining his step-mother's behavior all night. He knew her and he knew this behavior.

"Thanks for the back up in there Shelbs." Reba muttered a little bitterly as she cut into the moist decadent chocolate cake topped with extra chocolate sauce; a family tradition.

"I told you I had your back but you kind of need to tell them the news first." He retaliated in a frustrated tone. He knew how nervous she was about this but the longer she kept it bottled up the harder it got to explain.

"I don't have a problem with keeping this from dad until you're ready, but those are your children in there, and they've earned the right to know." He said stepping away from the island where the desert was placed and causing her to look up.

"Okay." She said softly nodding her head in understating. It was time.

"Help me with this." She said motioning to the large cake and pile of plates in front of her. If she was going to pull the band-aid off, she was at least going to do it while they were stuffing their faces full of cake.

"Wow Hallie's chocolate cake, this really is important," Chassidy remarked as she watched as Shelby and Reba carried in the desert. Glancing back at his mother Shelby just slightly nodded back at his sister. After Reba made sure each of her children had a slice of the family's favorite cake in front of them she breathed in deeply.

"Okay, so there is something I've been meaning to tell you." She began softly, picking up her white silverware napkin and dabbing the corner of her mouth, forgetting the fact that she'd hardly eaten a thing the entire night. Her stomach did flip-flops as she watched as three sets of eyes stared eagerly back at her. They all gathered that whatever it was Reba was about to tell them, Shelby already knew, because instead of listening in intently, he shoved another generous piece of cake into his mouth. He was definitely his mother's son.

"You see..."

"When people are emotional and stupid and there's an empty house, things happen and..." She trailed off briefly trying desperately to find the words she was looking for.

"Did you shoot dad?" Chassidy inquired, cutting her off for the moment.

"It has been three of four days since we've seen or heard from him." Shawna finished her sisters thought with a playful glance.

"No."

"I wish," Reba muttered back half-jokingly as she folded her hands and brought them up to her mouth. Closing her eyes for a moment she swallowed hard once more.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, looking down at her plate of cake. There she said it.

"Very funny, now what is it that you really have to tell us?" Chassidy laughed back as she looked over at Reba two seats away.

"I'm not joking," Reba said softly, looking seriously back at Chassidy.

"No."

"You can't be!"

"Reba?!" Chassidy called out in disbelief, causing Reba to close her eyes in remorse. Great, they were angry at her.

"Please tell me you didn't let him do this to you?" Shawna pleaded, her own eyes growing misty. Wait, do this to her, had she just heard that right? Looking up at the both of them she just shrugged. She had.

"Does he know?" Brandon said breaking his silence, causing a few tears to spring to Reba's eyes. Again, not what she had expected to hear.

"No." She breathed out as she bit the inside of her cheek in worry.

"Good," Brandon replied.

"He doesn't deserve too." He continued, his eyes locking with hers and just like that the weight she'd been carrying for the last few weeks had lifted. There was no doubt they had questions and there was no doubt that deep down they were probably a little angry at her for her carelessness but in that moment Reba realized something; they had her back, no matter what.


	10. All Dressed Up (With Nowhere To Go)

"Okay, we will keep quiet about this to dad but you have to promise one thing."

"We get to be the ones to pick out the name," Shawna said with a hint of a smile as she crossed her arms. Sure this was weird; her divorced parents were having a baby in their late forties/fifties, and her step-mom was keeping it from their father, but aside from all of that she couldn't resist the excitement.

"Why?" Reba asked genuinely confused as she took a sip of the warm tea she firmly gripped in her hand, crossing her legs and snuggling into the couch as she did so.

"Because I still get nightmares from when you guys named Shelby." Shawna mused as she cast her eyes towards her sister, who nodded with her in agreement.

"Wait what?" Shelby said, the mention of his name catching his attention as looked up from the other side of his brother, who sat between him and his mother on the large couch.

"They were seriously considering Harold." Chassidy chuckled before clearing her throat when she met with Reba's slightly insulted glare.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Reba fought back as she leaned forward to set her mug on the crystal coffee table in front of her.

"What's not?" Brandon added with a laugh, as he too took a gulp from his Bud.

"I just remember having to rule out Melvin because I was just starting to date Melissa at the time." Brandon continued as he looked back over at Shelby's horrified face.

"Melvin?!" He repeated slowly.

"Mel as in Vin?" He asked once more for clarification, still not quite grasping the idea of potentially having to grow up with the name Melvin.

"You have got to be joking." He said looking over at his mother with wide eyes as he leaned back into the couch.

"Not even slightly Chuck," Chassidy answered in place of Reba, snickering a bit. She'd forgotten all about the picking Shelby's name terrors. Her parents had argued and argued for months on what to name him, ruling out just about every name in the baby book until they decided on a family name.

"Chuck as in Chucky the doll?" Shelby asked with a shudder. Did this nightmare have an end?

"Hey now! If I remember clearly no one had a problem with Will." Reba piped up, slightly offended at how much her kids had hated the names she thought were quite suitable for a young boy.

"Apparently not because I remember us all shuddering when you told us Will was short for Wilbert," Brandon added as he looked next to him, right at Reba.

"How did they land on Shelby?" Shelby cried out interrupting his brother, he couldn't hear any more of the horrid names that could have unluckily have been bestowed upon him.

"Granny," Chassidy said with a small nod.

"She was always big on family names." She added, thinking about the fact that not only did her older brother share the same name as her father and grandfather but that his son did as well... and it wasn't even that good of a name.

"Thank Jesus!" Shelby said laying a hand on his chest.

"Remind me to call her and thank her tomorrow." He said looking at his sisters seriously. He knew there was a reason he liked his Grandmothers so much, they seemed to have all the sense.

* * *

"Red! You made it!" Kix Brooks, Reba's longtime friend, and country music sensation greeted, pulling her into a welcoming hug.

"How was the flight?" He asked sweetly once they pulled away, taking in her tired features. Had she looked this beat up the last time they started a leg? Maybe it was due to the fact that her now secret ex-husband was still managing her and the show.

"Your girls are in there." He said pointing toward her dressing room and referring to his wife Barbara, and Ronnie's wife Janine. Reba thanked him with a soft nod; she'd been battling her morning sickness all night and morning long; rest was what she really needed.

"There's the sexy star." Janine Dunn hooted as her long time best friend entered the dressing room, she was sitting on the arm of the designer chair Barbara Brooks was comfortably in. Standing up Janine fixed her ruffly gold blouse and immediately brought Reba in for a hug.

"So how was Thanksgiving with the Ex's?" Janine bluntly asked, earning a flick in the butt from Barbra. She may have been one of Reba's longest friends, but that didn't mean she'd found any proper tact over the last two decades.

"Not as bad as one would assume, I spent most of it with my kids." Reba proudly announced. She knew how Janine felt about Narvel, and she honestly couldn't blame her. She also couldn't deny that Janine had been one of her biggest rocks in her divorce, that's why sitting on the huge secret she was caused her immense anxiety. Smiling painfully through her tired eyes she moved over to the table next to her, just now realizing how eloquently decorated it was for the Christmas season.

"You guys sure know how to spoil a Cowgirl, don't ya?" Reba said softly as she let her hand graze the soft fabric of the sparkly tablecloth.

"We do spoil you don't we?" Janine laughed back, causing Reba to properly smile for the first time that day. She wasn't going to let Narvel ruin her best friend's spirit.

"So your first show isn't until seven thirty TOMORROW night," Janine said with a sly grin as she looked over at Barbara, who was still settled in the chair.

"What to do, what to do?" Janine taunted as she laid one of her hands on Reba's back. The three of them were in sin city, one of them with a broken heart to drown, it was time to party. The only thing was that Reba wasn't exactly fit to be partying at the moment, only there was no way she was about to tell Barbara and Janine her secret just yet. Plastering on the biggest fake smile she could muster, she pushed back the stray hair in her eyes.

"Lead the way Diva Cookie." Reba finished with a nervous wink.


	11. I With That I Could Tell You

"Psst, hey can you do me a favor?" Reba whispered nervously as she looked over her shoulder at Barbara and Janine, who were laughing together by a slot machine. Catching the attention of a young waiter, throwing his rag over his shoulder, he walked over in her direction.

"Can you put water in one of those fancy alcoholic drinking glass thingy's?" She said trying to describe the cocktail glass she was lazily gesturing towards in the back of the casino bar.

"Like just plain old regular non-alcoholic water?" The bartender questioned in clarification, squinting as he looked her up and down, noticing her tight fitting navy blouse and loose vibrant red waves. He knew he recognized her from somewhere. He thought about her thick drawl and that's when it clicked, he squealed softly to himself when he'd made the full realization.

"Would that be a problem?" She asked again shyly, she had to do something to get Janine off of her back.

"I'm sorry what?" The bartender asked again blinking at her, not really paying attention to what she'd just asked.

"The water in the fancy glass, can that be done?" She inquired again, shuffling through her pocket for the loose cash she'd remembered to bring with her earlier.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry, I'm just talking to Reba McEntire." He giggled in apology as he leaned in closer to her as if he were telling her a secret. Blushing a bit at his excitement, Reba cleared her throat in a smile, so he was a fan huh?

"Right, so is there any way you can do Reba McEntire that favor?" She smiled with an eyebrow raise, as she laid two twenties on the bar table. Eyeing the money the boy nodded in confusion. There was no way she thought the water cost forty dollars, even if this was Vegas, and besides, he was a fan, he was fully prepared to give her whatever for free.

"While you're helping me out here I need you to do me one more tincey wincey favor." She said answering his silent question about the money.

"You see her?" Reba asked pointing in Janine's direction. She was sipping a blue cocktail and leaning over Barbara's back giving her "pointers" on her next move. The waiter looked over in that direction and nodded back at Reba in understanding.

"You don't tell anyone about my water in the glass trick and you keep her liquored and happy."

"And I'll have two Vegas tickets with your name on them." She added with a sly grin. The waiter winked back at her, signaling that he understood perfectly before he went to the other side of the bar to retrieve her glass.

"There you are!" Janine giggled, giving Reba a kiss on the cheek, before wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Barbara refuses to take my advice and so naturally she's loosing." She said cheekily, sticking her tongue out in Barbara's direction, who just laughed back at her friend's antics.

"What's this?" She inquired, looking at Reba's drink, leaning forward as if she were about to take a sip.

"Ahh, I wouldn't, its coconut." Reba quickly muttered, pulling the "cocktail" out of Janine's reach.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Janine exclaimed, causing Barbara to snicker in the background. Everyone knew that Janine HATED coconut.

"You were the one who leaned in," Reba noted in her defense.

"Here try this one then." Janine encouraged, shrugging off Reba's comment, and sticking her cocktail under Reba's nose, which immediately crinkled from the contact, it took every ounce of willpower she had not to gag. How many five hundred alcohols were in that drink?

"I have the coconut poison remember?" She declined with a playful push. Eyeing Reba up and down Janine's face suddenly turned very serious, which instantly made the hairs on the back of Reba's neck stand on end.

"Nellie what's wrong?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"You've been jumpier then Ronnie on cleaning day since we got here." She continued, setting her drink down on the mini table behind them. Stepping closer to Reba, she lay her hand on her forehead, immediately causing Reba to jump back in surprise.

"Shelby gave me the flu." She blurted out before she had the time to stop herself. All her blood immediately went to her cheeks as if lying had a physical effect on her.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" Barbara piped in wordily. She had been looking a bit sluggish.

"I didn't want to cause any worry with the show being tomorrow." She muttered softly. That part was at least true.

"Come on, we're taking you to your room and nursing you back to full health." Janine insisted already pulling Reba towards the exit, Barbara at their heels.

"You don't need this either." She eagerly added reaching for the drink that was still in Reba's hand, the red dye the bartender had added for effect, beginning to set slightly at the bottom of the glass.

"No!" She exclaimed startled, quickly laughing off her awkward outburst.

"It'll help me sleep." She finished taking another generous sip. Lemony, she thought to herself as she tasted the chilled water.

"Fine, then we are getting me another," Janine announced before Reba could protest, yanking Reba's arm towards the bar once more.


	12. Consider Me Gone

"Ten more minutes." Clarence Spalding called from the other side of Reba's dressing room door. She moaned a little to herself as she sat resting against the wall of her dressing room bathroom. Funny how that call was Narvel not even three months ago, and how instead of knocking on her door he would come in with a glass of water, making sure everything was running smoothly before she headed back out. A lot sure had changed in a few months alright. She smoothed the green number she had been changing into for her December leg and slowly rose to her feet. Man was this kid not taking it easy on her, she was almost certain that he or she was allergic to Vegas because if it were even possible her morning sickness had been worse since she'd been here. Checking her mascara in the mirror, she sighed to herself running her hand over a few of her hardly visible wrinkles. When going through the divorce with Charlie she had never questioned herself like she was with this one, she had never once wondered if she wasn't good enough. I guess that was the difference between wanting something and not.

"Looks like it's show time again little one." She said softly to herself; or her unborn child rather, resting her hand on her stomach. Slowly after telling all of her children about their new sibling, she could feel herself start to grow more and more attached. At first, she feared she wouldn't have the same bond like she'd had with Shelby but as her pregnancy slowly progressed she realized it was just a mute fear. Breathing in and tugging at her dress one last time she turned and headed for the exit.

"Hey, I was just about to come and get you," Narvel said uneasily as he spotted Reba rounding the corner and heading for center stage, ready to make her entrance. Looking down at her feet, she sighed softly. Did this ever get any easier?

"Sorry I was just taking an extra minute to freshen up." She mumbled, looking up at him, locking her eyes with his dark brown ones.

"Not sure why it's not like you needed it." He mused sweetly causing Reba's breath to hitch in her throat. For a second there he sounded like Narvel, her Narvel, the one that gave compliments, and brushed her stray hairs to the side, smiling at her as their eyes locked together lovingly. For a second there, he almost had her fooled.

"Well, thanks." She replied before excusing herself and rushing off towards the stage. She could feel her heart beating, almost so fast that she was sure it was going to pop right out of her chest.T hat Narvel is gone, Reba. She chastised herself silently. It was easier for her to think that way. Breathing in she plastered on the biggest smile her facial muscles could allow, squinting a bit at the shining lights, and grabbing her microphone, proceeding forward as she did so.

"We sure like to go out with a bang huh?" Kix Brooks laughed as the crew rounded together backstage, each raising a celebratory drink in the air.

* * *

"Thank you once again, family, for making this all happen." He finished, applauding everyone in the group as they clinked the glasses together, each taking a sip. Smiling uneasily Reba brought her sparkling cider to her lips, flinching as the bubbly substance began to make her nauseous.

"Hey Reba, we're going to go hit the town one last time, you feeling up to joining us?" Barbara questioned, startling Reba as she quickly set her glass down on the table next to her.

"You know Barb we have a long day of traveling ahead of us and..." Reba trailed off, biting her lip, as she looked off to the side, trying to come up with some sort of an excuse.

"And... I totally get it honey; just make sure you get some rest okay?" Barbara smiled, kissing her cheek and giving Reba's back a small rub. Thank goodness Barbara understood. After she gave her last few thanks to the band and crew, she quickly headed off in the direction of her suite. Narvel, who seemed to have the same idea, accidentally bumped into her, using the back elevator to the entrance of the secluded suites.

"Oh, my bad." She mumbled awkwardly as she quickly stepped back, running a hand down her sparkly brown show blouse, which she had decided not to change out of.

"No I wasn't looking ahead, I'm sorry." He breathed, the glimmer reflecting from her ring catching his eye. She still wore the jewelry he gave her? He smiled to himself. It shouldn't have meant anything to him, but it did. Waiting for the elevator patiently, they awkwardly stood in stiff silence until its bing made them both jump in relief.

"After you," Narvel said, motioning with his hand for her to enter the elevator first, Reba silently obeyed as she quickly entered, shuffling to the side furthest away from him.

"So, last December show huh?" He said breaking the silence, clearing his throat as they both looked ahead.

"We've had a pretty good run so far." She replied softly, closing her eyes for a second, as she begged her rapid heartbeat to slow down. She'd made sure to avoid this possibility since they'd arrived two weeks ago and just when she thought she was safe, she had to find herself "trapped" in an elevator with her husband – ex-husband. She still had to remind herself that it was official and had been for almost two months now. Just as the elevator came to a stop, they both stepped forward, this time almost knocking into one another.

"Sor-" They started in unison as they awkwardly fumbled out of the elevator, Narvel's arm accidentally grazing against her thigh, causing Reba's breath to catch in her throat.

"Are we still heading back to Tennessee together?" He randomly questioned, still not making any effort to distance himself from her body.

"Uh, I don't see why not."

"Everyone else is heading through Santa Fe." She shrugged, trying desperately not to look him in the eye. Nodding once more, she turned to the right, ready to head towards her room when she felt him tug at her arm, spinning her around, and bringing her in for a deep kiss. Completely caught off guard, without a chance to pull away, she found herself leaning into him, and allowing the kiss to deepen. It wasn't until they momentarily pulled away, both breathing heavily, that she noticed that his strong arms were now firmly wrapped around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She questioned; her nose still only centimeters from his. Instead of answering her, he leaned in once more, capturing her mouth in a sweet and passionate kiss. This time, she pressed her hands gently against his chest, breaking the kiss.

"Narvel I'm serious what are you doing?" She said the confusion very evident in her voice.

"We're divorced."

"And besides aren't you with Laura?" She continued to mumble, shaking her head and taking the moment to distance herself a bit.

"Laura and I aren't anything serious and besides that didn't stop us before." He casually replied, trying to regain their closeness. Had he just said that? Her face immediately burned with anger as she turned it to the side and tried to catch her breath, quickly jerking away from him.

"I can't."

"I just can't." She choked out, desperately trying to keep her tears from falling. She turned away as quickly as she could, practically running to her room, as she heard him faintly call out to her. Once she was safely inside, she leaned against the door, her shaking body no longer able to hold it's self up as it found its way to the ground. Pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head firmly on them, she wept. It felt like she was losing him all over again. She'd been so good and done so well at not letting him back in. She knew she had to move on but it wasn't until that moment that she realized the Narvel she once blissfully called hers was truly gone. Sniffling a bit and whipping some of her tears away with her arm, she slowly began to stand. Fumbling around the stand beside her lavish circular bed for her phone, she quickly dialed Shawna's number when she found it.

"Hello?" Shawna answered eagerly after two rings. What on earth did her step-mother need at ten thirty at night?

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Reba questioned softly, it was only then that she realized what time it was.

"Not at all, is everything okay?" Shawna pestered anxiously, Reba's voice sounded so weak and strained.

"Mom?" She questioned softly, when Reba went silent on the other line, momentarily, as she tried terribly to compose herself.

"Uh I was just wondering if you'd be able to pick me up from the airport tomorrow, there's been a change in plans."

"Of course, did something happen?" She continued to fret as she heard Reba muffle what sounded like the beginning of a cry.

"I just need you to do me this favor, okay?" She replied in desperation, her voice cracking at the end.

"Always," Shawna said seriously. She decided then not to push any further. Whatever had happened, Reba wasn't going to tell her over the phone, and she wasn't exactly sure she was prepared to hear just what had brought her step-mother to tears.


	13. Strange

"Hey, there you are!" Shawna exclaimed as she wrapped her step-mother in a tight hug, once Reba had entered the baggage claim of the airport.

"Goodness you look exhausted!" She added when they pulled away, looking over Reba's pulled back hair and loose black sweats. Yawning, Reba nodded in agreement. The flight back from Vegas had been anything but energizing.

"So what do you want to do at seven thirty at night?" Shawna teased as she grabbed Reba's suitcase, which had been small enough for Reba to carry on the plane with her. The rest of her things had been put into the Colosseum storage for their next leg.

"Food!" Reba answered enthusiastically, causing Shawna to laugh.

"Good to see you have your appetite back." She noted.

"It comes and goes," Reba confessed with a shrug as she followed her daughter to the exit of Nashville International Airport. As they left, Shawna noticed a few raised eyebrows and stares from the people gawking at them, but thankfully her favorite part about Nashville was that the people here never made a scene when it came to country celebrities.

"What sounds good?" Shawna questioned, once they were safely inside her car, heading towards the exit of the parking garage.

"Sonic is on the way home," Reba mentioned guiltily in a sing-songy tone as she batted her eyelashes towards Shawna from the passenger seat.

"As long as you can keep it down, I'm all for it," Shawna said, momentarily looking over towards Reba with a grin. She couldn't help but laugh at Reba's choice to dine, no matter how rich or famous her step-mother was, nothing could beat a good ole cheeseburger from Sonic.

"I needed that!" Reba said as she grabbed her vanilla shake from the island, taking a big sip, and turning back towards Shawna who was seated next to her.

"I'm glad my little brother or sister loves junk food as much as you." Shawna giggled as she peered over toward Reba's empty plate. She was sure that was the first meal Reba had been able to keep down in weeks. She continued to watch Reba in amusement as she rearranged their take out bag and plate, snapping a photo in the process.

"What are you doing?" Shawna inquired with a smirk, causing Reba to look up from her phone.

"Documenting a good nights eat and the end of this Vegas run," Reba said as if she couldn't believe that it wasn't already obvious.

"So you're telling me you're going to post a picture of Sonic on your accounts?" Shawna asked in slight bewilderment. She didn't get on social media very often and still had yet to realize how many food related posts Reba had already made.

"And you're telling me you wouldn't?" Reba scoffed back jokingly as she swiveled around in her chair, coming to a stance. Walking a few steps over to Shawna she wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you again, baby." She said as she pulled away and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Headed to bed?" Shawna questioned, as she too stood from her island chair.

"If I don't, I'll fall asleep face first in that leftover ketchup." Reba giggled, grabbing Shawna's hand and giving it one last squeeze. Smiling back at her, Shawna nodded in understanding.

"See you tomorrow." She said one last time before she too headed for home.

* * *

"Hey Red I'm comin in!"

"Reba?!" Kelly called out as she slowly made her way through the entryway of her mother in-law's mansion. Reba had given all the kids a spare key to the family home, and Kelly had swiped Brandon's from him in order to head over. Brandon had suggested that Kelly take Reba baby shopping in his replacement, as he had to work at the office and Savannah's upcoming tournament to configure through.

"I'm coming upstairs." She yelled again, after waiting a moment in silence. Brandon had told her to expect her arrival, not to mention that it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning, and usually Reba was up and moving by this hour of the day. Heading to the left where Reba's master bedroom was located, she heard some rustling from the opposite end, which made her pause and turn around.

"Red?..." She said again, as she came closer to the room that she had remembered, once belonged to Shawna and Chelsea.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kelly questioned again as she opened the door to find Reba crisscrossed on the floor, going through what appeared to be old baby clothes.

"Oh, Kell! Honey, what are you doing here?" Reba questioned a little disheveled as she quickly set the wooden box; she was shifting through, off to the side.

"Your son set up a shopping date for us, remember?" Kelly reminded with a laugh.

"Why are you shifting through the girls' old clothes?" Kelly continued to question as Reba smoothed out her navy blouse. Reba hadn't exactly gotten to the part where she had started to tell the rest of her family about the baby, but she was sure Brandon would have let it slip to Kelly, or at least she assumed he would have.

"I was going to make a quilt out of my favorite pieces." She answered honestly with a small smile. She had decided that she would compile baby clothes from all of her children and make a quilt out of it for the newest member.

"Awe, that's precious." Kelly mused as she brought her hands out of her white furry coat pockets.

"So would hate me if I stole you away for a little bit then?" Kelly asked once more, dropping their current conversation, she could already guess who the quilt was for but she wasn't sure if Brandon was supposed to have let the secret slip out or not, so she figured she'd play it safe.

"Stolen by you? How could anyone hate that?" Reba joked with a sweet laugh, as she maneuvered her way around the mess of clothes on the floor and made her way towards the exit with Kelly.

"I was thinking we could eat and then head to Hill Center," Kelly mentioned as she watched Reba grab her purse and sunglasses, following Kelly to her front door.

"Couldn't have come up with a better plan myself."

* * *

"So what exactly were you looking for?" Reba questioned as she strolled along the Hill Center's street, shops all along the side.

"We have just about everything a baby could possibly need but I wanted to find some fun things to decorate his room with," Kelly answered, taking a sip of the smoothie; she'd gotten to go, from the spot they had lunch at. She seemed to do a lot better with her morning sickness when she was up and moving.

"How about Meredith's craft's, they might have some fun letters we can decorate with and maybe even some cute wallpaper ideas?" Reba suggested as they came to the end of that street and began to turn to their right, onto the next.

"Lead the way," Kelly said with a smile as she followed in Reba's direction towards the small craft store at the end of the street.

"Good afternoon ladies." The lady at the front desk greeted, as Reba and Kelly entered the shop; the bell attached to the door chiming, announcing their presence.

"Thank you, good afternoon to you as well," Reba replied sweetly as she made her way over to the back left of the shop, where she spotted big white letters hanging along the wall.

"You could get a big R and B and decorate them with these," Reba mentioned as she pointed to the fun assortment of stickers, which sat nestled under the letters. Taking to the idea, Kelly smiled as she eyed the big lighthouse figurine next to the letters Reba had pointed out. For her second child, she opted to more of a lighthouse boat theme for his nursery, getting cute dark blue and ship type decorations. Cooing over the cowboy and cowgirl themed decorations not far from where Kelly was, Reba held one of them up for Kelly to see.

"That is so you!" Kelly laughed as she admired the little boot hat rack, Reba had in her hand.

"You could totally consider getting that for your little on-"

"Nephew." She quickly corrected herself, while biting the inside of her cheek as remembered that Pake had recently had a baby boy not that long ago and hoping that Reba would think nothing of it. Clearing her throat Reba laughed back awkwardly.

"It sure is cute." She said setting it down as she moved further down the line of items, Kelly doing the same at the opposite end. For a moment there Reba had thought that Kelly was talking about her son or daughter... Maybe she was just paranoid. After cooing and gushing over just about every weird and wonderful decoration they could find, Kelly went to the front to pay for a few items, while Reba stepped out early for some fresh air.

"You're Reba McEntire!" A middle-aged woman with tinted sunglasses called out as she stopped in her tracks in front of the shop, a small boy gripping her hand.

"That's what they call me." Reba mused sweetly as she waved to the small boy who hid behind his mother's legs shyly.

"I adore your work, my nieces and nephews watch your show almost every day." She continued on, extending her hand out for Reba to shake, in which Reba graciously accepted.

"You're so sweet to say that, thank you," Reba replied with a brilliant smile as the lady stepped back a bit, returning to the path.

"I won't take up any more of your time but it's really an honor." She said once more before jiggling her son's hand back in a goodbye and continuing on down the path.

"Who was that?" Kelly questioned just as she exited the store.

"I don't actually know, just some sweet lady who recognized me," Reba replied softly as she pushed off the wall, signifying that she was ready to continue along their journey.

"I'm pooped; would you like to head back to the house before going home?" Kelly asked once they'd looped back around, heading in the direction of the parking center.

"I'd love to," Reba said with a smile as she followed beside Kelly.

* * *

"Hey, honey..."

"And Mom?" Brandon added in surprise as he entered the living room, a Taco Bell takeout bag in hand.

"I take it girls day went well then?" He questioned as he set the bag and his keys on the island and made his way over to the table giving Kelly a side hug and small rub on the back.

"It went so good I even bought some stuff for Remington's room." Kelly smiled back as Reba nodded in agreement, taking a small sip of her tea.

"See I told you a woman would be far better than me with that kind of stuff," Brandon said with a laugh as he walked over to the fridge, retrieving a Pepsi from inside.

"You weren't wrong," Reba added back teasingly before she was interrupted by Seth racing into the room with his iPad in hand, some type of video displayed on the screen.

"Grandma, Savannah wants to talk to you on FaceTime," Seth announced as he brought the device and set in front of Reba, Savannah's face swimming into view.

"Grandma, I have to tell you all about my new lesson's with Apollo." Savannah gushed from the other end, immediately causing Reba to smile. Taking the opportunity, as Reba was occupied; Kelly dragged Brandon over into the far corner where she was sure Reba couldn't hear.

"Does she have any idea that I know about you know?" Kelly questioned seriously as she peered over at Reba and Seth who were still busy listening to Savannah.

"You know I kept meaning to tell her that I'd mentioned it to you but like taking out the trash...

"It slipped my mind," Brandon said playfully causing Kelly to smack him in the chest.

"Well, it can't slip when she's right in front of you," Kelly said evilly as she smiled through her clenched teeth. She couldn't pretend that she didn't know any longer, especially with her slip up at the shop today.

"Alright, alright," Brandon mumbled unwilling as he looked over at Reba once more before looking to Kelly who gave him an encouraging smile. His new brother or sister wasn't exactly his favorite topic at the moment; mostly because it involved still keeping it a secret from his father but he knew that the more people he got Reba to open up to about it, the sooner she might actually tell his dad.


	14. Mary, Did You Know?

"I knew it!"

"So you've known as long as he has?" Reba questioned Kelly anxiously, who sat next to Brandon on the other side of the table.

"Give or take a day or two after you told me..."

"But yeah," Brandon answered in place of Kelly shyly.

"Why didn't you just tell me yourself though?" Kelly curiously questioned. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that it was a tough situation but given her own predicament of currently becoming a mother for the second time and Brandon's welcoming response, she would have thought telling her would have been the least terrifying out of the whole bunch.

"I wasn't sure how everyone would react, I thought maybe you might be angry or something..." Reba mumbled under her breath as she fiddled with the silver Christmas placemats Kelly had laid out on the table, a few days prior.

"Angry?"

"Why?" Kelly asked, genuinely confused. Even if she had been mad, which she wasn't, it wouldn't have been her to place to be.

"Well for starters, it isn't exactly an ideal situation, and all of my children are grown, it's a little weird, to say the least," Reba confessed in a hushed tone. They had sent Seth upstairs to talk with Savannah on FaceTime so that they could have an "adult" conversation, but one never knew when big ears might be snooping around the corner.

"That just means you have built in babysitters." Kelly laughed as she nudged Brandon, causing Reba to give them a weak but small smile.

"That part is a perk."

"It's just been a stressful mess, to be honest with the both of you." She said with a sad sigh. The amount of change that had happened in this one year could suffice for the next five or six.

"Well speaking of stress, don't you think telling dad about it will make things a little easier?" Brandon finally questioned softly. Kelly and his sisters had been urging him to bring the topic up sooner to Reba, but every time Narvel was mentioned in a conversation she would just sull up or change the subject.

"I don't know..."

"But it's getting late." She said quickly, causing Brandon to sigh sadly. Stubborn as a mule.

"You're right," Kelly added softly, as she ran her hand over her growing baby bump. As much as she'd like to help Brandon convince Reba that it was time to talk to Narvel, she knew right now wasn't the time or place. Standing up, Kelly walked over to Reba and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"We are always here for you." She said once more, trying to reassure her mother-in-law that she was indeed serious.

"I love both to pieces."

"I'm lucky to have yall," Reba replied as she moved over so that she could then pull Brandon in for a hug. Giving her back a small rub before they pulled away he nodded a little bit.

"You sure are." He said with a cheeky wink.

"And we love you too." He then added quickly, before turning and leading the way to his and Kelly's front door, leaving Kelly in the kitchen to clean things up before bed.

"Tomorrow Savannah fly's back home but maybe we can get together and talk some more over the next few days?" Brandon urged softly once they were standing in front of her SUV, the cool December night air around them.

"I'd love that." Reba smiled, while Brandon held the driver's side door open, watching as she carefully entered the SUV. Waiting a moment as she got situated, Brandon waved once more, before closing the door, and taking a few steps back towards his house. He sighed again taking in a big deep breath as he slowly watched her pull out of the driveway. He was grateful that his shopping idea with Kelly had worked and had led to her opening up but he was also disappointed in how closed off she was still being. Baby steps he reminded himself.

* * *

"How's the new house?"

"Everything unpacked yet?" Shawna questioned her sister as she bit into an ooey-gooey piece of homemade cinnamon bread; one of Reba's favorite holiday traditions. Chassidy had come back to Tennessee for a couple of days to take care of some things in regards to signing off her old house and for the last day had decided to spend it with her mom and sister.

"It's bigger than the one we had here but you wouldn't know that with all the boxes right now." She mumbled as she added a teaspoon of sugar to her newly poured tea and began to thoroughly stir it.

"Bigger isn't always better, that means more to clean," Reba added with a wide-eyed chuckle as she brushed off her sticky hands. She'd just finished icing the bread before Shawna had arrived and apparently still hadn't managed to get all of the goo off of her hands.

"Don't tell Scott that," Chassidy said with a small laugh. Her husband had been anything but excited for their recent move. Even though it had been because of him and his job position, he'd been quite content with their house and their life in Nashville. Cypress was something that sort of just came out of the blue.

"How long do you plan to stay in Texas?" Shawna added curiously. She was sure that her sister's move to Hendersonville would have been her last, with the kids getting older, and Mason starting high school soon.

"We'd like to stick this one out until both Mason and Jadyn graduate high school, but we'll see where it goes I guess," Chassidy said with a shrug. She was quite used to moving and jumping around, so the recent change in pace didn't really bother her at all. Besides, it wasn't like she wasn't still close to family, it was just a different type of family.

"We really will miss you this year at Christmas," Reba said half joking, with her overly dramatic pouty face.

"You mean you'll miss your grandkids." Chassidy corrected with a raised eyebrow as she pointed her hand, which now held a slice of cinnamon bread in it, towards Reba.

"That's a given."

"I had to add you to make you feel better," Reba answered, causing Chassidy to laugh.

"Christmas is going to be weird anyway." She said referring subtly again to her parents' recent divorce.

"But we will definitely try to be here next year." She added, Reba's instant perked reaction causing her to smile even bigger.

"Besides it will be Remington's first Christmas." Shawna and Chassidy said in unison, causing them all to break out into laughter once more. It was no secret how much Chassidy loved babies, in fact, her family had dubbed her as the baby bandit because she was always holding one whenever she got the chance. There was no way she was going to miss her newborn nephew and baby brother or sister's first Christmas.


	15. You're No Good

"Reba, what is it?" Elena, a Strackstruck front desk employee, asked eagerly, as she and the whole bunch circled around Reba. Giggling to herself as she pulled out a pair of bright red boxer shorts, Reba held them up for everyone to see.

"Santa Shorts!" She announced enthusiastically as she set the box, they had come in, down and proceeded to pull them on over her black jeans, causing the room to cheer in unison.

"I'm certain we have the best boss lady ever." One colleague in the back whispered to another as they watched in awe.

"Caroline's turn!" Reba enthused as she motioned for Caroline to be the next gift recipient. Once Caroline had taken her place and the attention of the room was on her, Reba headed for the back corner where an array of snacks lined the back wall. Narvel, who Reba hadn't noticed sitting in the back, cleared his throat, just as she was beginning to reach for a sandwich. Catching her off guard, Reba turned around, forgetting the sandwich, and focusing her attention to Narvel.

"Narvel!" She exclaimed in a hushed manner as she peered over at him, walking a little closer so that they wouldn't catch anyone's attention. She watched as he motioned for her to follow him to a more secluded area of the room. Biting the inside of her cheek, she sighed in annoyance, obeying as she followed him. They hadn't talked much, if at all, since their confrontation in Vegas. He couldn't possibly want to talk about that now, so what on earth did he want?

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think we should part ways at the beginning of the year." He managed to blurt out nervously, once they were securely far enough away from everyone else.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes back on his.

"I just think it would be best for the both of us if we didn't work so closely together anymore." He continued on, trying to keep any emotions he had on the subject hidden.

"You or SHE thinks it's best to drop me from my own company?" Reba snarled back angrily. He knew there really wasn't ever a good time to tell her something like this, but right now wasn't exactly a tactful time either.

"You still co-own the company and everything; it'll just be the RBI side that handles your endeavors." He quietly continued, sighing softly at her noticeably growing anger. Nothing he could say could possibly make this better.

"I really can't believe you." She mumbled, ignoring his obvious plea to keep the conversation purely business.

"Reba, what do you want me to say?" He questioned, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as if he seriously didn't have the faintest idea.

"I want you to say that you're lying." She answered back, staring at him as if he had two heads.

"That you're not actually dating a woman I confided in as a friend just two months after we divorced." She continued truthfully, causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Maybe I want you to tell me that you didn't lie when you said we would continue to work together like grown adults and not let feelings or emotions get in the way." She added as she cast her eyes downward. She waited for Narvel to defend himself ... or say anything really.

"Picture time!" Courtney called out from the far corner of the room causing them both to look over.

"Fine," Reba stated, as they made eye contact once more.

"I'll talk to Carolyn and Justin at the first of January." She continued bitterly.

"Oh and Merry Christmas to you too by the way." She added with a weak smile as she headed off towards where the team had set up the chairs they wanted everyone to take the pictures in. Narvel pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in deeply, trying to compose himself before he followed in Reba's direction.

"Narvel! Go sit next to Reba!" Leighton Reed called out as she waved around the company camera she was holding. For the last couple of shots, Narvel had been standing in the back with a few of the company's long-term employees.

"Front and center." She continued to instruct as she pointed to the empty chair next to Reba. Obeying her command he rounded his way to the front, swallowing hard as he watched Reba avoid his eye contact. He could feel the emptiness in the pit of his stomach from their conversation earlier. How was it he had let himself so badly hurt the woman he'd spent the last two and a half decades protecting? How he let himself get in this position was beyond him. He knew that agreeing with Laura's suggestion to ask Reba if they could go their separate ways was wrong but the control he was allowing his loneliness to have was almost an entirely new life force of its own. He looked at Reba once more before he took his seat, situating himself. He tried desperately to smile and pretend as if nothing was wrong. How was it that Reba made it look so easy to sit there and pretend everything was fine and dandy?

"What's wrong with your dad he looks like someone punched him in the stomach?" Kelly whispered to her husband Brandon, once all of the pictures had been taken and everyone had broken away once again, the party starting to wind down.

"I was thinking more constipated but yeah I noticed it too..." He whispered back as he reached out for River, taking her from Kelly.

"Whatever it is though... It isn't good." He added as he tilted his head sideways, watching as his dad stood awkwardly talking to one of Starstruck's newest team members. He'd never seen his dad so out of place at one of his own company gatherings.

"Time for some investigating then Batman," Kelly whispered back as she too looked over in Brandon's direction, catching a glimpse of Reba who was happily chatting up Caroline.

"Sure thing Cat Woman but first, Whiskers here needs a diaper change." He added while he lifted River a bit, feeling the weight of her heavy diaper.

"I'll let you handle that," Kelly said with a laugh as she patted Brandon's shoulder and quickly made her escape, walking over to Reba and grabbing a cup of punch on her way.

"I guess this two-part mission is all mine."

"And it looks like most of our ammunition is your diaper," Brandon said, crinkling his nose as he pulled River's backside away from his face. Setting her back on his hip he watched as she looked up and smiled at him; kissing her rosy cheek in return, he quickly headed for the bathroom door.


	16. How Was I To Know?

"You okay?" Brandon questioned hesitantly as he slowly rose from his kneeling poison, next to Reba, to retrieve the wet washcloth on the edge of the sink.

"I th-" Reba began before leaning right back over the toilet once more. Brandon quickly knelt back down, pulling some of her stray hair out of her face, and calmly rubbing her back for support. He watched intently as she dry-heaved a moment longer before she collapsed on the rim of the toilet seat, exhausted. She'd been back and forth from the bathroom for at least three hours before Brandon had arrived, and that was an hour ago...

"You're good at this." She mumbled softly as she shifted into a siting poison, leaning up against the side of the sink.

"Taking care of tired and sick pregnant women?" Brandon questioned with a laugh. He'd helped two different women through four different pregnancies, he was sure he'd seen it all.

"I have too much practice." He said jokingly, causing her to laugh softly in response. He could tell how exhausted she was as he watched her try to control her heavy breathing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just call Doctor Slater and tell her you won't be making it in today?" Brandon inquired softly, handing her the damp wash cloth, in which she accepted graciously.

"Last one before the holidays, got to squeeze in all the screen time I can with the little one." She replied sweetly before running the wash cloth over her face. She normally would have just considered postponing the appointment for a day or two but with Christmas just around the corner, literally, she couldn't afford to skip out.

"Alrighty then let's get going," Brandon said as she grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet, setting the wash cloth down. Holding onto Brandon's left arm, she allowed him to steadily lead her to the door.

"How about Anthem?" Reba wondered aloud, as she looked out the window of Brandon's Ford F-150, on their way back from the Doctor's office.

"No," Brandon said sternly, not even bothering to look over his shoulder or away from the road.

"They'll call him Ant." He added a moment later. Not even bothering to retaliate, Reba looked on, thinking silently to herself.

"Avalon?" She asked after a few moments had passed.

"Hell no." Brandon immediately answered, causing Kelly to laugh from the seat next to him. She'd scheduled a lunch date with Ashley Arrison, the wife of her band member Aben and a fellow friend. Once they had finished she'd asked Ashley to drop her off at the hospital just before Reba's appointment had ended.

"And why not?!" Reba argued back. She actually liked that one.

"No brother of mine will be called Ava." He said shaking his head as if she were crazy.

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Reba inquired back, causing him to pause a moment. He'd been so used to referring to the unborn baby as a boy because of his expecting wife.

"Then she's not dating until she's forty," Brandon answered honestly, looking over to a smiling Kelly, who was quite amused by her husband and mother in-law's bickering.

"And I'm still not letting you name her Avalon." He continued. You couldn't tell unless you really knew him but Brandon was quite protective when it came to his family, behind that tough and gruff exterior of course.

"How about Ranger?" Kelly questioned softly. She and Brandon had probably gone through six or seven baby books before agreeing upon a middle name for Remington and she remembered circling Ranger as a possibility.

"Or Ryder."

"Or even Wrangler."

"Remington Wrangler?" Reba questioned with a laugh.

"That one was Brandon's idea." Kelly laughed back.

"But I liked Regulus." Kelly continued, looking back at Reba who was intently listening to Kelly's suggestions.

"I also kind of like West," Reba said with a shrug.

"We are not the Kardashians!" Brandon intervened quickly.

"That's North, not West." Reba corrected, still laughing at how quick he was to object.

"Randy Houser's son is named West."

"We aren't the Houser's either, even if he oddly does look a lot like dad." Brandon uttered.

"If it's on a compass, it ain't happening." He added firmly while peering at Reba's reflection in the review mirror.

"Fair enough..."

"I guess." Reba, she mumbled with a slightly amused scoff. She had really just been pulling his chain on that one.

"Any little girl suggestions?" Reba asked once more as Brandon began to turn onto the road that led to his driveway.

"I'm still partial to Brooklyn." He said cheekily, referring to when he and Kelly were first looking at boy and girl names.

"Of course you are," Kelly said with an eye roll. It was no secret that Brandon had the hots for the actress Brooklyn Decker. Kelly always made fun of him when they watched Grace and Frankie. She was even sure that he'd seen the movie Just Go With It at least a dozen times.

"Can I answer for you?" Kelly questioned a nodding Reba with an evil grin.

"No!" She said, giving her husband a light slap on his arm, causing him to laugh teasingly before she opened the passenger door and exited the vehicle.

* * *

"Wait a second."

"Hold on the front door."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Stop addin' to the tab, it's full," Reba stressed as Brandon continuingly questioned her in bewilderment.

"He dropped you from your own company?" Kelly asked in place of her husband, as she too looked at Reba in disbelief.

"I still co-own the company; he just wants RBI to manage me," Reba explained calmly. She wasn't trying to get them worked up and angry with Narvel, she just wanted them to hear about the sudden adjustment from her first.

"I'm not complaining I just wanted you to hear it from me first." She said softly, trying to end the conversation as quickly as she'd started it.

"Can he even do that?" Brandon wondered aloud, completely ignoring Reba's comment, clearly very bothered by the recent news. Shrugging in response to his question, Kelly just looked back at Reba.

"I hope you're not ang-"

"Angry with you?"

"Again, why would we be?" Brandon asked quickly, cutting Reba off, slightly frustrated. Why was she always so worried about them being mad at her?

"Never Reba," Kelly answered back sincerely, resting her hand on Reba's shoulder.

"Right before Christmas?" Brandon mumbled once more, still not quite able to believe what his dad had done.

"It's just one bit of bad news after the other." Reba continued to answer Kelly, as she rested her own hand on top of hers lovingly.

"It comes with the territory I guess," Brandon said referring to the divorce. He'd already witnessed a divorce once before, amazingly uglier than this one; he knew what to expect all too well.

"Excuse me a moment, I need to use the restroom," Reba mumbled a moment later after everyone had fallen quiet from Brandon's comment. She didn't really want to go back into the whole divorce talk; even she was getting tired of it.

"Certainly," Kelly said removing her hand and watching Reba head towards the bathroom, off to the left of the kitchen. Once Kelly was sure Reba had gone far enough down the hall she turned harshly towards her husband.

"If I get that deal with Atlantic Records, I want your name on the papers."

"If he wants to drop her, he can scratch my name off as well." She continued in an angry whisper.

"There's nothing that would make me happier right now," Brandon replied. Kelly looked back at him defensively as if she expected him to object; instead, he brought her into a soft protective hug.


	17. You Take The Wings Off Me

"Shane really guessed it?" Shelby questioned his mother in surprise as he sipped his morning coffee, on the back deck of their Cancun vacation home.

"Sort of," Reba admitted shyly, as she nursed a mug, in the shape of a cowgirl boot, of warm tea.

"He saw me get sick and it all kind of poured out." She continued to divulge, as her son peered on, awaiting a further explanation.

"Poured out?" Shelby chastised her poor choice of words with a snort.

"Hush you." She reprimanded with an animated eye-roll, which in return caused him to laugh.

"Morning early birds." Shane Tarleton chirped, catching their attention as he happily entered the deck.

"About time!" Shelby teased as he lifted up his coffee mug in salute.

"Hey, you weren't up all night here with Miss McSecrets." He defended as he went to sit down on the deck couch next to Reba.

"Sorry about that..." She mumbled guiltily before quickly taking another sip of her tea. After keeping the pregnancy from Shane almost the entire trip, she'd finally told him that she was pregnant when she woke him in the dead of the night with her morning sickness.

"You know, I think as payment you should name him Shane." Shane taunted, nudging Reba a little with his shoulder.

"Why does everyone think that SHE is a boy?" Reba challenged with a small laugh.

"We don't, we're just hoping." Shelby intervened with a cheeky smile.

"Which reminds me Cornelius would make a pretty cool boy name." Shelby continued on with an encouraging grin and nod of the head.

"Then have a kid and name him Cornelius."

"Because I'm popping this one out before she can grow a you know what..." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Anyway." She said suddenly before either of the men had a chance to respond.

"It's time to leave paradise, the plane leaves at eleven." She finished, moving from her crisscrossed position and rising to her feet.

* * *

"So the baby hates planes huh?" Shelby questioned softly as soon as his mother had returned from the airport bathroom, still slightly gripping her upset stomach. Glaring at him through the embarrassment of getting sick in public, she ignored his question and stood there in silence, waiting for the baggage claim to begin shuffling out bags.

"I'm sorry ma." He added sincerely, running his hand along her back and calming her down a bit. He could tell that it wasn't really him she was upset with.

"Do want to skip that late lunch and just head back to the house?" He asked a moment later, once she had visibly relaxed a bit, the bags finally starting to descend onto the carousel.

"No, you're heading back home tonight and I want to make sure you eat." She replied as she spotted Shane's bag, who had gone off to use the men's restroom himself. Cutting him off and pointing to the bag, she motioned for Shelby to quickly retrieve it before it went around the carousel once again.

"He sure doesn't understand the meaning of packing light." Shelby huffed as he quickly set the large black bag down in front of her with a thud.

"Some people have more essentials than others." Reba defended softly, her good mood from earlier slowly starting to return.

"About lunch, I'm grown man, who can take care of himself; it's really okay if we just head back to the house." Shelby ensured as Reba's attention resumed to the carousel.

"Grown men, who can take care of themselves have to eat too." She mocked back, crossing her arms.

"Besides can't you just accept that I want to have a meal with my boy?"

"Even if I'm not going to eat..." She added wearily, referring to her unpredictable stomach. Even if she couldn't eat with him she still wanted to treat him to a nice meal before he headed back home to North Carolina. It would be a while before she saw him and she knew that like her, one of his favorite things to do was eat.

"I guess I can accept that." He said with a defeated smile. He couldn't deny the fact that he was hungry and he wasn't about to turn down food.


	18. The Great Divide

"Brett she's gorgeous, it's time." Carolyn Snell insisted as she looked up from the phone she was typing away on.

"I know because I dolled her." Brett Freedman mused as he pursed his lips and flipped one last piece of Reba's perfectly styled red fringe. Reba, who was patiently waiting for her cue, for her morning radio interview, giggled a little. Nobody, except Cody Allan and his team, would be seeing her, but as usual, that didn't discourage Brett and his perfection.

"Everyone, the Queen of Country, Miss. Reba McEntire." Cody praised, introducing her, just as Brett brushed the shoulder of her purple shirt and then darted off to the side to stand next to Carolyn.

"You're too sweet." Reba mused as she adjusted the headset so that it wouldn't ruin Brett's perfect job.

"I swear I still get chills every time you are in the studio, so thank you again for joining us." He said genuinely, into his headset, while smiling across the table at her. Laughing at his comment, Reba smiled at his praise.

"My pleasure."

"Getting down to business, it's time to talk about the Vegas Residency." Cody continued as he adjusted a nob on the microphone in front of him.

"Too much fun!" Reba enthused as she threw her head back at bit.

"We will be starting back up this late November and the beginning of December." She continued to inform proudly.

"A little birdy did tell me that the dates from the beginning of the year and this summer were postponed until next year."

"Why is that?" Cody inquired.

"We've been working on other projects and decided that it would be the best route for us to take." She responded carefully, her enthusiasm clearly dissipated.

"Projects!?" Cody perked up, glancing a bit at his assistant who was standing a few feet behind him. She too was a diehard Reba fan.

"You heard her guys, loud and clear on public radio." He added, his excitement very evident.

"Seeing as we're losing primal opportunities to see legends in Vegas, you must specify." He added eagerly.

"Is that how it works now?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Some of it includes writing and the rest of it includes development." She added softly. Nodding his head as she replied, Cody's smile widened.

"I'm sure everyone else is wondering the same thing I am, who is this writing partner?" He questioned quickly, he could tell she wasn't going to reveal much more to him at the moment.

"I don't want to say too much, in case it doesn't happen, but it's my buddy Melissa Peterman." She revealed with a bright smile. Leaning back in his chair a bit, Cody looked down at the script in front of him.

"I'm dying right now."

"It's probably going to kill me and every listener to divert from this topic but we have a few fan-generated questions we must ask." He said over dramatically as he turned the page to the next set of questions.

"Shoot." She said excitedly.

"What do future music plans look like for you?" Cody asked, rubbing his hands together a bit.

"We're working and playing, be patient." She answered as she caught Carolyn intently watching from the corner of her eye, making sure that she didn't reveal too much information.

"How have you adjusted to life post-divorce? What advice would you give those going through that type of change?" He questioned seriously, looking up from his paper and back at her.

Catching her breath a bit as her brain searched for a way to answer the question, she cleared her voice. "Umm, I guess like my buddy John Michael Montgomery once said, Life is a Dance." She finished with a shrug. Waiting for her to expand upon her thought Cody nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes you lead and sometimes you follow, I've learned to adapt and accept." She stuttered a bit. She could feel her hands start to shake as she firmly gripped the headset.

"Everyone deserves happiness and I just want everyone to be happy, everyone should." She added honestly. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd answered the question, she'd just wanted to move on to an easier topic. She knew the topic would start to come up more and more but each time it did she found that nothing could really mentally prepare her for it.

"Thank you for touching on that and I completely agree," Cody added warmly before looking at his director, who had begun to count him down.

"You bet."

"Well, folks there you have it, straight from the Queen herself."

Later that afternoon Carolyn followed Reba carefully into Starstruck. Previously this year Narvel had given his office to Reba, who in place had given hers to Justin McIntosh and Carolyn Snell, so that he could operate the Starstruck Management from the other side of the building, along with Brandon; a decision he'd also made on his own.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea heading in today?"

"You're not scheduled." Carolyn worried. She knew that any of the days Reba wasn't scheduled there was a possibility Narvel or Brandon were here; sometimes she tended to make the idea of seeing Narvel a bigger issue then even Reba did.

"I just need a few things, shouldn't take long," Reba mumbled as she continued on down the hall, silently wishing Carolyn would stop hovering. She had left a few legal documents regarding being awarded full legal custody of her unborn child in her new office. So far it seemed not much could be accomplished until her son or daughter was born.

"Why don't you wait in the car so we can head right to lunch?" Reba suggested as she reached for the knob on the front door of her office, turning her attention towards Carolyn.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Carolyn agreed cheerfully. She could tell that Reba seemed a little on edge but she ignored the desire to question it further. Watching as Carolyn headed back down the hall, Reba proceeded to unlock her sealed tight office. She allowed herself to enter, taking a moment to familiarize herself with the surroundings, because, after all, it had still been Narvel's just a month and a half ago. Before thinking twice about it she headed for the spacious dark wooden desk, to the side where she had kept the documents locked up and retrieved them. Getting ready to leave she stood still a moment, mesmerized by the empty, tan, pristine bookshelf that was identical to those in her old office. Once riddled with pictures of Italy, Cancun, and Fiji. Sighing, she shook her head, and readied her keys, leaving those memories behind. Walking swiftly down the hall, she headed for the main floor as thoughts about what she should fill her bookshelf with clouded her mind. Not paying any attention at all she rounded the corner, accidentally bumping right into to Narvel who was coming from the opposite direction. Her heart beat a thousand miles a minute as she quickly went to make sure her papers were still securely under her arm.

"Watch it." She mumbled a bit harsher than she had intended. More than anything, the idea of him seeing the papers frightened her half to death.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He defended softly, looking her black long-sleeved shirt and slacks over. She had paired the ensemble with her tall black Reba cowboy boots and thick long black scarf. She had been wearing a lot of scarfs lately, in order to hide her "belly", if you could even call it that. Five months along and you still couldn't tell she was carrying. Rubbing his beard a bit he noticed that she had shifted a thick packet of papers that were nestled under her arm.

"What are those?" He half wondered aloud, obviously startling her a bit.

"Papers, don't you have eyes?" She snapped. She was being short with him on purpose; the very idea of this conversation escalating was making her so nervous she was beginning to feel nauseous. Funny how once upon a time talking to him gave her the opposite effect.

"Alright, I'll let you go then." He replied a little defensively. He watched as she didn't argue any further, heading straight for the elevator and on her way. He titled his head to the side just ever so slightly. There was something different about her he thought, it wasn't the short hair, he'd known about that long before the Hearts of Hope Luncheon, in which he secretly still put together as his manager duties hadn't yet been fully absolved, but instead, something completely different. He decided to let it go, it was no longer his place, and she'd made that abundantly clear.


	19. Straight From You

"Come here you!" Chassidy mumbled in relief as she pulled Reba into a tight hug.

"It's so good to see you, looking all pregnant..." She whisper teased in Reba's ear before allowing her step-mother to pull away. Nudging Chassidy in the shoulder, Reba shook her head with a laugh.

"Hush." She whispered back as she pulled her loose t-shirt even further away from her body. As of late, her wardrobe mostly consisted of black slacks, pants, and loose fitting shirts. While she was still below the average weight and size of a nearly six month pregnant woman, her body was to the point it could no longer deny the fact that she was indeed pregnant... and growing!

"How have my sweet bundles of perfection been?" Reba beamed as she looked over towards Mason and Jadyn, who were standing in the doorway, not far from their mother.

"Scott and I have been really good, thank you for asking." Chassidy retorted back sweetly as she sarcastically laid her hand on her chest, in a touched fashion.

"I meant my other bundles of perfection." Reba laughed, as she rolled her eyes at her daughter and proceeded to hug her granddaughter tightly.

"Grandma, I've been waiting all week for you to get here!"

"You have to see my room!" Jadyn insisted as she quickly pulled away from Reba's hug, her excitement already causing her to jump up and down. Smiling back at her granddaughter's enthusiasm, Reba nodded in agreement.

"You're darn right I have to see this room."

"Do you think you can fit me in for a tour now?" Reba questioned earnestly. Laughing a bit as Jadyn nodded her head and grabbed her arm quickly; she led Reba down the right hallway to where her new room was located. Pushing the white door open, Jadyn led Reba into a spacious light blue bedroom that was bordered with sparkly red wallpaper. Gasping a bit, Reba turned her head to catch the reaction of her granddaughter as they moved further into the room. Her large, dark brown bed was centered in the middle of the room and her matching desk had been placed just to the right, they were also complimented by a matching bookshelf that was in the left corner of the room at the opposite end of her closet door.

"It's Dorothy themed." Jadyn beamed, as she too, took a long look around the room. Ever since she had been a little girl, her favorite fairytale had been the Little Red Riding Hood, Reba remembered reading Jadyn that story many times over the years that she and Mason had spent at her home back in Gatalin.

"Honey it's gorgeous." Reba praised as she walked over to Jadyn's desk to get a better look at the white polka dot bulletin board that was riddled with pictures of Jadyn and her friends in dance class and softball practice.

"Mom helped me pick everything out," Jadyn said with a smile as she walked over to her closet door where her softball uniform hung, freshly washed, on the doorknob.

"I'm so happy you could make it for the last game of the season." She added softly as she proudly held the uniform up for Reba to see.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Reba beamed back as she walked over to where Jadyn was standing in order to give her one more hug. She couldn't believe that she was already almost eleven years old. Time really flew by.

"J it's time for Mason's practice, are you two ready to go?!" Chassidy yelled from down the hall at Reba and Jadyn. Jadyn, who was still holding her softball uniform, quickly hung it up and followed Reba eagerly out of the room.

* * *

"Wahoo, go Mason!"

"Looking good buddy." Reba cheered from the stands, later that afternoon, as she sat next to Chassidy and Jadyn, high up on the park's bleachers. They had been at Mason's baseball practice for about an hour, and Chassidy had already had to remind Reba that it was only a practice at least a dozen times. Grandma had a tendency to get a little excited. Shaking her head and smiling at Reba's avidity, Chassidy couldn't help but chuckle at her step-mother. Her hair, now much shorter, was wild and natural and her black sweater was tightly wrapped around her body. Chassidy was sure that Reba had yet to set her phone down the entire time they'd been there, continually snapping videos and pictures of Mason.

"You know he'll kill you if you post any of those," Chassidy informed Reba as she scooted closer to Jadyn, who was sitting in between the two of them.

"I know."

"I didn't plan on sharing any," Reba replied, her eyes still fixated on the field. Another boy from Mason's team hit the ball hard, throwing his bat to the ground, and taking off for first base.

"Who's that kid?" Reba questioned, as she watched him lean forward, his hands on his knees, giving himself a moment to catch his breath.

"Oliver Pollak," Chassidy responded immediately as her eyes quickly found where Reba was staring. Both Reba and Chassidy peered back over at Mason who was standing on third base, ready to run home at the next hit.

"Interesting name," Reba mumbled as she watched the next boy proceed to bat, her eyes still glued to Mason, who took off as soon as the boy hit the ball, sending it flying out onto the field. Once each boy that was on a base had made it to home plate, the coach called the team over to the dugout.

"Practice already over?" Reba questioned sadly as she set her phone on her lap and watched as Chassidy checked the time on her phone.

"Looks like it." She replied, laughing a little at the sadness in Reba's voice. She then motioned for both Reba and Jadyn to follow her down the backside of the bleachers, where they would meet Mason at the car.

"Great job buddy."

"That was what, three straight hits in a row?" Reba praised Mason, who sat in the seat next to her. Giving Reba a small but appreciative smile, Mason nodded in reply.

"What's for dinner?" Jadyn questioned from the far back seat, peering over the middle chair and at her mother in the review mirror.

"Salmon," Chassidy called back, earning a big smile from her daughter as she slowed the Juke down, coming to a stop at the red light.

* * *

"That was delicious Chass, thank you," Reba said sincerely as she set her plate in the kitchen sink, rinsing it off, before placing it down into the dishwasher beside her.

"It was my pleasure, I love that you actually ate the entire meal," Chassidy replied, resting her chin on Reba's shoulder and wrapping her in a hug from behind.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" She questioned as she rolled her head to the side, looking at Reba the best she could.

"It's to the point where people will start noticing and I want them to hear it from me," Reba stated as she rested her hands on Chassidy's, reveling in the sweet moment a little longer. Proceeding to the family room where Mason, Jadyn, and Scott were, Reba and Chassidy entered a few moments later.

"Guys, there's something Grandma and I need to talk to you about," Chassidy said softly, catching both of her kid's attention. Both Chassidy and Reba proceeded to sit on the coffee table that was perched in front of the couch both of her kids were on.

"What is it?" Jadyn questioned softly as she watched her father, from the corner of her eye, mute the television so that Reba and Chassidy would be heard over the noise.

"Well, it's kind of exciting news actually," Reba replied with a sweet smile. She hoped that they wouldn't be weirded out by her announcement.

"I'm having another baby."

"That means you guys are going to have a new aunt or uncle," Chassidy added quickly once Reba had blurted out the news. Staring intently at her grandchildren Reba watched as they made no sudden movements. Both seemingly a little stunned.

"Like a pregnant kind of having a baby?" Mason asked skeptically as he scooted further to the edge of the couch, not really sure if he understood quite right. He and his buddies were at the point where they knew babies no longer came from large flying birds.

"Like a six month pregnant kind of having a baby," Chassidy answered for Reba, resting her hand on Reba's leg.

"Cool?"

"I think?" Mason replied a moment later, nodding his head a bit.

"You're not angry?" Reba asked back, slightly appalled. At this stage every time she told a new family member she expected or assumed that they would be mad, even though all of her kids, siblings, and mother were thrilled.

"No," Mason replied with a shrug.

"Should I be?" He questioned his face clearly unsure of how his mother and grandmother wanted him to react to the situation.

"Most certainly not!" Reba responded quickly as she went to hug him in relief, they couldn't have been possibly taking the news better.

"How about you J, you okay with this?" Reba asked, turning to Jadyn as Mason made room for her to sit in between him and his sister.

"Are you kidding?"

"This means I get another baby girl to dress up!" Jadyn said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wait a second, how do you know it will be a girl?" Reba laughed as she pushed a bit of Jadyn's blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"Because Shelby is a boy and like Mason, he needs a little sister, its logic Grandma." She stated as she threw her arms around Reba in a tight hug.

"You know what you should name her?"

"Aria!" Jadyn declared quickly, as she withdrew from Reba's hug and clung tightly to her hands. Laughing again at her granddaughter, Reba turned to Chassidy in surprise.

"You let her watch Pretty Little Liars?" She questioned her daughter in shock as she had remembered the character's name from when Savannah had made her and Kelly watch a couple of episodes the Christmas before.

"She's nearly eleven," Chassidy said with a snort as she looked at her step-mother incredulously. Bringing her granddaughter in for another hug, Reba fake pouted as she looked back over to her daughter.

"No she's not, she was secretly born on February twenty-ninth and is actually only three." She mumbled in a sad voice, as she watched Chassidy roll her eyes back at her.

"Hey, if my birthday's the twenty-ninth then that means it recently just passed, where's my gift?" Jadyn questioned with a tease when Reba finally let her pull away.

"Mother like daughter," Reba responded with a giggle and an eye roll.

* * *

"Hey, bub," Reba mumbled softly, later that night as she watched her grandson, quietly peer into the refrigerator, reaching for the milk.

"Grandma?" Mason questioned as he jumped a bit, placing the milk on the counter and squinting in the dark towards the island where Reba was seated.

"You still drink warm milk at night when you can't sleep?" She continued to question as she watched him now head for the cabinets that held the family's glasses.

"How did you know?" Mason asked, a little surprised as he went to pour the milk into a decently sized Dallas Cowboys cup. Holding up her own glass of warm milk, Reba smiled back when Mason's eyes lit up in realization.

"I remember that used to be our midnight snack every time you came to visit, that and cookies," Reba added softly as she recalled all the times that Mason would visit her and Narvel and wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares. In order to calm him down she always found that, like with her, a warm glass of milk and cookies always seemed to help.

"Can't sleep either?" Mason questioned softly as he moved over to the island where Reba was and pulled out the black chair that matched the one she was perched on, sitting beside her.

"Haven't been able to sleep properly in months." She confessed in a whisper as she took a small sip of her own glass of milk.

"Is it because of the baby?" Mason inquired again, looking at his grandmother seriously.

"That and other things."

"Does Grandad know?" He said referring to her being pregnant, as he shifted in the chair a little uncomfortably, obviously worried that he might have offended her.

"No," Reba responded back a little guiltily. She knew that Narvel had to be told at some point and having his family lie to him wasn't exactly fair to anyone but she still just wasn't ready.

"Dad said Grandad was an asshole for what he did to you," Mason stated bluntly, causing Reba to choke a bit. Had she just heard her grandson right?

"Mason, I didn't know you used those words." She replied back in astonishment.

"Well, mom said I'm allowed to use them if I'm really passionate about what I'm using them for." He said a little smugly. After all, he was a fourteen-year-old boy now.

"Oh, really and how did that come about?" Reba asked with a chuckle, only her daughter would permit her kids to cuss if they were truly passionate about something.

"I asked her why it was okay for her to cuss at Oliver Pollak's mother when he told the coach I should be the pitcher and she said that cussing was okay as long as someone was really serious about why they were cussing," Mason responded, as if his mother's explanation made the most sense in the world.

"How often does your mother cuss?" Reba questioned once more, still chuckling at her grandson's response.

"That depends, do you mean daily or in general?" Mason questioned seriously, which in return caused them both to break out into laughter.


	20. That's When I Knew

"Chassidy this is ridiculous," Reba mumbled towards her daughter who was holding onto her legs as she knelt down in front of Reba's belly.

"Hi, baby sister." Chassidy mused as she pressed her face up against Reba's belly, the cloth from Reba's silk black shirt grazing against her cheek. Rolling her head back in annoyance, Reba tugged away trying to break free of her daughters grasp.

"You talked to Jadyn when I was pregnant, now it's my turn." She stated sternly as she pushed Reba's blouse up, revealing her bare belly, and her growing bump.

"Why do you hide this perfection?" Chassidy questioned in astonishment as she took a second to look up at Reba, who was now glaring back down at her.

"Please pull my shirt back down," Reba answered in a monotone voice, ignoring Chassidy's question. Reba had been up the night before, with morning sickness yet again, and to say the least wasn't in a very playful mood.

"It's gender time!" Shawna called out as she entered the living room of her childhood home, immediately breaking out into a laugh when she found her sister kneeling into her mom's bare stomach.

"I go to the bathroom and your already trying to convince our sister that you're the favorite." Shawna teased as she handed Reba her black leather purse and held her hand out, helping Chassidy to her feet. Today was Reba's gender reveal doctors appointment. She had made sure to schedule it today so that both of her daughters could accompany her, Chassidy would be leaving later that night as she'd only flown back to Nashville with Reba for the appointment, but she had made sure to not and miss this.

"If it's a boy we're turning him gay," Chassidy mumbled as the three of them headed for the front door, causing Reba to crack a smile for the first time that morning.

"Are we ready to find out what this healthy little one is?" The young OBGYN questioned as she smiled down at Reba, who's blouse was pulled all the way up to her chin, eyes glued to the monitor.

"We are!" Chassidy and Shawna answered in unison, as they held each other's hands. Reba giggled softly, rolling her head to the side in her daughter's direction.

"We all are." She reported sweetly, as she scooted up a bit on the hospital bed, putting her left arm behind her head.

"Looks like you have yourself a little girl." The doctor announced with excitement as she moved the probe around towards the left side of Reba's belly where her little girl appeared to be sleeping.

"Seriously?" Chassidy asked in relief. They'd made so many jokes about the baby being a girl that she was almost certain, just to spite them she'd have another little brother. Not that she would have minded having another little brother, she just wanted a little sister more.

"Scouts honor." The woman smiled back as she finished monitoring the baby and took out Kleenexes for Reba to clean up her stomach.

"How do we know you were in the Scouts?" Shawna questioned incredulously as she held on to Reba's arm, who proceeded to shift into a sitting poison.

"Why does everyone swear by the Scouts?" Reba mumbled under a laugh, before managing to fully sit up.

"It doesn't matter, as long as she's sure she doesn't have a wiener," Chassidy added with an excited smile as she watched the young OBGYN laugh under her breath, jotting down some notes on her iPad.

"There's no 'wiener', I have four brothers, I'd never lie about something like this." She said holding up her right perfectly manicured hand, as a salute.

"Dang," Shawna mumbled back in surprise. She thought two was bad, but four?

"So there looked to be a little spotting that I'd like Dr. Smolders to take a closer look at, can we schedule you for next week?" The preppy woman asked as she handed Reba the copy of her ultrasound and a few other informational pieces of paperwork.

"Is it anything serious?" Reba pondered aloud as she accepted the papers eagerly.

"Doesn't appear to be but we would like to just make extra sure." She added reassuringly as she stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and began to turn towards the door.

"I'll give you three a few moments while I put her in the system for next week." She added once more before heading out of the room. Watching as Reba scooted to the edge of the chair and adjusted her loose blouse and leggings, Shawna and Chassidy giggled.

"You know big shirts and fancy pajama pants won't work forever." Chassidy teased as she reached out her own hand, pulling Reba to her feet.

"I know!" Reba said defensively as she eyed her judgmental daughters. They'd really been teaming up against her lately.

"Then do you know what time it is?!" Shawna added lightly.

"Time for what?"

"Shopping!" The girls sang in unison, causing Reba to shake her head with a long eye roll.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm helping Reba McEntire!" A young clothing receptionist said as she held a gray butterfly lace blouse against Reba's frame. Earning both Shawna and Chassidy's nod of approval for the try on pile.

"You're really very sweet." Reba giggled back as she took the blouse and handed it to Shawna.

"Ashley what kind of pants would you suggest for a superstar, so that we can highlight that she's pregnant and not fat?" Chassidy questioned as they moved closer to the fitting rooms in the desolate store. For five a clock in the afternoon in a busy mall, the store had been really quiet the last hour.

"Thanks, Chass," Reba mumbled slightly under her breath.

"Your welcome," Chassidy responded obliviously as she followed the young blonde, who's ponytail swished swiftly as she led Chassidy to a rack of maternity pants.

"How about any of these?" She questioned with a warm smile as she ran her hand along the fashionable dark washed jeans and styled leggings.

"I think these will be perfect," Chassidy replied sincerely as she shifted through various items on the rack, thanking the girl in advance.

"Okay Mamacita, time to model." Chassidy eagerly informed as she hung a handful of clothes on the hooks inside the spacious wooden dressing room. Smiling back at Reba, she proceeded to join her sister on the coach bench outside of the room, ready to watch as Reba tried on the various items. Sighing a bit Reba shook her head as she quickly shut the dressing room door and begin to shift through the clothes picking her first item.

"You look like super grape woman," Chassidy said as she crinkled her nose watching as Reba twirled around in a deep purple top with bat wing type sleeves.

"Hey!" Reba whined a little.

"I picked this one." She added as she looked down at her black leggings, that she had "seamlessly" paired the outfit with.

"That's obvious, next!" Shawna intervened as she too shook her head in disgust at the top.

"Tough crowd," Reba grumbled as she walked back into the room to try on the next outfit.

"Try the butterfly shirt!" Chassidy enthused from the other side of the door. The top, Ashley had pointed out, had by far been Chassidy's favorite.

"I didn't really like that one," Reba muttered under breath as she looked the top over once more before shedding it from its rack and reluctantly putting it on.

"Too bad!" Shawna added. As she awaited Reba to come out in the next outfit. Her step-mother had a tendency to gravitate towards clothes that hid her stunning body. Both girls, however, gasped pleasantly, in unison, once Reba stepped swiftly out of the dressing room. The appealing top, hugged her belly tightly, making it painstakingly obvious that she was with child, while a few squiggly butterfly's fluttered across the shirt, finishing it off with a deep lace v neck, that tastefully highlighted her pregnancy cleavage. Putting her hands up to cup her mouth Chassidy's smile widened proudly.

"SOLD!" She said sternly as she shared a glance with her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Are we good or are we good?" Chassidy added with a giggle as Reba herself took a glance in the mirror, looking at the shirt from multiple angles. Shrugging a bit she turned around and faced her daughters once again.

"I guess you were right." She said with a smile as she finally agreed.

"Thank you again, Ashley, all of the pieces were lovely," Reba said sweetly as she reached for the pink bags and receipt, the blonde receptionist handed her.

"Especially the butterfly one," Chassidy added with a nod as she shared a sweet smile with Ashley as well.

"It was my pleasure and thank you again for the autograph, I adore your music!" The girl squealed back as she shared a look with her slightly older dark haired co-worker Gisele.

"Anytime honey."

"Now that we clothed the woman it's time to feed her," Chassidy stated as they all headed for the store's exit, Reba nodding eagerly in agreement.

"Gisele!" Ashley screeched once she was sure that Reba, Chassidy, and Shawna were outside of the store.

"What time is my break?" She questioned, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"5:20," Gisele responded back unfazed by her co-worker's excitement.

"Good, I'm taking it now!" Ashley stated before swiftly running around the counter and towards the exit of the store before Gisele had a chance to object.

"Clarisse! Ashley squealed running up to the young receptionist who was currently checking out an older gentleman.

"Claire!" She screamed again, grabbing her friend's hands and pushing the man aside.

"Reba McEntire was just in my store!" She yelled out breathlessly as Clarisse quickly let go of her friend's hands.

"Paper or plastic Sir?" She questioned softly momentarily returning her attention to Narvel as she handed him back his visa MasterCard.

"Paper please." He replied softly, as he looked Ashley up down, trying to not make it noticeable that he was eagerly waiting for her to continue her story.

"Wait."

"Isn't Maddie Rose a maternity shop?" Clarisse questioned as she reached down below the counter to grab a paper bag for Narvel's cologne. Usually, Reba stopped by this shop on her days out with the girls and picked him up a bottle, but these days it was something that he now had to take care of.

"Well, she was buying maternity clothes."

"With her daughters, so duh." Ashley continued, slightly hitting Clarisse on the arm before Clarisse went to grab the box that held the cologne.

"What?" Narvel coughed aloud as he quickly scratched his head trying to pretend like he wasn't listening to their conversation. Pausing a moment both girls looked over at him, puzzled looks on their faces. What would this old man care about Reba McEntire?...

"Uh yeah..." Ashley mumbled looking Narvel over, a slightly uncomfortable look gracing her face.

"Aren't her daughters like older though, in their late thirties or so?" Narvel questioned softly, sticking his wallet in his back jean pocket as he tried to play the question off casually.

"Yeah I guess, I don't know, what does it matter she wasn't buying for them?" Ashley continued turning her attention back towards Clarisse who handed him his bag as if to shoo him out of the store.

"Have a nice evening." She mumbled under her breath as she quickly looked back towards her friend.

"You have to be pulling my chain!" Clarisse said as she too began to jump up and down.

"Not even a little, she even signed CD's!" Ashley said again letting out a little scream. Watching from the entryway of the store as the scene unfolded, Narvel stood there stunned a moment. Reba was just at the mall? Reba was just at the mall with his daughters? Reba was just at the mall shopping for maternity clothes, for her? Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open and decided that it was time to finally talk to her once and for all.


	21. Secret

"Reba!" Narvel hollered as he knocked on the front door of his old Tennessee mansion, stepping away a moment to pace nervously.

"Reba!" He called out knocking once again when there was no answer.

"Reba!" He yelled out this time, urgently, as he began to now repeatedly knock on the door.

"Hold on Brandon."

"Pregnant women gotta pee," Reba mumbled under her breath as she jogged towards the door. Before Shawna had taken Chassidy to the airport, they had called Brandon to make sure he was available to take Reba to her appointment early next week. He had been a little protective when they told him it was an emergency appointment due to the supposed spotting. Even though Reba had assured him that the doctor had assured her it was nothing to worry about, Brandon had insisted she stop by his house, in which she declined until the next morning.

"I told you -" Reba started as she flung the door open, only to be met with Narvel's flustered face.

"You're not Brandon." She muttered in shock, quickly trying to shut the door again to shield herself from him, anxiety causing her to panic. Only it was too late, the new butterfly shirt she had just been trying on, that highlighted her newly bulging tummy, had already given it away.

"What is that?" Narvel mumbled in disbelief as if he'd never seen a pregnant stomach before.

"What's what?" Reba said as she stepped further into her house, the darkness from the hallway casting a shadow on her frightened face.

"Don't play stupid with me." He said bitterly, trying to control his temper.

"How far along are you?"

"You didn't think I deserved to know?" He continued to question, everything just spilling out one after the other.

"Deserve?"

"What makes you think you deserve to be a part of her life?!" Reba spat back bitterly. She had to laugh at that one. He divorced her, screws their friend, drops her from her own company, and now claims that he DESERVES anything from her? No.

"Her?"

"It's a girl?" Narvel breathed out, his anger suddenly dissipating. In that moment he realized that there was an innocent life that Reba was currently carrying. She was currently carrying his flesh and blood, his little girl.

"I don't want you apart of her life."

"I don't need you, just like you didn't need me," Reba stated, walking back into the light, her anger rising with her words.

"I will get full custody of MY daughter and YOU will do nothing about it!" She said pointing at herself, the tag that was still attached to the shirt swimming into view from underneath her arm. Narvel just stood there a moment in silence as she finished. There really wasn't anything left for him to say. There wasn't anything he could do either. He could try to fight it in court but winning against the Queen of Country in Nashville, Tennessee after everyone had been speculating his relationship and loyalty status? He didn't stand a chance.

"You made your bed Narvel, now go lie in it." She said emotionlessly. He couldn't tell but her hands were shaking and the lump in her throat felt like it was multiplying. She had never felt this much panic before but the anger and resentment she had built up for him kept her adrenaline pumping, and somehow her anxiety at bay.

"It's time for you to go."

"And don't come back." She added again as she walked towards the entrance of the door, inadvertently making him walk backward and further onto the porch. She hadn't really envisioned how this confrontation would go but for her daughter's sake, a small part of her had wished he would have fought. Clearly, that was beneath this new Narvel. Standing there like a deer caught in the headlights, Narvel watched as she stepped back into the house, not even bothering to take another look at him, and closing the door behind her. He breathed in a pained breath as he slowly began to walk to his dark gray car, almost hidden in the Tennessee sunset. What was his goal through all of this? He got his answer but he surely didn't feel like a winner. He'd give her time to cool down, he thought. Time to process it all and then maybe when it came closer to the birth of this little girl her mind would be changed, or at least he hoped.

* * *

"Honey, why don't you take Reba some of that potato cream cheese soup?" Kelly mumbled as she pressed her forehead sweetly against her husbands, who happened to currently be dozing off in their brown leather chair that was nestled in the family living room.

"Why?" Brandon mumbled softly, as he moved his hands out of his lap, motioning for her to sit down.

"Because Reba can never say no to food."

"And that way you can finally relax." She chuckled softly as she ruffled his dark hair. He'd been on edge ever since Chassidy had called and had him ensure that he'd be able to take Reba to an emergency appointment the day after next. Nobody but him seemed to be bothered by the fact that there appeared to be something unusual going on. They all just kept mentioning how the doctor said everything else looked perfectly fine.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Brandon muttered in agreement, cracking a small smile at the thought. He looked down at his phone a moment, in which he'd been holding onto for the last hour, still awaiting news on Chassidy's delayed flight. Rising from her husband's lap, Kelly extended her hand out, in which he quickly grabbed, helping him to his feet.

"You know what you could also do on your way home?" Kelly questioned cheekily as Brandon followed her to their kitchen to retrieve the container of potato soup.

"If you let me guess we'll be here all night." He laughed, grabbing the already prepared soup and bread, along with his keys. Smiling a bit as he realized that she'd had this planned for a while.

"Baby boy Blackstock would really like some tacos." She said softly, licking her lips a little as they both started to turn back towards the front door. Laughing at his wife's craving he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"For you and the boy, anything." He smiled back.

"I'll be home in an hour." He added softly, as they both stood at the entrance of the doorway.

"If you're extra nice you'll make that an hour and fifteen minutes because we all know how perfectly milkshake's go with tacos." She added with a very serious nod as she pulled her gray knit sweater closed, over her own very large and protruding baby bump. Cringing a bit, he laughed again, nodding back at her odd request in agreement, before he then headed outside in the cool spring air. She'd had yet another very rough pregnancy but it seemed the closer she got to her due date the easier it was for her to actually keep food down. Retrieving the craving's she had was the small price he willingly paid as a thank you for two more healthy and happy children. He also couldn't help but grin as he shook his head on his way to his car. He could have sworn that he'd married the sweetest and most loving human being on the planet. Only his wife would find such a sweet and sneaky way to check on his mom.

* * *

"Reba?" Brandon called out once he'd arrived at his old family home. He'd knocked once on the large front door and then quietly let himself in.

"I know you said you were fine but I brought food." He called out again. She never said no to food. Walking down the dark hallway he peered around the corner quietly. Why was it so dark in here? From what he could tell the only light that was currently illuminating the house was the dim sunset peering in from the windows. Otherwise, the house was eerily darkened and silent.

"Reba?!" He called out, this time, a small panic starting to rise in his stomach.

"Red it's Brandon." He said once again as he began to pick up his pace, heading in the direction of the kitchen. She was almost always in the kitchen.

"Reba?" He said yet again as he entered from the side, the silence really beginning to terrify him. Walking around the island he noticed what appeared to be a shattered mug, seemingly dropped involuntarily.

"Reba!" Brandon shrieked in shock. The plastic container of soup that was in his hand, dropping to the floor with a thud, once he'd turned the corner, where he found his step-mother collapsed on the hardwood floor. Dropping quickly to his knees he rested his hands softly on her face, causing her head to turn to the side.

"Mom!"

"Oh my god!" He continued to yell, completely terrified. He could tell she was in agony as he watched her for a moment, slipping in and out of consciousness. Rustling through his jean pockets, he quickly pulled out his cell phone, fumbling with it, and accidentally dropping it on the ground. Lurching forward he grabbed it up quickly and in a blur dialed 911. He wasn't even certain he'd hit the right numbers but no sooner than he'd picked up his phone was it up against his ear.

"911 what's your emergency."

"It's my mom." He rasped out in desperation as he continued to hover over her, his eyes wild.

"She's unconscious and pregnant." He continued to rant, trying to find coherent words.

"And there's blood."

"Oh my god there's blood?!" He yelled horrifically in realization as he glanced back down below her abdomen. Reaching out to touch the floor where he'd just noticed the red stain.

"There shouldn't be blood!" He continued, his free hand grabbing a handful of his own hair.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down for a moment." The operator's voice intervened, trying to grasp Brandon's attention.

"Where are you?" She asked calmly, he could hear the clicking of the keyboard as she presumably typed a million words a minute on the other end.

"My house."

"Your house, what's the address?" She asked softly, her voice still stern and calm.

"175 Cherokee Dock Road, Lebanon Tennessee."

"What's your name again?" She persisted.

"Brandon." He responded, his breath returning to a more normal pace, as he reached for Reba's limp hand.

"Okay Brandon, an ambulance is on its way." She reassured.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit of useful information about your mother?" She instructed. He nodded his head in agreement as if she could see him from the other end of the phone.

"How far along is she?"

"About six months. My sisters went with her for her six-month checkup today."

"They said everything was fine!"

"Were they lying?" He questioned frantically, his stress levels beginning to increase once again.

"No, they weren't lying." The lady falsely ensured. Relaxing a bit again, Brandon breathed. He hadn't even thought about the fact that the operator wouldn't have a clue on whether the doctors had lied or not. Even though it was obvious she was just trying to keep him calm so she could collect answers. But before the lady had a chance to ask any more questions, several paramedics busted through the front door of Reba's mansion.

"In here, she's in here!" Brandon called out, directing the bunch towards the kitchen where they readily went to Reba's aid. Standing back and out of the way, Brandon held his breath as he watched them carefully place her on a stretcher, her limp body looking small and fragile as they did so.

"She's going to be okay right?" He mumbled rhetorically as some of the men walked passed him. A younger paramedic, about his age, turned around at his question.

"Time to hop in the ambulance and find out." He said sternly motioning for Brandon to follow him and his team, who were already wheeling Reba out towards the vehicle.


	22. Will He Ever Go Away

"How the hell did it get out?"

"It's been like forty minutes?" Brandon questioned angrily as he glared up at the hospital's flat screen TV, where a "reporter" was currently covering a story on Reba McEntire's emergency rush to the hospital.

"People." Kelly breathed out in annoyance. She'd met her husband at the hospital just barely over twenty minutes ago, after receiving a panicked call from him. Dropping River by Ashley Aarison's house, she came as quickly as humanly possible. Now they were currently both in the lobby of the hospital awaiting any and all updates on Reba. Once they'd arrived Brandon was hurriedly asked to sign consent for an emergency surgery, in which he willingly did so.

"Brandon!" Narvel's voice called out from down the hall, causing both Brandon and Kelly to turn around in shock. What on earth was his father doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Brandon questioned in disbelief, once Narvel was in earshot.

"A better question is what is she doing here?" Kelly added with an eye roll as she noticed Laura who appeared behind Narvel, huddled up in a large gray sweatshirt, acting as if the current situation actually affected her.

"I'm still in Reba's emergency contact list, they called me." Narvel breathed out uneasily. He was certain now that his son obviously knew that Reba was pregnant but he wasn't sure if Brandon was aware that he knew as well.

"Oh," Brandon mumbled softly in response. He didn't really feel like making small talk with his father, let alone trying to hide the fact that his step-mother might lose the baby no one was supposed to know about.

"How is she?" Narvel questioned a moment later, genuinely concerned.

"We don't know," Brandon said, his eyes darting to the side as he tried to remain calm.

"You know I have everything handled, why don't you just go home?" Brandon added a second later, shifting his hands to his camouflage pant pockets.

"I know how tired of tending to everyone you are." He added harshly under his breath.

"I think it would be best if we stay." Laura piped up softly from behind Narvel, causing Kelly to mumble under her breath.

"And I know it would be best if YOU didn't," Brandon argued back defensively. Since when did this woman think she could have a thought on the subject, let alone a say?

"Why are you even here?" Brandon asked, specifically addressing Laura. It was obvious he didn't care for either of their presences, but hers specifically not only bothered but angered him.

"Because this is serious."

"Your father needs support." She answered softly in an eerily kind voice as if she didn't detect his annoyance at all, which in return only made him angrier.

"Right because he's the one in there on his death bed, my bad, I forgot." He answered back snidely.

"Honey you forgot in their world it's all about Narvel." Kelly piped in, startling Brandon a bit as she appeared right behind him. Normally she wouldn't even bother to entertain their stupidity, but it was late, she was pregnant, and they had Reba's well-being to worry about. Her give a damn had gone out the window about forty minutes ago when Brandon had called.

"What's with the attitude, I thought we were friends?" Laura questioned defensively. It was the first time since she'd spoken that she'd shown any emotion other than "kindness". So the woman actually did feel?

"Was that before or after you became a back stabbing bitch?" Kelly questioned angrily, walking a little closer in Narvel and Laura's direction, her ombré bun bouncing a bit as she did so.

"Kelly." Narvel scolded a bit in shock. He had made no notion to protect Laura, but Kelly's sudden outburst had caught him a little off-guard.

"Dare I remind you who you work under?" He said narrowing his eyes in her direction. He wasn't going to let both him and Laura be made fools in a public hospital.

"Yeah, my husband."

"Brandon say hi." She instructed back with a cocky laugh. Was he really playing big boss now? It wasn't as if he even managed her anymore!

"Just because he now manages you, does not mean he suddenly owns the company." Narvel fired back, stepping away from Laura and closer to his son and daughter-in-law. He was now clearly taking things personally. Or in other words, the "big and tough" boss's feelings were hurt.

"Right the one you co-own with my mother-in-law who adores me?"

"Need I say more?" She questioned back in a presumptuous manner.

"I'm done with his conversation." Narvel bitterly mumbled through his teeth as he sensed a few eyes on him from the eavesdropper's around them. Stepping down, he made the notion for him and Laura to head in the other direction and find a seat.

"Mmmm shocker," Kelly muttered in retaliation to herself, crossing her arms in triumph. It was sad to see that even she didn't recognize the man she had once adored and revered. Had it been just two years ago, she would have never dreamed of saying the things she had just said to his face. Turning to her husband, who had just stood by her side in silence, she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled softly. Even if Narvel and Laura had deserved to be put in their place, he was still Brandon's father.

"No need," Brandon mumbled softly as he extended one of his arms out to softly rub her back, pulling her into his embrace.

"What part of the hospital do you think she would be at?!" Chassidy questioned anxiously as she and Shawna entered the west wings front entrance. Thankfully not only had her flight been delayed that evening but she still hadn't boarded the plane when Brandon had called. Scattered and exhausted, her and her sister both hurriedly looked for their brother in the mess of people and nurses.

"There are Brandon and Kelly," Shawna said eagerly as she pointed in her little brother's direction. He was still standing off to the side, Kelly's head resting tiredly on his shoulder. Walking quickly in their direction, they unknowingly nearly zoomed passed their father and Laura, who had taken seats in the waiting area.

"Chassidy!" Laura called out, jumping up and catching their attention, just as they made their way in front of them.

"What the hell?" Chassidy questioned in disbelief, as she suddenly recognized her father's dyed thinning brown hair and signature beard. Stepping in front of Chassidy, Laura gently grabbed a hold of her arm, as if she were about to try and comfort her or something.

"It's so sweet of you two to come." She said with a nod as she tried to smile at her sincerely.

"Get out of my way," Chassidy said forcefully as she shook off Laura's grasp, completely ignoring her father, and continuing to follow in her sister's direction towards their brother.

"Where is she?"

"How in the hell did this happen?" Chassidy raddled off as soon as she'd reached Brandon and Kelly, tears brimming her tired eyes.

"Chass calm down," Brandon said softly as he grabbed hold of both her arms bringing her into a tight hug. Sniffling a bit, she welcomed the hug, taking a deep breath and trying to follow his advice.

"They took her back as soon as we arrived."

"I have yet to receive an update," Brandon mumbled, noticeably annoyed on the matter.

"Did you call SB?"

"And Susie?"

"And Alice and Grandma Jac?" Shawna questioned in worry as it was now obviously her turn to fall apart.

"Shelby got a flight leaving out tonight and everyone else has already asked to be updated as soon as we know anything," Brandon said with a weak smile. He and Kelly had already made the necessary phone calls as they tried to keep busy upon arrival.

"We were just with her." Chassidy sadly cried out. She didn't understand how something so bad could have happened within the last two and a half hours.

"Did she talk to anyone else today?" Shawna questioned seemingly just as confused as her sister. When they'd left for the airport Reba was relaxed, happy, and ready for a relaxing night in.

"I don't think so, I went to check on her probably no later than an hour after you two left," Brandon answered back honestly. Shifting a bit to the side Kelly narrowed her eyes in Narvel and Laura's direction as she watched them mumble to one another for a moment.

"Why don't we ask daddy dearest?" She muttered pointing towards them. Narvel and Laura had been oddly quiet since they went to take their seats. If they didn't know anything about Reba's state wouldn't they have asked more questions like Shawna and Chass? After all, they were here because they were "worried" about Reba's wellbeing, right? Turning around and glaring at her father, Chassidy wasted no more time as she quickly walked over to them.

"Why are you here?" She demanded as she stood sternly in front of Narvel.

"Uh, well I mean, they called me and told me it was an emergency, of course, I would still be concerned." Narvel uttered out as he stumbled over his words. He hadn't actually really thought about how he was going to explain his presence once he arrived. After all, it had been months since he and Reba had talked and all of the kids were still bitter at him for dropping her from Starstruck Management.

"Did you or did you not speak with Reba within the last couple of days?" Chassidy continued to question angrily. What if he had called her and that's what set off her anxiety. Or worse, what if Laura had called!

"I was just going over to check on her." He started.

"You went to the house?!" Chassidy yelled back bitterly. No wonder Reba was in the hospital. The doctor had said she couldn't allow herself to deal with any stress, period. Her biggest fear had been figuring out how she was going to tell Narvel about the baby and he just shows up at her house, unannounced. Clearly, having him over is what set this all in motion.

"Can we please talk outside?" Narvel questioned in a hushed tone. More and more people were starting to look in their direction and he was certain a couple of them were throwing him a dirty look or two. Surely they could speak about this calmly outside or something.

"No, you can leave," Chassidy ordered coldly.

"You've done enough already." She added, glaring back at her father. She knew now that he knew about the baby but all that didn't even matter anymore. All that mattered was getting Reba and her little sister through this.

"Just so you know she was to have zero stress, you know it being a high-risk pregnancy and all." She said as she watched both him and Laura slowly rise to their feet.

"I know I don't deserve to know but if you could contact me when they finally give an update..." He mumbled trailing off. He didn't really know what else to do; just a few hours ago his ex-wife was just his ex-wife, now she was also the mother of his unborn child. Even if the way he'd handled the news was wrong he still had a right to know. Right?

"Chassidy," Brandon called out softly as he waved her over to him, their sister, and Kelly. They were all now talking to what appeared to be a new doctor. Nodding her head in her brother's direction, she quickly walked back over to join in on the conversation, not bothering to even look at her father in goodbye.

"I'm Dr. Saura; I've been assigned to Ms. McEntire's case now that it's been taken to the next level of severity." The man began, once Chassidy was standing next to Brandon again. His hair was dark, almost black even, with trimming gray sides, signifying that he was obviously in his late forties, early fifties. He was tall, much taller than Brandon and was fairly built out, clearly toned and well fit. His deep blue eyes seemed troubled as he looked back at Chassidy and her siblings, directing most of his attention towards Brandon.

"We believe she suffered a partial placental abruption." He continued, clicking his pen closed and placing it in the upper left-hand pocket of his white coat.

"A placental abruption?" Shawna questioned back terrified. One of her friends in the past had suffered from a placental abruption, losing her baby at full term.

"She's fine, both of them are." The doctor reassured Shawna, before continuing with his explanation.

"Her placenta lifted away, forming a blood clot."

"We were able to keep 70 percent of the wall intact but placental abruption's, no matter how small, are still extremely serious." He informed sternly, as Shawna, Chassidy, and Brandon nodded their heads in relief.

"From here on out we need to keep a closer eye on her and the baby." Dr. Saura concluded as he paused, nodding his head a bit.

"Thank you, Doctor, is there any way we can see her?" Chassidy questioned softly as she looked back up at the doctor pleadingly.

"She's resting comfortably now but I can lead you to her room if you'd like." He replied with a small smile, each of them nodding in approval. Leading the way they all quietly followed the doctor down the corridor to a secluded hallway that was all aligned with doors. Walking all the way to the end of the hallway the doctor finally stopped in front of the final left door.

"Make sure you don't startle her, absolutely no stress, especially for the next few hours."

"It's very crucial." He added one last time before stepping away from the door watching as each of them entered. He waited momentarily before reaching out and softly grabbing Brandon's arm as he lagged behind everyone else. Stepping inside the room Chassidy, Shawna, and Kelly held their breath looking over at Reba who was peacefully asleep in the bed.

"There are seats here, why don't we wait for her to wake up?" Shawna suggested as she pointed to the couch and chair in the corner of the room off from the bed Reba was asleep on. Nodding her head Chassidy quietly crept over to the chair, sitting down.

"I'm going to run to the restroom, I'll be right back," Kelly whispered over to her sister-in-laws as she tiptoed to the room door and exited as quietly as she possibly could.

"Ugh, look who got a text from Dad," Shawna whispered in an agitated sigh as she held up her black iPhone in annoyance.

"Are you kidding me?" She mumbled aloud a moment later as she looked down at the message.

"What?" Chassidy whispered back in confusion as she looked at her sister with a puzzled look.

"She uses his phone now?" She answered while rolling her eyes for emphasis. Not bothering to wait for Chassidy to respond she opened up the message and began to read it out loud in a whisper.

"Your father and I went home; we ask that you find it in your hearts to keep us updated, xoxo La La." She finished reading, sticking her tongue out at her phone in a childish manner.

"I can't believe she uses his phone now." She added once more looking over at her sister who just shrugged.

"Well I mean I blocked her on mine so she kind of has to," Chassidy replied with an honest smile. She didn't care for Laura and she was making that loud and clear.

"You know her nickname is actually quite fitting." She added with a soft chuckle, grinning at her now amused sister.

"After all she is in fucking La La land!" She explained, causing them both to huddle closer in a snicker. Meanwhile back outside the room Brandon and Dr. Saura talked seriously about the next step's Reba would need to take in order to advance in her pregnancy healthily.

"She needs people around her at all times, no stress, like zero, like if we could keep her from even having to use the restroom on her own we would." The doctor informed Brandon, rubbing his hands together as he spoke.

"I'll be her official doctor until this baby is born."

"And I can't stress this enough, she needs someone, like a twenty-four seven someone, the life of her child really depends on it." He said with a small sigh as he watched Brandon nod again in understanding.

"Thank you again, Dr. Saura," Brandon said extending his arm out to shake the man's hand one last time in goodbye.

"You can call me Ezra, I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of one another." The doctor said with a soft smile as he accepted Brandon's hand, shaking it and then proceeding to pat his shoulder lightly in a farewell, before walking down the corridor.


	23. God and My Girlfriends

"Right because I'm totally gonna remember what he said verbatim," Reba mumbled as she shifted in the hospital bed, staring at Chassidy who was sitting in the large red chair she'd moved earlier to the side of the bed. The light from the window behind Reba poured in, giving her red hair almost a fluorescent glow.

"You know you remember and you know you're gonna spill." Chassidy slightly teased as she adjusted the black leather jacket she was wearing. The sun may have come out for the afternoon but it was still a bit chilly inside the hospital. Everyone had taken turns on going home and freshening up, once Reba had awakened. Since Chassidy was currently alone with Reba she had decided that she would take this time to ask her about how Narvel had found out about the baby.

"I've been waiting on this dynamite for weeks." She added, resting her hand on the bed where Reba's leg was securely tucked in beneath the white hospital blanket.

"Where're my sparks?" She questioned one last time, still in a teasing manner.

"This isn't a game Chassidy," Reba replied back, trying not to sound too stern.

"Then quit making it one," Chassidy responded back, her tone growing a bit defensive. It seemed as if suddenly Reba was taking her teasing tone personally.

"Hope I'm not interrupting ladies." Dr. Saura said as he knocked on the hospital door before entering. Looking away with a small sigh, Chassidy gave the doctor a warm smile, rising to her feet.

"Not at all."

"Pleasure to meet you again; I'm the daughter, Chassidy." She continued warmly, extending her hand for a shake.

"Ezra and the pleasures all mine." He said accepting her hand before moving to the end of Reba's bed.

"I didn't get the chance to formally introduce myself, Ms. McEntire I'll be your doctor until this little girl makes an appearance." He greeted warmly as Reba quickly adjusted herself in the bed.

"We can discharge you tomorrow but for the next four weeks we ask that you remain on bed rest." He continued softly, looking from Reba and Chassidy.

"Her, on bedrest?" Chassidy snickered softly to herself.

"It'll be forced but it can happen." She continued with a soft chuckle.

"Ouch." She said in shock as Reba pinched the back of her leg, signifying that she wanted her to stop talking. Turning a bit red Reba sent Chassidy a side glance before clearing her throat.

"Please excuse my "helpful" daughter." She said softly to the doctor, who just tried to hide his own smile. Was she blushing?

"I'll be happy to do anything that you ask of me." She said in reference to taking the necessary precautions to delivering a healthy and full term baby.

"Good to know." The doctor said with a cheeky chuckle before smiling back at them once again.

"Here's a list of your prescriptions, be sure to take one in the morning when you wake up and one in the evening just before you go to sleep." He instructed as he handed the card to Chassidy with all of the listed information.

"Oh and don't forget to eat before you take them, even if you can't keep anything down it's important to at least attempt to get something in your stomach before taking the medication." He remembered quickly.

"I'll leave you two alone and will be back at nine tomorrow for your discharge."

"Glad to see that you're feeling a lot better today."

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. McEntire." He said as he shook her hand in a goodbye, nodding to Chassidy before quietly exiting the hospital room.

"Wow, he's actually hotter in good lighting," Chassidy mumbled aloud in realization, a moment after he'd left.

"Chassidy!" Reba chastised her daughter in astonishment as she tried to hide her amused smile.

"Oh come on, he was totally smiling at you." She pestered as she reclaimed her seat next to Reba's bed.

"He's my doctor; he's supposed to be friendly."

"And besides he's probably married AND younger," Reba argued back as she adjusted the white blanket that was draped over her body once more.

"No ring and who cares if he's younger, normally you look half your age anyway." Chassidy continued to push.

"Thanks." Reba sarcastically mumbled as she shook her head at her daughter, rolling her eyes as she did so. Was Chassidy capable of giving anything more than a backhanded compliment? Besides, she couldn't believe they were having this discussion in the first place.

"You're awake?" Shelby questioned in surprise as he quietly entered the room, startling both Reba and Chassidy a bit. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when he found them engrossed in a conversation, Reba clearly happy and alert.

"My baby!" Reba exclaimed, extending her arms out, waiting for Shelby to come over and hug her neck.

"I'm so happy you're okay Ma." He mumbled softly, once he'd made it to the bed where he could welcome her hug eagerly. He carefully pulled away from her grasp a moment later, trying not to get tangled up in any of the IV's that were still attached to her arms.

"She's so okay that they're even letting her go home tomorrow." Chassidy intervened, smiling up at her baby brother; before he knelt down to give her a hug as well.

"Wait what?" Shelby questioned in a bit of a surprise.

"Don't you think they ought to keep her here for an extra couple of days?" He asked again looking seriously down at his sister.

"That's what the hot doctor said," Chassidy responded honestly, holding up her hands in defensive as Shelby shook his head slowly in understanding, before pausing.

"Hot doctor?" Shelby repeated, looking over at his mother in shock.

"Was this man on fire or something?" He questioned his mother in a half-joking manner, hoping they were referring to his temperature and not his physical appearance.

"Ignore her," Reba stated with an eye roll as she looked at her very unamused son, who just shook his head instead of questioning them any further.

"So who picked you-"

"Reba Nell McEntire!" Janine Dunn exclaimed interrupting Reba's question as she, her husband Ronnie, Kix Brooks and his wife Barbara, entered the hospital room.

"Ronnie," Shelby answered with a bit of a laugh as he watched his mom jump when she saw her long time best friends enter her hospital room.

"Well looks like I need to go get some more caffeine because I'm addicted and Janine kind of scares me," Chassidy mumbled as she rose from her chair once more, forcefully smiling down at Reba.

"Don't leave me!" Reba whispered her eyes going wide as she reached out to grab Chassidy's hand; who instead, blew her a kiss and headed for the door, Shelby following silently behind her.

"You're carrying my niece and my goddaughter and you didn't think I deserved to know!" Janine continued to accuse as they all came further into the spacious room, Chassidy grabbing Janine's hand in a sweet hello on her way out.

"Cookie I've missed you." Reba mused once Janine was finally near the side of the bed that Chassidy had just been on.

"We've been worried sick about you." Janine continued her face softening as she ignored Reba's attempt at a peace offering.

"I'm sorry," Reba confessed as her shoulder's relaxed in defeat. She didn't even think about all the worry and stress she had probably caused her friends and family. All she had worried about was trying to keep this darn secret from Narvel.

"We're just really glad you're okay," Barbara added as she walked over to the other side of Reba's bed, both her and Janine leaning in to engulf Reba in a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two," Reba said with a sincere smile, looking up at the both of them.

"Oh, you'd be a mess," Janine said with a cheeky grin as she kissed the side of Reba's head with a chuckle.

"Seeing as I now have a new niece to spoil I decided I'd start early," Janine announced with a smile as she motioned for Ronnie to hand the handbag he was holding, to her. Giving Barbara a weary glance, Reba resituated herself as she waited in anticipation for what Janine had bought for her daughter. Pulling out two pink onesie's from her purse Janine laid them both down on the bed over Reba's legs.

"This one say's 'ladies I have arrived'." Janine read aloud as she held up the darker pink onesie with a rhinestone bow stitched directly above the words. Laughing a bit, Reba smiled in appreciation. That was definitely a Janine onesie.

"This one's my favorite." She said as she held the second one up facing in her direction before smiling even wider as she turned it around.

"I even cry with a southern accent yall." She read as she awaited Reba's reaction.

"It's so you curly sue." She added with another sweet laugh.

"It really is isn't it?" Reba responded with a chuckle as she leaned forward, reaching out for the onesie to get a better look.

"She's gonna loooove Aunt Janine, I already know it," Janine said as she shared a quick smile with her husband, who was just quietly watching from the sidelines next to Kix.

"We also want you to know that we're here for you if you need anything Red." Kix added softly with a nod as he watched his wife intertwine her fingers with Reba's.

"That means anything," Ronnie added in a bit of a playful tone as he too watched as his and Kix's wife now began to coo over Reba's growing baby bump.


	24. They Asked About You

"When did easy become the new slang for move faster?" Brandon questioned with a strained chuckle as he readjusted his grip on Reba, who he and Shelby were currently trying to guide into the living room.

"I told you they should have just sedated her if they wanted her to actually relax." Shelby mumbled, hinting at the fact that his mother didn't seem to grasp the idea of "take it easy."

"Or us." Brandon continued to retort softly as he referred to the fact that he now not only had his eight-month pregnant wife's health to worry about but his step-mother and sister's wellbeing as well. Why was it that all the women in this family were so stubborn?

"I can hear you, ya know?" Reba grunted a bit as they eased her slowly onto the plush couch, both sympathetically mimicking the wince she made once she hit the cousins.

"Okay Queen Bee what else do you and the Princess need?" Brandon questioned with a slight huff, completely ignoring her comment in regards to their conversation.

"A glass of wine and less worry some sons." She replied with a cheekily smile causing Brandon to shake his head softly.

"No can do." He said with a smile as both he and Shelby leaned in and pecked her lightly on opposite cheeks.

"Kelly wants to stop by later after the appointment so we'll pick up some grub and bring it over with us." Brandon added as he shifted through his pockets for his keys, nodding in their direction when he found them.

"See you in a while." He said continuing towards the exit, Shelby halting behind him once they'd reached the living room entryway.

"Love you." Reba called out after him once he'd left the room, taking a moment to shift through the various couch cushions that were piled around her.

"Love you both." Brandon hollered back from the front door in response, which in return caused Shelby to chuckle a bit. Even Brandon couldn't escape her smothering nature.

"Okay Ma I have to get ready for my flight, Shawn is on her way but is there anything I can get you at the moment?" Shelby questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine honey, but thank you I really do appreciate all this help," Reba said sincerely as smiled up at Shelby. Just as he was about to respond they heard the front door of the house open once again.

"Shelby?!" Shawna called out from the corridor, the sound of her footsteps getting closer and closer to the living room.

"In here," Shelby responded with a bit of a yell so that she could hear him, indicating that they were in what used to be the family's main living room.

"I brought you a surprise," Shawna sang with a smile as soon as she rounded the corner, her daughter Chelsea at her heels.

"Chels!" Reba exclaimed in delight before she quickly opened her arms wide motioning for her granddaughter to come over and give her a hug.

"She's not exactly the surprise," Shawna mumbled with a chuckle as she held up a bag with McFarlan Bakery written across the front.

"What are you talking about, I'm always the surprise." Chelsea teased as she eased in to give Reba a gentle hug, nestling her head on her shoulder as they both sighed in content. For living in the same state they sure didn't see each other enough, or at least not enough for Reba's sake.

"As much as I love you, I also love cupcakes," Reba said with a giggle once they pulled away, indicating for Shawna to bring over whatever she had picked up from the bakery.

"They're red velvet and I even picked up some raspberry ice tea."

"Shelby do you want to have some with us before you head out?" Shawna questioned as she walked over to the coffee table in front of Reba and set the various bags of goodies down.

"I'm gonna pack and then I'll join you guys for a few."

"Visit for a while, I'm sure she has loads to tell you." Shelby joked as he touched his sister's shoulder lightly before heading off to his old bedroom to prepare for his trip back home. Turning back to Reba and her daughter Shawna just shook her head softly.

"Alright I'm gonna go get some cups and plates, don't start without me." She warned as she pointed in their direction. If any two people were more alike it was Chelsea and Reba. They both loved their sugar and tea; that was for sure.

"So how is work? Do you have any plans for your next semester of college?" Reba questioned as she shifted her body a bit so that she could face her granddaughter, who had just done the same.

"Lacey and I both got raises so we finally found an apartment of our own and I think I'm gonna start school again this fall." Chelsea happily informed as she swung both of her legs up into the couch, snuggling further into the cushions.

"I'm so happy to hear that!"

"You girls have worked so hard," Reba said with a smile as she touched Chelsea's hand lovingly.

"When is Lacey gonna stop by for another visit?" Reba questioned intently. She'd met her granddaughter's girlfriend only a handful of times before and had grown really fond of the young woman.

"Actually she was going to tag along today but the boss called her in last minute, she'd love to come by for a visit too," Chelsea added. She was so pleased with how loving and accepting her entire family had been with the decision she'd made the last couple of years. Everyone just kept on commenting on how happy she was and how she deserved nothing less.

"Gosh, I almost forgot!" Chelsea added abruptly with a small smile.

"We also went puppy hunting the other day."

"Really? Did you find one to call your own?" Reba questioned intently.

"I didn't even know you were looking."

"We did, a puppy named Star had a litter about three weeks ago and we bring home ours tomorrow," Chelsea said the excitement very evident in her voice.

"Boy or a girl?" Reba quizzed eagerly. She too had dabbled with the idea of getting a puppy or kitten after the divorce but with a baby on the way she thought it might just be best to wait.

"Boy!" Chelsea said with a small laugh.

"We thought we needed a little testosterone in the house." She added, causing both her and Reba to laugh together.

"What kind of puppy is it?" Reba continued to question through her laughter.

"My grandchild is a corgi," Shawna informed proudly, startling them a bit as she re-entered the room with a few plates and some glasses.

"Awe Shelby loves corgis too!" Reba said in awe as she went to stand and help her daughter with the utensils out of habit.

"Hey, that's not relaxing," Shawna said as she softly motioned for Reba to sit back down, Chelsea grabbing the plate from Reba's hand as she did so.

"I'll get it for you Gma." Chelsea sweetly added as she went straight for the bag on the table, bringing out a large box of various cupcakes.

"What kind?"

"There's more than red velvet?" Reba asked in shock as she watched Shawna pour raspberry tea into each one of the glasses on the table.

"Lemon and chocolate, just in case you didn't want red velvet," Shawna said with a small wink.

"Lemon it is then!" Reba answered anxiously as she unknowingly licked her bottom lip. She hadn't eaten anything yet today and a big lemon cupcake was starting to sound really good. Once everything had been prepared and Chelsea had arranged three cupcakes along with the bagels Shawna had also bought on their plates they all snuggled into the couch ready to indulge in their afternoon snack.

Later that evening after Brandon had finally taken Kelly home Reba eased her way down a Trader Joe's aisle. She knew she really shouldn't be on her feet so soon after her surgery but she just needed some time alone, acting like a normal person, and this normal person really wanted ice tea. Once she'd grabbed the few things she'd come in for and a few extra snacks that had caught her eye she made her way to the checkout, smiling sweetly at the young cashier.

"Haven't seen you in a while." The girl said, her eyebrow piercing catching the light of the register.

"Yeah, life's been quite busy, to say the least," Reba mumbled softly, taking note of the desolate store. She didn't expect many people to be out at eight forty-five but other than her it was basically barren.

"How have you been?" Reba inquired softly as she watched the girl quickly scan the banana nut muffins and place them in the brown paper bag in front of her.

"Pretty good actually, almost have my bachelor's degree, and then it's off to Alaska." She replied enthusiastically as she pushed her dark auburn bangs out of her eyes.

"Alaska?!"

"You're much braver than I am." Reba chuckled softly. She'd been shopping here since before Jerilyn had gotten a position as a cashier, so over the last couple of years, she'd really kind of gotten to know her. She was always ambitious, working hard with the local shelters, and training to become a veterinarian.

"I wouldn't say that." She replied humbly before placing the last item in the bag.

"Alrighty, your total for tonight is fifty-three eighty-seven." She informed as she watched Reba place her debit card in the chip reader. Handing Reba her receipt and bag she smiled one last time.

"Really good to see you again and I couldn't help but notice that you're glowing." She added with a small wink. Reba thanked the young girl once again, not really catching her comment until she was on her way out the door. Was she really starting to show that much? It was amazing how fast news seemed to travel but she was happy people new. After all, it was a joyous thing. Walking quietly to her vehicle in the night air Reba let her mind wonder a bit, only to be startled by a woman trying to get her attention not far from her car.

"Reba?" The women called out squinting a bit in the dark, making sure that it really was her.

"Laura?!" Reba exclaimed, her throat suddenly growing quite dry.

"What, uh, what are you doing?" She stuttered out, completely at a loss for words.

"I was just picking up some milk from Target, you?" She said as she pointed to the large Target right next to the Trader Joe's.

"Pretty much the same," Reba mumbled in response, nodding her head slightly as she looked around the empty parking lot awkwardly. Of all the places this woman could be, she was out shopping at the store next to Reba's. Why did she live in such a small town again?

"Can we talk for a second?" Laura blurted out, shifting the small bag in her hand from one to the other.

"Aren't we already?" Reba asked rhetorically as she leaned lightly up against her SUV, pulling her gray sweater around her as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted you to know that Narvel feels really bad, that he - "

"Would have made different choices had he known," Reba said cutting Laura off.

"I've heard it all before." She said raising her eyes a bit as she watched Laura take in a deep breath, trying to maintain her pristine composure.

"Right then, so you know that he never meant to hurt you - that I never meant to hurt you." She carried on, stepping a little closer in Reba's direction.

"Look, I wish him well, I really do, I wish you both well, but I said what I said and I meant it."

"I don't need him to raise my child." She continued sternly. No heart to heart in the middle of a parking lot at nine o'clock was going to change that, did this woman just not get it?

"I just hope you reconsider letting him be a part of his daughter's life."

"And I hope you'd learn to mind your own business, I appreciate you taking this opportunity to stand up for him but I don't need to be told what's best for my child," Reba added again, obviously growing a bit impatient. Breathing out she calmed herself once more, remembering the doctor's firm instructions.

"I didn't mean it like that," Laura said honestly. She could tell that this conversation wasn't going as she'd hoped.

"Do you think we'll ever be friends again?" She blurted out once again out of pure curiosity.

"No," Reba responded without missing a beat.

"I said I wished you well, I never said I wanted you in my life." She continued to explain. She'd actually already been asked this question by her own kids. She'd given them the same speech when it came to their father.

"I never intended to hurt you," Laura confessed once again, her tone becoming rather raw. For a moment there Reba almost felt sorry for her. For a moment but just as quickly as it had come, that moment had passed.

"And I appreciate that."

"But sometimes actions overshadow intentions." She informed. She needed Laura to understand that no matter what she said or did her feelings wouldn't change. She wished her nothing but happiness but that's about as far as it went.

"Anyway I have ice cream melting, so I'm going to head on home," Reba mumbled again, unlocking her SUV door and causing the backlights to blink brightly.

"Have a good night," Laura said with a sad sigh. She didn't think she'd be able to change Reba's mind but that still didn't make the rejection any easier.

"You too," Reba responded, giving her a small smile. It was really too bad, once upon a time she'd really liked Laura but just like everything else she felt for her, that was long gone.


	25. Tis The Season Comes Around Again

"Good afternoon Miss McEntire?" A young doctor said as he entered Reba's hospital room swiftly, his piercing blue eyes smiling back at her as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Good-"

"Who the heck are you?" Reba answered back in shock, the last time she'd talked to Dr. Saura she thought that he had informed her he would be her official doctor from here on out.

"Dr. Saura." The man replied with a brilliant smile, causing Reba's eyes to widen in confusion. She did a quick double take, looking the young doctor over, his stature was a bit smaller than the man she remembered, leaner for sure, he wore the same dark blue suit, and his dark black hair matched that of the other doctors, but he lacked the graying edges. That and he was obviously at least twenty years younger. Was she going crazy? She was sure Dr. Saura had been older.

"Pardon my manners but you can't be!"

"Just a week ago you were older!" She replied back, still in great confusion. Laughing softly the doctor pulled out one of the rolling stools, from under the computer desk, which was to the right, and sat down on it, bringing it right in front of the bed Reba was on.

"Oh I'm not THAT Dr. Saura, I'm his son, Kai Saura." He explained with a small chuckle, a hint of a British accent evident in his voice. He hadn't meant to scare her. His father had left his patient list in the back office and he'd swiped it from him while he was preparing for Reba's checkup.

"Is this like a family patient swap?" Reba said as she looked around the room a bit, she still wasn't understanding why Ezra wasn't here.

"No, no, my father's been trying to get me and my bride to finish my training here instead of in England, so I've been staking out the hospital." He responded softly, causing Reba to shake her head as she slowly began to understand.

"I hope you don't mind."

"After all, according to the chart you are my father's number one patient." He slightly teased as he took one more look at the front page of his father's booklet. He didn't dare read any further, as that would be breaching patient confidentiality but it never said anything about making conversation.

"Number one?" Reba pressed as she turned her head slightly to the side. What did number one mean?

"You even made his name list." He added with another small chuckle before quickly realizing what he'd said and immediately regretting it. Whoops, maybe that was too personal.

"Name list?" Reba questioned further, her voice squeaking a bit at the end. She shifted a bit uncomfortably on the bed, her legs suddenly becoming very heavy.

"It's nothing bad!" Kai quickly reassured, waving his hand a bit as he noticed her growing concern.

"My late Aunt used to have this thing with names, every unique name he encounters he adds to her list, kind of keeping her memory alive in a way." He continued to explain with a soft smile. It was becoming evident to Reba that he really revered his father.

"Oh." Reba replied with a small smile. It was actually kind of sweet then, right?

"You said late Aunt?" Reba repeated curiously, she didn't mean to pry but since he had offered up the information first, she couldn't help but ask.

"She had leukemia at eleven, passed shortly after diagnosis." Ezra's voice interrupted causing Reba to jump.

"I see you've met my son." Ezra gritted through his teeth with a strained smile. Motioning for Kai to rise from the chair, he extended his arm out, inadvertently asking for his booklet.

"You can excuse yourself, I'll take from here." He mumbled once Kai had handed it over, his eyes cast downward, trying to hide the timid smile that was still playing on his lips. Just by watching the two interact, Reba could tell that Kai kept Ezra on his toes, much like she remembered Shelby doing.

"Shall we get started then?" Ezra asked with a relieved smile, once the door had clicked shut behind his son.

"Why did your sister have a thing with names?" Reba blurted out, nearly an hour later, towards the end of her checkup. She'd been meaning to ask Kai why he thought her name had made this so called list but Ezra had intervened before she had the chance.

"I'm sorry that was kind of a personal question." Reba excused nervously, as she scratched at her neck a bit. She wasn't really sure why she was so interested in the first place.

"Her name was Jacinta, quite unique itself, and I guess she just liked to find other unique names like hers," Ezra explained softly, his smile growing wider.

"You think my name is unique?" Reba questioned shyly, of course, many people had told her that it was unique in the past but other than belonging to her Grandmother she'd never seen anything overly special about it.

"Very." He responded back immediately.

"I've never met a single Reba before." He continued, causing her eyebrows to raise a bit.

"Not to toot my own horn per say but we do live in Nashville and I am, well a Country singer, have you never heard of my work before?" She inquired with a small laugh. She didn't care either way but she would have thought, living in Nashville, that he may have at least seen her name at a venue or something of hers in a shop before.

"I thought you looked familiar." He teased sarcastically.

"No, I have seen some of your records in the shops but you'll have to forgive me, I haven't lived in Nashville for very long." He retorted timidly. Before he had transferred to the hospital here in Nashville he had worked at various other hospitals over the last five years overseas, traveling from Ireland, England, Norway, and even Italy.

"Once my son left for medical school, I traveled around, working where ever they would take me." Ezra continued, as he set her paperwork on the desk beside him, there were a few things he needed to record before she left.

"Oh, so you love to travel then?" She questioned intently.

"Collect memories, not things," Ezra responded with a grin.

"I take it you've done your fair share as well?" He added, noticing that she seemed quite impressed with his passion.

"Sure have and there's still more to see."

"I like the way you think." He praised, taking a small look at his watch, they were running about five minutes over their allotted time.

"Seeing as we're a little over, I'll quickly go through the last couple of things." He said, bringing their fond conversation to a close.

"So it looks like your incision is healing ahead of schedule, which means that such a strict bedrest is no longer necessary, however, we ask that you still keep to minimal activity, and absolutely no exerting yourself."

"No exercise and still no working." He continued to instruct, flipping to the second page of his booklet.

"Other than that, everything looks great."

"I'll walk you to the front desk." He said grabbing her hand softly, helping her off of the hospital bed. Once she was on the ground again she thanked him with a sweet smile. Walking down the corridor they turned to their left, making small talk, before soon arriving at the west wings front desk. Other than the two of them, there was only one other person in the west wing's lobby, seated to the far left corner. Setting his booklet down, Ezra picked up a very small box, with McFarlan Bakery written in script on the side.

"I hope you don't mind but as your doctor, I felt bad for scheduling a checkup on your birthday." He guiltily explained with a small smile, handing her the box.

"Oh wow, that's so sweet," Reba replied back in slight shock.

"But honestly you didn't have to do that," Reba assured with an appreciative laugh.

"I know." Ezra shrugged softly.

"You know in the twenty-six years that I've been going here I've never had a doctor give me such special treatment."

"I really like the changes they made with their protocol, encouraging patients to each junk food." She added playfully.

"Better late than never and if you're going to indulge, it might as well be under doctors orders," Ezra replied back with a smug laugh.

"Also, I hope you like Strawberry Shortcake." He added, in reference to the flavor of the cupcake that was inside the box. Looking down at the box, Reba's eyes grew shockingly wide.

"It's my favorite." She mumbled almost wearily. Did he know that or was it just a really weird coincidence? Putting his hands up in defense he laughed once again.

"Okay, then you have my taste to blame for that, Strawberry Shortcake is my favorite too." He explained honestly. He didn't want her to think he'd been stalking her or anything.

"Well then thank your taste for me." She said as she shook her head a bit, the outline of Brandon coming in through the sliding doors catching her attention in the corner of her eye.

"Will do, see you in the next two weeks." He concluded with a warm smile as he watched Brandon motion her over in his direction. Walking over, she greeted him with a loving smile as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out towards his vehicle.

"You know you could get into so much trouble." Kai laughed a moment later, startling Ezra, and causing him to jump, taking his focus off of the hospital doors.

"No one will know and it was a cupcake." Ezra defended, his tone of voice growing quiet so that no one around would over hear them.

"Hey, I'm not judging I'm just reminding," Kai said with a cocky grin.

"Besides I'm proud of you and you really do have excellent taste, she's stunning." He added again, his eyes twinkling as he watched his father grow slightly uncomfortable.

"It isn't like that Mordecai." Ezra breathed out, his tone growing very serious.

"Whatever you say."

"Now that your done are you ready for your birthday lunch seeing as you gave away the birthday cupcake I woke up early to retrieve for you?" He inquired nonchalantly about their previous plans. The only reason he had come into the hospital today was that he had to see the reason why his father would have scheduled an appointment on his own birthday.

"I suppose," Ezra sighed, slipping his hands into his coat pocket and following his son back to his office in the back to retrieve his belonging's.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Brandon questioned in frustration as he walked around the living room for the third time that afternoon, a Sonic bag still firmly in his hand. He had gone to pick up his step-mother a birthday lunch and now she was nowhere to be found.

"On the jet to New York, with Shane, to see Hamilton for her birthday." Shawna squeaked out as she waved her phone in the air.

"He just texted me." She added softly, causing Brandon to stop his pacing and glare at the phone she was still holding up.

"Are you kidding me?" He questioned, growing even more annoyed with the situation.

"I could ask for clarification but I'm pretty sure he's just going to text the same thing." She mumbled, stepping back a bit so that she was out of her brother's line of wrath.

"She had surgery a week ago."

"What part of bedrest do people seem to not understand?" He questioned rhetorically, setting the bag of food on the hallway table that was behind them.

"You heard her, the doctor said she was healing ahead of schedule, and knowing Shane she won't even have to lift a finger this entire trip."

"Besides you sit on a plane and you sit at a play, all she's doing is bed resting in another state," Shawna explained causally as if it all made perfect sense to her. Brandon just squinted at his sister in growing frustration. It wasn't the fact of her sitting that was the problem, it was more of what if something happened, and she was an entire state away. It would be harder for them to get to her and the baby.

"Either way, they're almost there."

"Shane said they'd be back in two days and that any sightseeing they do will involve sitting." She reassured as she tried to get him to relax. She didn't necessarily appreciate the fact that Shane had stolen their step-mother away for a birthday celebration either, but she was a grown woman, she could make her own decisions.

"You let Savannah go off to Florida, how is this any different?" She questioned intently, trying to reason with him, noticing that nothing she was saying was easing his anxiety about the situation.

"Savannah isn't a pregnant fifty-year-old who just had surgery a week ago." He argued quickly, stopping a moment to realize how weird that statement sounded.

"Neither is Reba," Shawna said shrugging her shoulders. Staring at his sister impatiently, Brandon awaited a further explanation.

"She's a fifty-year-old pregnant woman who had surgery a week and two days ago." She corrected with a smug smile, which in return caused Brandon to throw his head back, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Look Shane said he told her to call and check up with us both tonight and tomorrow morning."

"There's no point in further stressing."

"What's done is done." She stated sternly. There was no point in getting all worked up about it, she was already almost to New York by this point and there was no way they were going to convince her to come back tonight.

"Alright." He mumbled bitterly, picking up the Sonic bag once more, along with his keys, and motioning for the both of them to head to the front door.

"Hello?" Reba said as she answered her phone, stepping away from the restaurant's table as she did so.

"Brandon is furious with Shane." Chassidy's voice informed from the other end with a laugh, causing Reba to giggle in response.

"I know, Shawna sent me many text messages about it," Reba replied with a giggle as she turned around to face the table that Shane and her two friends were currently sitting at, awaiting their dinner.

"How is the secret birthday vacation?" Chassidy continued to question. She had actually been the one who had called Shane to set the entire thing up. She knew Reba was dying to see Hamilton again so when she booked the tickets for the show, she asked if Shane would be willing to take her.

"Nothing shy of perfect, thank you, honey." Reba mused in appreciation. Her kids always came up with the greatest and sneakiest presents.

"It was my pleasure."

"Just make sure Brandon goes easy on Shane for me will you?" She questioned softly, still a hint of amusement in her voice. She hadn't meant for her brother to get so upset but she knew if she told him there was no way Shane would have been able to get Reba out for the show.

"Anyway, I won't keep you, happy birthday!"

"Make sure you kiss your stomach for me." She added, making a small kissing sound on the other end of the phone. Laughing a bit, Reba's smile grew wider.

"Only if you kiss my grandchildren for me." She negotiated teasingly.

"Do I have too?"

"I already gave them their daily dose of affection?" She questioned back in a fake whine.

"That's the deal," Reba stated with a chuckle.

"Okay, I love you," Chassidy said giving in with a small huff from the other end.

"I love you too baby, bye," Reba said, the call coming to an end. Once she'd heard the click, signifying that Chassidy had hung up, she closed the call menu, going to straight to her messages. It was getting late and she'd warned herself to stop checking but she just couldn't help it. Seeing no new notification, she swallowed the lump forming in her throat with a sad sigh. She didn't know why she cared so much, she knew this certain person wasn't going to message her but apparently the reality had hit her more than she had expected. Biting her lip she begged herself not to cry but couldn't stop the few tears that suddenly started to brim the corner of her eyes.

"Why do you care?" She chastised herself with a small whisper as she brushed them away. There were certain days of the year that she just couldn't get away with not thinking about him and today was one of those days. As her husband, his gift's used to always be her favorite and now he didn't even acknowledge that the day existed, the hard truth really hurt sometimes.

"Hey," Shane whispered softly, startling her a bit as he appeared behind her, his hand going straight to the small of her back.

"Stop." He said once he saw the tears in her eyes, brushing the few that had made it to her checks away. He already knew what had her so upset.

"Stop it right now." He mumbled once more, bringing her into a tight hug before she even had the chance to respond. Pulling away, a sympathetic smile graced his face. Brushing her fringe out of her eyes, he shook his head.

"You have a cake to eat, laughs to laugh, and a bad ass life to live."

"There's no more room for him, now come on." He instructed, causing her to laugh lightly. If anyone could make her feel better, it was Shane. Handing her the small birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday Reba' decorated across the plate he smiled widely.

"Here." He said encouragingly, as their friend Matt stood up and walked over right beside him.

"Tonight we celebrate the birth of a redheaded cowgirl that is not quite done having too much fun." Shane whistled out as Matt handed him his phone, the camera setting already open on his screen.

"Say cheese birthday girl."

"It's officially Reba McEntire day!" He said once more, capturing the photo as Reba proudly held up the plate. Shane was right; there was no more time to worry about Narvel.


	26. One Honest Heart

"If you follow me I can go ahead and show you the downstairs!" Laura Baugh enthused as she led the way, down the hallway of the polished Brentwood mansion.

"What do you think Marti May?" Reba questioned softly as they followed behind Laura to the stairs, which lead to the game room, theater room, and gym.

"I think it fits you well," Marti answered before pausing a moment.

"Not overwhelming like Blackstock Manor but lavish enough to be the home of a classy cowgirl who sometimes poses a sophisticated businesswoman." Marti finished confidently with a laugh as she gripped Reba's arm delicately, leading her down the winding staircase. Once they'd reached the bottom, both Reba and Marti exhaled a large surprised breath. It was stunning. The first room they were met with was the entry to the "game room" which held a dark southern ambiance. The brick wall complimented the space perfectly, as they continued to twirl around and look at all the goodies inside. The large flat screen TV's that sat above the skeet table caught Reba's eye immediately. The large wooden poker table in the middle was, however, her favorite touch, after all, she was the undisputed Backgammon Queen. It was exactly what she had envisioned for her grandchildren when they all came to visit.

"The Rugrats will love this," Marti said as she lightly spun around, looking over every inch of the room. She personally had been sold when Laura had shown them the mesmerizing cut out fireplace that illuminated the house when fully lit up, and of course, the magnificent kitchen, the fridge alone could feed an army or a single Reba; it seemed that with each room she fell even more and more in love.

"The best part of having rich friends is telling them what to buy..."

"You should buy this house," Marti said with an encouraging smile, causing Reba to laugh softly. She was so sure that there couldn't possibly be a house that measured up to the one she'd lived in for the last two and a half decades but like with everything else, God had certainly surprised her. The neighborhood alone was reason enough to move here, half of her country friends owning house's nearby, and this house's beauty seemed to be an added bonus.

"Do you think that it would make a good house to raise a little baby in?" Reba questioned with a soft smile, her hands resting firmly on her growing bump. Before Marti could reply, however, Reba's eyes suddenly winded, and her hands moved to grip the lower part of her tummy quickly.

"Sweetie?" Marti questioned apprehensively, as she inched towards Reba.

"The baby," Reba whispered softly, causing the hairs on the back of Marti's neck to stand on end. Reba had still been recovering from her recent surgery and even though the doctor had slightly lifted her strict bedrest, Brandon would still murder her if anything happened to Reba. After all, there were only supposed to be out for a quick trip to the store and a light lunch.

"She kicked," Reba muttered softly, almost as if she didn't believe her own words. The baby had been quite reluctant, making Reba believe that she might never feel her baby girl but the light flutter in her lower abdomen told her otherwise.

"What?" Marti asked, a huge smile creeping across her face as she watched Laura step off to the side to receive a seemingly urgent phone call.

"Here feel." Reba insisted as she grabbed Marti's hands and pulled them to rest on her lower tummy, which fluttered immediately upon contact.

"Woah," Marti said, giggling softly as she rested her forehand on Reba's, her hands still firmly on her tummy.

"She's really in there." She laughed again. With her own daughter's grown and both almost out of college it had been so long since she'd felt the presence of a little growing baby.

"You know it's a sign if your own stubborn kid kicks for the first time," Marti commented again when she finally pulled away. She couldn't help but smile back at her friend; Reba was truly glowing.

"Maybe you're right," Reba said with a laugh as she walked a bit further into the room.

"I think it was the pool table that sold her."

"After all, I am gonna need to pass on my Backgammon wisdom to someone, now that I can't force Shelby to play anymore." She added with a fake pout, causing Marti to nod her head, already convinced.

"So ladies, what do we think?" Laura interrupted softly, walking back over to the middle of the room to join where Reba and Marti were still standing.

"I think it's time to draw up some papers.

"This is the one," Reba said as she shrugged her shoulders lightly, trying to hide her growing excitement.

"Oh yes! Music to my ears." Laura said as she rested her hand lightly on her chest. There was no better feeling than knowing that you had helped find the perfect place for someone to call their home.

"Good thing I had Mike save that last batch of pumpkin cupcakes back at the firm."

"It's time to celebrate," Laura added as she pulled out her phone once more, prepared to make the call to her firm; letting them know an offer was about to be made.

"If you'd like to explore the backyard and grill, gym, or even RV lot, you are more than welcome." She said as she motioned towards the brown door behind the red leather chairs that was nestled in the far corner of the bowling alley. Smiling in response Marti led the way for Reba as they went on to quickly explore the last bit of the house.

"So you know that we will definitely have to stop by Stinson's and pick up those cow hide chairs from Steve and Charlene right?" Marti urged as she and Reba slowly wondered around the backyard, waiting patiently while Laura grabbed a few things and locked the house up.

"You think?" Reba questioned back with a sly smile. She and Marti had stopped by Stinson's, a quaint little nick knack bakery shop once or twice before and ever since their last visit Reba had been quite smitten with these twin cow hide chairs.

"I don't think, I know." Marti corrected with a laugh.

"And I mean it helps that Charlene is magic in the kitchen and I could always use some of her lemon meringue pie," Marti added, licking her lips as she thought about the decadent homemade pie.

"Mmmhmm." Reba nodded; closing her eyes a bit as she dreamed about all the different pastries and pie's the bakery had to offer.

"We have to bring Cookie though; she'll kill us if we indulge without her." Reba laughed as they slowly grazed by the open brick outdoor kitchen, equipped with its very own smoker.

"Well it sounded like Laura wasn't going to be able to fit you in until next week, so we could call her and meet up there in an hour or two?" Marti suggested, stopping them a moment, their linked arms still firmly together.

"We did tell Brandon we were going to a light lunch so it would be terrible if we didn't." Reba reasoned evilly.

"Bring him and Mama KB back a pastry and all will be good." Marti laughed back in agreement, turning them around and starting them back in the direction of the house's middle courtyard turned RV lot.

"Alright, little Mama what do you say I drive you to your car and I'll meet you at Stinson's in two hours?" Marti asked a half an hour later, once everything had been scheduled and squared away with Laura. Looking up at the hazy and dreary clouds, Marti had been reluctant to let Reba walk the little ways down the block, by the other house Laura had shown them, all by herself.

"I was actually thinking I'd just walk over if that's okay?" Reba questioned, biting her lower lip in hesitation as she met with Marti's disapproving glance.

"The doctor said walking is fine and I'd really like check out the neighborhood a bit."

"It's just around the corner." Reba continued to reason. She had really appreciated all of her friends and family's help but a little alone time, without the hovering, was much needed.

"Okay, I'll see you in two hours then?" Marti caved with a small sigh. She didn't like the idea of Reba walking alone in this overcast but she was right, she did need a little time to herself.

"Maybe an hour and a half, Baby Girl really want's that pie," Reba said with a cheeky wink as she stood and watched Marti walk to the end of the driveway and enter her 2015 Hyundai Sonata. Smiling a bit after waving her goodbye Reba headed down the road, along her soon to be new house, towards where her car had been parked, taking in the fresh Tennessee morning air. She had just made it around the corner and passed a house or two when a familiar face caught her eye. Walking his husky, a man abruptly stopped dead in his tracks, taking a moment to look her up and down.

"Reba?" He questioned in astonishment, yanking lightly at the leash as he led his dog to the sidewalk Reba was standing on.

"Ezra?" Reba repeated in an equal amount of shock.

"What on God's green earth are you doing around here?" She questioned with a small laugh as his dog came up to her legs and gently poked their nose at her growing belly. Pulling his dog back a bit in amusement, Ezra laughed shyly.

"Well seeing as I live here, I figured this would be as good a place as any to walk Amour here." He said motioning to the big husky that was still sniffing around beside him.

"You live here?" Reba questioned quickly, ignoring his smart response for the moment.

"Only for the last four months, but the one just over there is mine." He said pointing to the house just a short ways behind him. Looking up at the thundering sky Reba laughed awkwardly.

"Doctor's paycheck, I figured I might as well and put it to good use." He added, taking a peak at the darkening clouds as well. The rain had threatened to fall earlier but it looked like it had held off until now.

"Wow and I thought Chockie was small." She muttered laughingly.

"Well since I got the third degree I think it's only fair that you tell me what you're doing around here." Ezra insisted with a confident grin.

"Looking at a house actually."

"Selling the one I currently live in so I thought it might be a good idea to buy a new one." She explained in the same cheeky tone he had used moments before. They seemed to get off quite well teasing one other. Whipping her arm after suddenly feeling the light dampness from a rain drop or two, Reba paused once more to squint up at the doomy sky.

"Looks like it's finally going to rain," Ezra stated lightly as he too looked up again. Motioning for her to come in his direction, Ezra steered Amour back towards their house.

"Why don't you stop by my place?"

"The rain and the cold isn't such a good idea for the baby." He explained with a hint of concern. Patients weren't really supposed to visit the homes of their Physician's but under the circumstances what one didn't know wouldn't hurt.

"Are patients supposed to know where their Doctors live?" Reba questioned in hesitation. She wasn't completely closed off from the idea but she didn't want to get him into any trouble either.

"It's a cup of tea while we sit out a quick rain shower."

"I promise I won't tell if you don't." He laughed back once more when he could tell she still wasn't fully convinced. Ignoring her hesitation he began to slowly walk towards the direction of his house, turning around and beckoning for her to follow.

"Stunning place you have here," Reba muttered once they had made it to Ezra's front porch. The red brick and dark lining really highlighted the house's barn like style, a chic barn style that is. Smiling, he quickly turned the key through the front door, leading her inside to the house's open foyer.

"Wow," Reba muttered, her eyes widening a bit as she took a look at the large brick fireplace, which was on the far end from where they were standing. The high celling's giving the house a very open and spacious feeling.

"I can't take all the credit, Kai did help with the decision making," Ezra commented modestly, once he caught her growing awe.

"Does Kai live here with you?" Reba questioned softly, unconsciously rubbing her hands along her damp arms before crossing them together as she tried to retain some body heat. All she had on was a thin black long sleeved shirt and some dark washed jeans; usually, she still had a sweater or cardigan on around this time of the year.

"Kai and his wife Esperanza," Ezra replied softly as he quickly reached down to unhook Amour, who trotted off immediately after.

"Here why don't I get you that cup of tea." Ezra continued quickly, noting that she was probably freezing from the dampness of her shirt. Even if they hadn't been caught by that much rain, the cold of the day was enough to make any amount of rain freezing. Nodding in approval Reba followed shortly behind as he led the way through the front room to his kitchen.

"One teaspoon or two?" He questioned intently, referring to how many teaspoons of sugar she took in her tea.

"One."

"Is that usually how you take it or are you just trying to be good?" Ezra laughed lightly, causing her to raise her eyebrows in amusement. Was he trying to hint at the idea of her trying to impress him?

"I'm trying to be good, but it's not to impress you if that's what you think." She answered back in a slightly sarcastic manner, causing him to shake his head response.

"Good to know, doctors never like to be impressed." Ezra retorted back in the same sarcasm, giving her a playful wink as he set two white mugs down on the island in front of him.

"So what are your plans for today?" He questioned softly, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh just buying a house and meeting some girlfriends for celebratory dessert later." She replied casually, still standing behind him, near his island bar stools.

"You know you can have a seat." He said chuckling, as he turned around with both of the steaming hot tea's, handing one over to her.

"I thought you'd never offer." She confessed laughingly. Even if they were conversing as if they were old friends, she didn't want to be rude and make herself at home.

"My apologies." He said sincerely, before taking a sip of the scorching liquid. Walking around the island, he pulled out the island stool next to hers, taking a seat.

"So how do you like the neighborhood?" Reba questioned with a smile, clutching the warm cup in both of her hands, looking down momentarily at the dark liquid.

"It's very quiet and peaceful."

"Very friendly too, I see a few other dog walker's regularly as well."

"Isabelle and her dog Flipper are probably my favorite."

"You recognize the dog owners around the establishment?" Reba questioned with a small laugh. It was really sweet how much he seemed to care for his dog. She wouldn't have pegged him for an animal softy.

"How old is Amour?" Reba asked earnestly, smiling at the sweet name.

"Who is also a girl I presume?" She added before taking a sip of her own tea.

"Yes, she's about six months old now," Ezra said squinting a bit as he tried to remember the young dog's age.

"My son decided to bring her home one night not too long ago and like with every other responsibility she quickly became mine." He added with a small eye roll.

"At least she's an adorable responsibility." Reba mused softly, her eyes smiling back at his, holding his gaze, before she quickly turned away with a small cough, suddenly realizing how close they were to one another.

"Can't argue there," Kai said with a smug grin, startling them both. Resting her hand on her chest, Reba looked over at Ezra taking a deep breath laughingly.

"Son," Ezra warned in embarrassment.

"I didn't even hear you come in." He commented, quickly rising from his stool, setting his mug of tea down in the process.

"Clearly you were preoccupied." Kai recognized, before running his hand down his white doctor's coat.

"Anyway don't let me interrupt." He added once more, smiling over in Reba's direction. He didn't dare say a word but he was quite shocked to see one of his father's patient's in their kitchen.

"I was actually just going," Reba said softly, as she followed Ezra's example, quickly rising from her seat and setting her own cup down.

"I'll walk you to the door then." Ezra insisted nervously, following closely behind as Reba led herself towards the door.

"Thank you again for saving me from pneumonia." She thanked lightly.

"It was my pleasure." He said softly. Smiling back nervously once more, catching him off guard and out of habit Reba quickly moved in for a hug before pulling away almost as quickly as she'd moved in.

"I'll see you in a week." She said in a small voice as she then turned to leave, not bothering to catch his reaction. Were patients even allowed to hug their doctors?

"Will do," Ezra replied back faintly as he watched her from the front door, a huge smile plastered on his face. He couldn't help but laugh back at how jumpy she was.

"So much for an uneventful Saturday afternoon." He mumbled to himself, before turning around a moment later and finally heading back to his kitchen.

* * *

"You did what?" Janine questioned in shock, with a mouthful of pie. Cringing a bit at the sight of her friend's open mouthful of food, Reba shrugged back innocently.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just kind of did it out of habit." She confessed nervously, poking at her own piece of sad looking pie with her fork. She hadn't felt very hungry since she'd left Ezra's.

"I'm sure he thought nothing of it, honey." Marti soothed, sending Janine a warning glare. There was no need for Reba to fret over such a silly thing; even it was interesting that she had accidentally hugged her seemingly attractive doctor.

"You know what I think?" Janine added a moment later, washing down the mouthful of pie with a sip of water.

"What's that?" Reba questioned back quickly, waiting a moment as she finished.

"I think it's time we came to your next appointment."

"Meet this Dr. Husky." She finished, sharing a glance with Marti, who was clearly thinking the same thing.


	27. I'll Go On

"Hello?" Reba croaked out, lifting her tired head as she looked at the red blinking alarm clock next to her. It read 2:47, who in the hell needed her at 2:47?!

"Sorry ma'am, my bar is getting ready to close here and this drunken feller says's you're the old woman I need to call in order to get him out of my bar." The man rasped out from the other end of the phone. She took a moment to adjust herself in her king sized bed, the room pitch black around her.

"What?" Reba muttered out in confusion. Was this some kind of prank? Did a fan somehow get a hold of her number?

"Marvel Blackstone claims you're his wife and since he refuses to hand over his card for a cab, the policy is I have to call, okay?" The man explained, clearly growing a bit impatient.

"Blackstock." Could be heard being called out in the background, sounding as if Narvel was correcting the man. The last time Reba remembered Narvel getting this drunk in a bar alone, was back in their tour bus days.

"Which bar? I'm on my way." She muttered quickly. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered that he'd given them her number or angry, she went with both...

"220 Printers Alley."

"Thank you, ma'am." The raspy man thanked. She could tell by his sincerity that he was just tired and ready to go home after a long shift.

"Hey buddy, watch them travelin' hands," Narvel warned, as a heavy biker man, with a leather vest on, tried to hold him upright and lead him to the door of Bourbon Street Blues And Boogie Bar, just as Reba walked through the double doors.

"Hey, look she came!" Narvel yelled out, pointing over in Reba's direction, catching her a little off guard. He was REALLY drunk.

"I'll take him from here," Reba grumbled as she walked over to where the man and Narvel were standing, slipping her black purse on her shoulder, and grabbing his left arm harshly.

"Ouch." Narvel fussed pulling away from her quickly.

"Hush." She hissed back, shaking her head before grabbing his arm again, causing the man, who was still holding onto the other side of Narvel, to laugh softly.

"Well, you sure are full of piss and vinegar." He laughed again in her direction.

"But I can't say I blame you." He added quickly when he saw her arching eyebrows. She understood that this man wanted to go home but she really didn't need his crap too.

"Let me help you at least get him to the door." He instructed as they began to lead him slowly. Narvel swayed a bit but he quickly tried to pull away from the man and lean back over on Reba.

"You think you can walk there big guy?" He questioned Narvel warningly.

"She's tiny and I won't let you crush her with your weight." Nodding his head, in his drunken tough guy state, Narvel gathered whatever strength he had, and began to walk forward without the help of the biker or Reba. The first few steps were shaky but eventually, after gripping the table next to him for a moment, he found his rhythm.

"Thank you," Reba said softly, turning towards the biker, as they watched behind Narvel a moment.

"You take care okay?" He replied softly, rubbing her back a bit before watching her too walk after Narvel.

"Narvel it's this one over here," Reba called out in the dark parking lot in frustration, standing a few feet in front of her dark SUV. Walking towards her a bit before stumbling, he slightly swayed, which then caused her to lurch forward and catch him, the parking lot light to their left, turning on from the motion.

"Sorry." He said in a bit of a haze as he quickly tried to gather himself again. Looking down for the first time that night he caught a glimpse of her black shirt which highlighted her bulging baby belly.

"Woah I thought you already had Shelby." He muttered a bit in confusion before turning to his right and almost walking straight into the SUV's passenger door.

"Yep, you're really drunk." She mumbled aloud in amusement. It was funny to see him like this because for a man who usually carried himself so rigged and poised when he was sober, he really was a stupid drunk.

"You have to open it first." She said sarcastically as she opened the door before giving him a light push inside. Once he had situated himself and she had closed the door behind him she quickly jogged around to the driver's side and hopped in, the night air a bit nippy.

"I'm going to give Brandon a call and drop you off there because I have no idea where your new place is..."

"And you're in no place to direct me." She informed after they had been driving for a while. Looking over she watched as he caught himself falling asleep once again, falling forward and snapping himself awake. Looking over to her with squinting eyes he shook his head.

"You can't Kelly's scheduled to give birth to her gun tomorrow."

"I mean baby gun."

"Or the gun that's named after the baby." He kept correcting, while he waved his hands and squinted once more at the blinding lights from the passing cars.

"Shit."

"That's right," Reba mumbled in frustration causing Narvel to straighten a bit. Even in his annoying drunken state he wasn't used to Reba cussing.

"How about Starstruck?" She questioned as she quickly turned on her blinker, getting into the left lane and taking the exit back towards the other direction, away from Brandon's.

"Don't have my key." He said with a bit of a grunt as he rested his head back again, beginning to doze off.

"Neither do I." She thought aloud in annoyance, looking over a moment to watch as he slipped off into a light sleep. Sighing a bit, she closed her eyes and let out a large pained breath. That left one option; Laura's place.

* * *

"Does she sleep through thunderstorms?" Reba mumbled as she aggressively knocked once again on the dark wood door, her legs shaking from the cold. Narvel "stood" next to her as she gripped his arm lightly, still drunk and now only half awake.

"What the he-" Laura abruptly began to question, her door jolting open, Reba's presence catching her off guard momentarily.

"I couldn't bring him to Brandon's and I had no idea where his new place was." Reba struggled to explain when Laura remained speechless.

"We had a fight." She retorted bitterly, crossing her bare arms as she stood in front of them in just a tank top and short pajama shorts.

"Well, then I'm sure the bar he was at loved hearing about it but it's late and closed now," Reba said with a fake half smile, struggling to keep Narvel on his feet as he began to lean heavily on her once again. Motioning for Laura to take him she slightly pushed him in her direction and when Laura did nothing to grab him she grunted back in frustration.

"It was a bad fight." She added in an ill-disposed manner.

"So what?"

"Let him spend the night on the streets?" Reba questioned incredulously. It was nearly four in the morning. Was she really being serious?

"I mean..." She mumbled quietly, avoiding Reba's eye contact.

"Whatever, I have a couch that will have to do." Reba caved turning to leave. She wasn't going to try and reason with Laura all night.

"Wait!" Laura called out quickly.

"I mean I have one too." She said trying to correct herself.

"That's what I thought," Reba mumbled back in agitation.

"Thank you," Laura said trying to sound sincere once she had a stern grip on Narvel's arm, signaling to Reba that she could let go.

"Do you me a favor; delete my number from his phone."

"You know as a real thank you." She said with a nod as she quickly turned to walk down the dark brick path, wanting to be out of there as quickly as she had arrived.

Later that next day Reba was leaning loosely on her kitchen counter, still very exhausted, texting with Shawna as they talked about Kelly prepping for the birth of Remy when her doorbell rang. Pushing off the counter, she yawned again, causing her to rub her tired eyes before she headed straight for the front door.

"Narvel?" She stated a bit shocked when she opened the door, finding a very timid Narvel behind it.

"Can I come in for a moment?" He questioned lightly, obviously here to apologize for last night's behavior.

"Come on in." She said as she stepped a bit to the side and motioned with her hand, for him to enter.

"Coffee?" She questioned awkwardly as she led him through her house to the kitchen that had once been theirs.

"No thank you." He declined softly stopping in front of the island and watching as she walked to the other side, directly facing him.

"I just wanted to-"

"Stop." She interrupted, holding her hand up in the air.

"I already know." She said finishing for him. She really didn't need to hear any more of his excuses.

"Oh." He said quietly as he looked down, his hands subconsciously fidgeting with his brown jacket. Standing there in silence for a moment Reba just waited as he stood their uncomfortably trying to avoid eye contact.

"Look I promise not to cry or anything but can I ask you something?" Reba questioned timidly, causing him to slowly look up and sigh. He could already tell that this would be a conversation he really didn't want to have but after last night he kind of owed it to her.

"Reba." He whined a bit, before sighing again and shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

"I just have to know Narvel, for my own piece of mind." She choked out, holding back the tears that were already making it to her throat.

"What is it?" He asked intently, his voice softening.

"Why?" She breathed out, her voice straining at the end.

"Reba we've already gone over this..."

"You were tired of tending to everyone's needs, burnt out, I know."

"That's not what I'm asking." She said finishing his sentence for him. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she closed her eyes before looking back up at him.

"I need to know why though, why did things change?" She questioned, biting her lip as she begged herself not to choke up again, watching as he took moment to look off to the side before making eye contact once more.

"I guess it started in London."

"I was in a bar late and it was one of the last night's we were there."

"There was this young brunette, she was pretty, and she had these really striking green eyes."

"Nothing happened." He quickly assured, noticing her widening eyes.

"If it was that you found someone else attractive..."

"I mean people have crushes all the time..."

"Our marriage survived my love for George Clooney." She joked, clearly growing frustrated, trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"It wasn't her physical appearance Reba."

"We were flirting and there was just something about her infectious behavior, the way she made me feel like I was someone worth getting to know."

"I realized then that things were different, that I was doing something I hadn't done in God, the last twenty-six years." He tried to explain. He could tell by the helpless look on her face though that she was still fighting to understand what he was getting at.

"I wasn't making you feel important?" She questioned softly trying to draw a conclusion. She didn't understand that at all, in fact during the last two years of her marriage she thought she had made him feel the exact opposite.

"It wasn't that, it was the fact that you'd lost so much faith in yourself."

"I was always constantly having to build you up, remind you that you were still important, and somewhere along the way it just wasn't enough." He continued with a sad sigh, looking down at his feet.

"Even when I told you that you would record again, you told me I was nuts."

"It was like there was nothing I could do to convince you."

"And so instead of coming to me?..."

"I came to myself, I made conclusions by myself, I let myself pull away." He interrupted finishing her question.

"Instead of trying to work it out with you, I let it bottle up, I let my feelings change."

"And she makes you feel needed again?"

"She makes you feel important?" She questioned softly, uncomfortably picking at the edge of the island as it was her turn to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah." He mumbled lightly.

"I guess she does."

"You know that wasn't it at all." She added sadly a moment later as a few tears that she had been holding back began to fall.

"If you'd just have come and talked to me." She continued on, her tears beginning to flow freely at this point.

"You said you wouldn't cry." He reminded, ignoring her comments, while he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from breaking down himself.

"I lied."

"But I guess that makes two of us." She commented back bitterly.

"I remember when we promised each other that we wouldn't let this be like our first marriages, that no matter what it took we would make us last."

"Reba."

"Save it." She said, holding up her hand to keep him from finishing. Both of their phones began to flash at the same time, a text from Brandon signaling that Remington had been born.

"Kelly had Remington I guess." He muttered out, not really sure what else to say at this point.

"I know I've been texting Shawna all morning." She said her eyes still fixated on the counter.

"I planned to stop by today." He said clearing his throat.

"Then I guess I'll stop by tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh my goodness, he was so cute." Reba squealed out as she walked arm and arm with her daughter Shawna down the steps just outside the hospital.

"Those big newborn eyes."

"He was so responsive."

"Almost makes me want another." Shawna chuckled in response, smiling over at Reba.

"Almost," Reba repeated with a laugh.

"So I heard you gave Laura and dad your blessing," Shawna said a moment later, her voice suddenly getting serious.

"I figured it was time to move on and she makes him happy so," Reba responded with a shrug. After her "heart to heart" with the Narvel the day before she had decided to tell Laura that she was officially not bothered by their relationship.

"Well, that's a load of bullshit," Shawna said with a snort. Laughing a bit Reba nodded in agreement.

"You know it sounded more believable in my head I guess." She confessed with an honest chuckle.

"I don't know it's time to move on, he says he's happy." She explained further.

"And what if he isn't?"

"It's no longer my responsibility baby."

"Now it's my turn to just accept it and believe that he's telling me the truth."


	28. Hard Candy Christmas

"Ba?" Shawna whispered as she entered the dark bedroom, creeping over to her step-mother's king sized bed.

"Hmm?" Reba groaned lightly in response, turning her head slowly in Shawna's direction.

"Feeling any better?" Shawna sympathetically questioned as she knelt down beside her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Shaking her head no, Reba closed her eyes once more, too tired to keep them open any longer. Shawna had been with her since seven o'clock that morning, right after receiving a call from Brandon, who had been extremely worried about the fact that Reba had been ill all of the day prior.

"I made a house call, so Dr. Saura should be here real soon." She whispered back, trying not to talk too loud, in fear of making Reba's migraine any worse. Along with vomiting any and everything her body could force out of her system, Reba had complained of an agonizing headache, causing Shawna to try a remedy of both cold and hot washcloths; nothing had worked.

"I hate seeing you like this..." She whispered sadly as she resumed to lightly mess with the red hair that was sprawled out on the pillow Reba was resting on.

Pausing, she continued to watch in silence as Reba's chest steadily rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing, the dim moonlight pouring in from the window behind her, casting a small shadow on her face. In the near forty years that Shawna had known Reba, she had maybe seen her like this once or twice before. Waiting a moment longer before getting up and heading back out the bedroom door, Shawna quietly crept down the staircase towards the front room, checking to see if the doctor had arrived.

"Thank you so much for coming." She greeted in appreciation, thirty minutes later, as she opened the door swiftly, immediately inviting the doctor in.

"Certainly." Ezra sincerely replied, with a small nod. Motioning for him to follow her, Shawna urgently led him up to the third floor where Reba's bedroom was located. Once making it to the third floor, Ezra continued to follow closely behind Shawna, pulling his briefcase closer to him, in order to make sure and not accidentally bump any of the decorative tables in the long hallway.

"When did you say the vomiting began?" Ezra questioned quickly as they made their way to what appeared to be the front door of Reba's bedroom.

"She's said that her morning sickness had been off and on for the last couple of weeks but last night was when it became this severe."

"She's maybe eaten three crackers and had less than half a glass of water in the last twenty-six hours," Shawna informed carefully as she slowly began to turn the knob of the dark room, entering quietly. Making his way through the room behind Shawna, Ezra set his briefcase down on the table, near the far end of the bed that Reba was on.

"If you don't mind pulling the cover's back a bit, I'll need to check the baby's heartbeat as well as hers," Ezra instructed in a whisper as he quickly began to piece together his travel monitor. Walking over to the other side of the bed, where Reba was still peacefully sleeping, he quickly went to check her heartbeat and blood pressure, as well as the baby's. Standing out of his way and to the left, Shawna carefully watched behind as he gently examined Reba.

Clearing his throat a while later as he turned around, he gently pulled the comforter back all the way over Reba and walked a few steps over to where Shawna was standing.

"Just by her blood pressure and heart rate, I can already tell that it's extreme dehydration that has caused her condition to escalate." He informed quietly, causing Shawna to sigh a bit in relief. Thank god it wasn't anything far worse.

"I'd like for her to come back in on Sunday."

"Even though the baby's heartbeat is steady it's still a little slower than I want it to be." He explained seriously, causing Shawna's relief to be short lived.

"It's nothing serious is it?" She worriedly probed, peering behind him at a still sleeping Reba.

"Not at the moment no."

"However we don't want to neglect it and let it escalate even further; she'll be coming in more for precaution." He reassured with a soft smile.

"I'm going to retrieve the IV from my car and set her up with some fluids, hopefully by morning she'll be in much better health." He added once more before turning to head back out the door and out to his car. Once he had carefully placed the IV in her arm and had set the stand sturdily next to her bed, still amazingly without waking her, he brushed her hair lightly out of her eyes before turning around, ready to gather his things.

"You brushed her cheek." Shawna abruptly thought aloud, startling him, and causing him to stop in his tracks, not realizing that she had followed back in behind him.

"I uh-"

"I was just-"

"Sorry." He stuttered awkwardly not really sure what to say, he hadn't meant anything by it, he had just noticed her long bangs continually falling back into her closed eyes. Swallowing, Shawna blinked a moment, before shaking her head softly.

"I didn't mean to startle you; I'm just not used to seeing other men care for her like that." She explained shyly. Even if she was a grown woman, it was weird to see another man, other than her father, so personally close to her step-mother. Besides she had actually found his gesture quite sweet.

"Well, she certainly deserves to be cared about." He added before quickly attending to his leftover equipment, putting it away, and heading out for the night.

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"Mommy look!" A little redhead exclaimed as she excitedly pointed towards a small group of ponies with red styrofoam_ _balls attached carefully to their noses. Jumping up and down, she squealed a bit before running closer to get a better glance at the 'reindeer.'_

 _"Honey not so fast," Narvel called out, laughing a bit as he turned to Reba._

 _"Thank you again for letting me tag along."_

 _"Reminds me of when Shelby was three and we took him down to Colorado for Christmas." Narvel mused, taking a moment to remember the fond memory he had shared with his wife and son._

 _"We did have lots of good times together, didn't we?" Reba questioned back with a soft grin. Still walking closely behind their daughter, they stopped once they met the end of the line to meet Santa Clause, watching as the young redhead eagerly extended her hand out for the ponies to eat the few carrots; an "elf" had given her._

 _Creasing Reba's back, Narvel stood there grinning as Reba's head slowly leaned against his shoulder. Christmas truly was a magical time of year._

 _"Alright Mitten, it's time to put some food in that belly." Reba insisted as she grasped her young daughter's hand. Smiling a bit at his daughter's nickname, Narvel nodded his head in agreement._

 _"All of that reindeer petting must have you starved." He added, giving his daughter's nose a small poke as they led her towards the parking lot of the Tennessee mall._

 _"What made you decide to spend Christmas in Nashville this year?" Narvel questioned softly, as they all walked hand and hand to the car, Narvel and Reba on either side of the little girl._

 _"All of her brothers and sisters are here and we always spend it in Oklahoma."_

 _"It was time for a change," Reba said softly, taking her eyes off her daughter to look back up at her ex-husband. For the last three years, since her daughter had been born, Reba had spent Christmas in Oklahoma, as far away from Narvel and their old traditions as possible._

 _"Well, I'm glad." He said sincerely just as they'd arrived in front of the white SUV. Opening the door, behind the passenger seat, Narvel quickly went to pick his daughter up, grunting loudly in the process, as if to pretend that she weighted oh so much._

 _"Daddy." The little girl mused in a giggle, as he lifted her into the seat, rubbing his nose up against hers, only causing her to giggle more._

 _"Can you stop growing please?"_

 _"That's all I want for Christmas," Narvel mumbled to his daughter in laughter, her big blues eyes staring widely back at him. He took a long moment to look at her, noting every little feature that made up this perfect little being. He noticed that her eyes were as big and as blue as her mother's, sometimes when she was sad or upset; they were so blue they almost turned gray. He also noticed how long her wavy red hair had gotten and how it was just as vibrant as he had remembered Reba's to be when they had first met; so rich in that red color. Lastly, he smiled taking in all the features that made up her sweet little face. It was riddled in freckles, starting at the bridge of her nose, and covering up both sides of her tiny cheeks. His favorite part, however, if you could even have one that is, was her right dimple. Just like Reba, she only had one, but when she smiled, there was no doubt in the world that it was there._

 _"Shall we get going then?" Reba asked softly, grabbing his arm a bit, and suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts._

 _"Of course." He replied back, still in a small haze, buckling up the last piece of his daughter's car seat before ducking underneath the door and closing it behind him._

 _"Nice tree," Reba mumbled lightly, as she waved her hand, which was still grasping her daughter's tiny one, towards the tree in the corner of the Nolensville home._

 _"Thank you," Narvel replied, as he quickly turned around, to get a glimpse of the tree behind him. This year had been the first year he had opted into getting a real tree again; making sure that he had time to decorate it with his little girl._

 _"Are you sure you're okay with her spending Christmas Eve here?" Narvel questioned skeptically as he motioned for his daughter to take off her large white furry coat._

 _"I'm sure."_

 _"I'll be back at seven in the morning to get her," Reba said sincerely, as she bent down to her daughter's level to say her goodbyes._

 _"You promise you'll be good?" She questioned softly, their noses touching as she stared into her daughters identical big blue eyes._

 _"I promise." The small voice said, smiling her wide little grin._

 _"I'll miss you, baby," Reba added again, before closing her eyes and planting a small kiss on her daughter's nose, giving her one last hug, she quickly stood up before she got any more emotional and changed her mind._

 _"You two have fun," Reba called out as she led herself out down the hallway and into the cool Tennessee night._

 _"Hola!" Chassidy called out loudly as she watched her step-mother enter her brothers Hendersonville mansion, quickly shedding her long black coat._

 _"How does it feel to be childless?" Chassidy questioned as she made her way towards Reba, bringing her into an excited side hug._

 _"Not as relieving as I thought it would be," Reba mumbled sadly as she let her daughter lead her into her son's full kitchen._

 _"Mommy made it." Kelly teased in a bit of a laugh as she watched Chassidy guide Reba into the kitchen, smiling when she saw her mother-in-law's face._

 _"It's one-night red, she'll be fine." She chuckled in reassurance, noting her still sad facial expression._

 _"Besides your grandchildren are here, mingle with them," Brandon added with a small chuckle as he came up beside them, bringing Reba into a light hug._

 _"We're glad you could make it." He sweetly added, giving her a small peck on the side of the head._

 _"Where's my older daughter?" Reba questioned as she took another look around the room, still not noticing Shawna._

 _"Upstairs, wrapping tonight's white elephant presents," Chassidy responded taking a small sip of her wine, before sloshing some of it around in the white crystal Santa Clause glass, that was eerily smiling back at Reba._

 _"I'm gonna go say hi then." She said as she smiled back at everyone, exiting the kitchen and heading for the stairs._

 _"Excuse me?" Reba exclaimed almost three hours later as she stood in the kitchen next to her daughters, eating one of the many cookies her grandchildren had decorated earlier that night._

 _"He didn't tell you?" Chassidy questioned in shock, sharing a glance with her sister before looking back at Reba._

 _"Does it look like he told me?" Reba replied back bitterly, pushing away from the island counter, and making her way to the front door._

 _"Where are you going?!" Shawna called out nervously, following right at her heels._

 _"To get my daughter." Reba barked, grabbing her coat from Brandon and Kelly's front coat closet._

 _"I'm right here!"Chassidy exclaimed nervously in a joking manor, as she held up her arms, in hope to stop Reba from leaving. All she got in return, however, was the door slamming in their faces._

 _"Shit..."_

 _"Narvel Wayne." Reba practically screamed as she banged her fist against the front door of the house she'd been at a couple hours before. The neighboring houses beside her were covered in glowing Christmas lights, one even playing a faint rendition of "Silent Night."_

 _"What are you doing here?" Narvel questioned in genuine confusion when he finally opened his front door, wearing a bright ugly Santa sweater, as he was met with Reba's flustered glare._

 _"Where's my daughter?" She barked as she pushed passed him and walked straight into the house, heading right for the living room. Her heart sank as soon as she met the right entrance, there sat her little girl, in Laura's lap happily assembling a kit of elf dolls, as the candles on the glass coffee table danced beside them._

 _"Reba," Narvel called softly, stopping right behind her. Turning around quickly, her face covered in angry tears she moved down the hallway, making sure her daughter hadn't seen her._

 _"I thought you two broke up." She angrily questioned her red face just inches from his._

 _"We had."_

 _"We just."_

 _"I missed and we thought."_

 _"You thought wrong." She snarled back._

 _"I don't give a rats ass if you missed screwing her, my daughter will NOT be a part of some fantasy you have." She continued, making sure that her voice was low enough just the two of them could hear. Frozen from fear, Narvel just stood there as she continued to quietly yell at him, his ears heightening a bit when he heard her curse. She had to be livid._

 _"You're low," Reba added referring to the fact that he had neglected to mention that he would be inviting his ex-girlfriend and her ex-friend to his evening alone with his daughter. She had trusted him for the first time in years and this was how he repaid her._

 _Walking back over to the living room before Narvel had a chance to respond, Reba's presence quickly caught both her daughter and Laura's attention._

 _"Sweetie grab your things I forgot that Bubba was having a party and River really wanted you to come over and play." Reba mused as she walked further into the living room, extending her arm out, waiting for her daughter to run over and grab it._

 _"I don't want to." The little girl replied with a pout as she turned around in Laura's lap and hugged her tightly. Taking a short breath as she tried to level her breathing and keep her temper at bay, Reba sighed softly._

 _"S, I'm not going to argue with you."_

 _"You can see Daddy alone some other time, we're going to Bubba's." She instructed, waiting for her daughter to let go of Laura and obey._

 _"Don't make me come over there." She warned once more when her daughter made no notion to leave Laura's lap. Whining a bit in reluctance the little one sighed sadly, scooting off of Laura's lap. Reba watched as her daughter went to pick up the few toys that were sprawled out over the floor, noticing the small "S" necklace that was suddenly around her daughter's neck._

 _"What's that?" Reba questioned, her tone growing angry once more._

 _"A gift." Narvel quickly replied, standing awkwardly in the living room entrance, the glass of eggnog that he had been holding earlier, nowhere to be found._

 _"I thought she might like it," Laura added with a small shrug, still sitting on the floor. She hadn't made any notion of helping the little redhead retrieve the toys in fear of angering Reba any further. Biting her lip in further annoyance, as she kept from crying, Reba just ignored Laura's comment. Not that Laura would have had any clue but one of the gifts she had spent months searching for had been a tiny "S" pendant she had hoped to give her daughter on Christmas morning. It would have been the little girl's first piece of jewelry and she had wanted it to be really special. Of course, all of that was ruined now. She could tell by the ashamed look on Laura's face that she hadn't meant any harm by it but Reba was far too angry at this point to be any sort of reasonable._

 _"Mommy I really don't wanna go." The little girl pouted when all of her toys had been gathered, a few tears brimming the corner of her eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat Reba's heart sank even more at her words. How was it possible that her worst nightmare was coming true on Christmas Eve._

 _"Mommy please."_

 _"Please Mommy."_

"Please, Reba wake up," Chassidy called out frantically as she shook a whimpering Reba awake, sighing in relief when Reba's eyes flew open. Moving to sit forward, Chassidy quickly pushed her back down, in fear of her ripping her IV out of her arm.

"Are you okay?" Chassidy questioned in worry as she watched Reba take a moment to level her breathing, a slick layer of sweat covering her heaving chest.

"I think so." She answered back not quite sure of her own words as she watched Chassidy travel to the other side of the bed and tug at her left arm.

"What on God's green earth is that?" Reba exclaimed as she felt Chassidy lightly pull at the piece of tape that was keeping the IV in place, wincing a bit when a few hairs were tugged away with it.

"You don't remember the doctor coming in last night to check on you?" Chassidy questioned in concern as she carefully pulled the needle out of Reba's arm and setting the contents on the table next to her.

"No..."

"Also what are you doing back in Tennessee?!" Reba exclaimed suddenly as she remembered slowly that her daughter and their family have moved to Texas during the earlier part of the year.

"I came back for the weekend to help Mom and Dan move remember?" She explained as she pulled back Reba's covers and went back to the other side of the bed, helping an unsteady Reba to her feet. Subconsciously rubbing her round tummy, Reba took a second to try and remember the events from the days prior. She had remembered Shawna being here and she had remembered being really sick, but nothing about Chassidy and certainly not her doctor. Did they even still do house calls?

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"The doctor said to stay hydrated and eat nothing but natural foods, he'll explain further in your appointment later today." Chassidy continued to inform as she tugged on Reba's arm and tried to guide her out of her room and down to the kitchen.

"I have an appointment today?" Reba questioned back again also in great confusion, as she let Chassidy pull her out of the room.

"Yes."

* * *

You made sure to put peanut butter in there right?" Reba instructed as she watched her daughter prepare her morning shake for her, with nothing but natural fruit ingredients inside.

"Of course I did."

"How could I have forgotten from the last three times you told me?" Chassidy mumbled back a bit in exacerbation as she watched Reba struggle to get comfortable in her island chair. Turning back around and pressing blend Chassidy watched carefully as the clumpy mixture soon turned very fine and deep red. Hitting the bottom once more to make sure that it was good and mixed, she opened the lid and poured a generous amount into two tall glasses.

"So have you thought further on what you might name my sister?"

"Especially with none of my suggestions seeming fit to you," Chassidy added with a hint of sarcasm as she set the drink down in front of Reba, handing her a purple straw as well.

"Ha ha." Reba laughed dryly, before picking up the straw and taking a big gulp of the smoothie.

"This is really good." She added, setting the drink back down on the counter.

"You know how you can thank me?"

"Re-thinking the name Madeline." Chassidy purposed with a sly grin as she too set her glass down.

"I like it, I do but I just don't think she's a Madeline," Reba stated flatly. She'd been having serious trouble on trying to come up with a name for her little girl, even asking her grandchildren for help.

"What did Savannah suggest again?" Chassidy inquired, pulling on of the tall brown table chairs over to the island and sitting down.

"Monroe, Meredith, and Chapin."

"And Jadyn liked Addison and Aria right?" Chassidy remembered aloud, trying to think of some other possibilities that might work.

"What did Mama Jac suggest?" Chassidy probed once more. Sighing in frustration, Reba just shrugged her shoulders.

"Does it matter?"

"It's not as if I'll ever find the perfect name." She pouted, looking back down at the counter.

"Not with that attitude you won't."

"Now come on be serious for two seconds." Chassidy insisted, causing Reba to look back up.

"I guess I sort of liked Ava."

"That one's not half bad." Chassidy encouraged, raising her eyebrows as she waited for her step-mother to list off more.

"And Eve."

"Okay..." Chassidy said shrugging off that suggestion, noting that it was very similar to the one she had just suggested.

"As well as?..."

"That's all I got," Reba said shrugging again before jumping up as her eyes suddenly grew wide.

"I also really liked Chelsea." She mused back, pretty pleased with herself for remembering the last one. Suppressing a laugh, Chassidy looked down at the counter while shaking her head in amusement.

"Yeah, so did your daughter..."

"When she named YOUR granddaughter that." She said rolling her eyes a bit in worry. Was her step-mother already beginning to loose it?

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Reba replied, her mouth making a small O as she quickly remembered her oldest granddaughter, and that sure enough her name was Chelsea.

"What about Celeste?" Chassidy suggested, earning a small pause from Reba.

"Maybe." She noted softly.

"For a middle name." She added quickly, subconsciously remembering that her daughter's first name had to start with an S.

"Why maybe?" Chassidy questioned curiously, still staring back at Reba.

"Because her first name has to start with an S." She stated confidently.

"An S huh?"

"I guess that's a start."


	29. One Good Reason

"Susan?"

"Sharon?"

"Serena?" Chassidy questioned listing off a few S names as she carefully watched the road ahead of her, Reba sitting comfortably in the passenger seat next to her.

"No." Reba denied nonchalantly as she shook her head, leaning back against the seat. Blowing a raspberry at Reba's reply Chassidy gave out a soft humorous laugh.

"I think we'll just have to call her Mitten forever," Chassidy said referring to the pet name Brandon had given their little sister, a few months prior. Now, whenever he was around Reba or mentioning the baby he would call her Mitten.

"Hey it is a pretty cute nickname," Reba mentioned laughingly at her daughter's remark, earning a glare in the process.

"If you don't pick a name I will," Chassidy warned as she eased the car to a smooth stop, the red light in front of them quickly turning green again.

"I feel like we've hit every red light in this town," Reba muttered ignoring Chassidy's comment and looking out at the buildings they were passing by.

"How are Scott and the kids?" Reba asked a moment later, suddenly realizing that she hadn't asked about her son-in-law or grandkids since her daughter had arrived at her house earlier that morning.

"All good."

"Scott's been spending a lot of time with his twin," Chassidy reported back with a soft smile referring to Scott's closest friend and co-worker Scott. Ever since they had begun working together almost eleven years ago, their families and friends had dubbed them as each other's twin.

"Have you spent any time with Sarah then?" Reba questioned further. Scott and his wife Sarah had become one of the Standefer's closest friends, they'd even been to a few Blackstock celebrations in the past.

"I actually had lunch with her the other day."

"Mason and Boyd are both thinking of trying out for football this next year," Chassidy added. Boyd was the same age as Mason and with their parents being such close friends; he was also consequently one of Mason's best friends.

"Awe, you'll have to let me know how that goes." Reba mused happily in response. She smiled softly as she thought about the last junior football practice of Mason's that she had attended a few years ago, remembering how quite good her grandson was at the sport.

"Sadie?" Chassidy abruptly questioned, interrupting their conversation for a moment as she stared to her left at the little cowgirl store named 'Sadie'.

"Kind of popular now because of Sadie Robertson don't ya think?" Reba questioned in response, scrunching her nose a bit as she thought about the sweet but very famous young star.

"Point taken."

"I know!" Chassidy called out suddenly, causing Reba's head to whip back in her direction.

"Hmm?"

"Savannah." She mused as she tried to hold back a laugh, taking a second to glance goofily in her step-mother's direction. Squinting back at her daughter, Reba shook her head back unamused.

"You're lucky you're driving." She said in a low and almost menacing tone. If there was one thing her kids were good for, it was never letting her live anything down.

"Why do you think I suggested it now?" Chassidy said breaking out into a small laugh. She couldn't help but tease Reba about earlier this morning. If she was considering one of the grandchildren's name's, then it was only fair, right? After all, it was an S name.

"You know Simba might be cool for a girl." Chassidy shrugged a moment later, the hospital now swimming into view on their right.

"Chass I know we get confused sometimes but your father isn't actually part lion," Reba said, patting her arm a bit, as they eased into the parking space in front of the main building.

"People name their children Apple."

"Besides you're famous, you could actually get away with that one." She added trying to defend her argument. The name might have meant lion but it was still cute, right?

"Not only no honey, but heck no," She replied as she tried to ease herself out of her SUV, her sore back adding to the difficulty.

"Hey there Lil Misses, the doctor said to take it easy." Chassidy quickly remarked as she exited the driver's side and ran over to meet her step-mother, helping her the rest of the way, out of the SUV.

"Hello I'm Erin; I'll be taking care of you today." A young nurse welcomed warmly as she entered the hospital room Chassidy and Reba had been escorted to.

"My apologies but Dr. Saura is-"

"Running late." Ezra breathlessly interrupted as he also quickly entered the hospital room, startling the young nurse.

"Not supposed to be here." She continued to mutter, looking down at the clipboard in her hand.

"Erin I think you have me confused with Erik again." Ezra jokingly chuckled.

"She does that all the time." He continued, holding up his hand as if he were telling them some sort of secret.

"I'm sure-"

"That you have a colonoscopy to attend to." He quickly finished for her, resting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her closer to the door.

"Yes we wouldn't want to keep you much longer, thank you, Erin." Ezra finished as he stared deeply into her confused eyes willing her to obey.

"Ah yes." She mumbled while nodding her head, suddenly taking the hint, not noticing the skeptical glance Reba and Chassidy shared between one another.

"It was a pleasure, bye Mrs. Blackstock." The young nurse said, obliging to Ezra's silent instructions before bowing out of the room quickly, missing Reba's raised hand at her mistaken name.

"You know the name Ezra is nothing like the name Erik," Chassidy mumbled aloud, bringing both Reba and Ezra out of their thoughts as they still stood there watching the door.

"Close enough," Ezra replied, waving off Chassidy's remark as he took a look down at his own clipboard.

"I'm glad that you could make it this morning and I'm also delighted to see you in better spirits." He continued as he motioned in Reba's direction.

"Anything for little Saxon here." Chassidy smiled as she rubbed Reba's baby bump encouragingly.

"No," Reba mumbled in reference to the name that her daughter had just subtly suggested.

"I'm Chassi-" Chassidy said, turning away from Reba, and extending her arm out for Dr. Saura to shake.

"The youngest daughter, yes I know, we've met before," Ezra replied confidentially, while still accepting Chassidy's brief handshake.

"I know I just like introducing myself."

"Makes me feel important." She shrugged, moving back a bit to Reba's right-hand side.

"As you should." Ezra chuckled softly giving her a small wink before turning around to grab the spinning stool behind him.

"I really like this guy." Chassidy mused in a soft whisper so that only Reba could hear, as she went to sit in the chair next to the patient's bed.

"So shall we get started?" He questioned as he motioned for Reba to take her place on the patient bed so that they could examine her and the baby's heartbeat. Scooting back on the bed Reba let out a small nervous sigh as she glanced swiftly over to Chassidy, who had moved her chair right next to the bed. Grinning at her step-mother she encouraged for her to lay back and quickly took a hold of her free hand.

"Alright." Ezra smiled as he gently pushed Reba's green sweater up to reveal her growing bump and apply a thick layer of the cool gel. Shivering a bit from the cold contact, Reba closed her eyes for a moment and tried to remain at ease, steadying her heartbeat. Once the gel was quickly applied Ezra slowly placed the transducer on the side of Reba's stomach, giving some light pressure before the room suddenly flooded with the sound of her baby girl's heartbeat. Immediately tears sprung to her eyes and an equally misty-eyed Chassidy, laughed a bit while she leaned up and whipped her step-mother's damp cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt.

"I'm pleased to inform that her heartbeat has already increased." Ezra smiled while looking back over to the screen, which displayed the 3D images of the baby inside of Reba and continued to move the transducer around Reba's tummy, avoiding her eye contact in fear of tearing up at the heartfelt moment himself. Reba quickly propped herself up by resting her free hand behind her head as she intently listened to Ezra while gazing, utterly mesmerized at the screen displaying her little girl. He informed her about a few things regarding her healing from the abruption, the size of her baby, and the strength of her heartbeat, all seemingly at a good and steady rate.

"So the biggest thing that we need to watch from here on out is your stress level and you're dieting," Ezra informed a while later after he had shut down the sonogram and Chassidy had helped clean the rest of the gel off of Reba's stomach.

"Stay away from fish, beef, and this one might be a bit of a challenge but, ice-cream," Ezra warned with a small chuckle as he watched Reba nod carefully still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Start every morning with-" He began to continue before Chassidy's phone began to blare 'I was Made for Loving you' by Kiss, signifying that she had a phone call.

"My apologies." She mumbled as she quickly fumbled through her large black leather purse, grabbing ahold of her iPhone and quickly answering the call as she got up to exit the room.

"Hey, Dan what's up." She mumbled before opening and closing the room door, giving Reba a small and apologetic wave in the process.

"As I was saying," Ezra mumbled with a small laugh, as he ran his hand over his graying beard.

"Smoothies."

"You should really start your day with an all-natural smoothie." He finished, meeting Reba's eyes in, another sweet smile.

"I already do, so I will most certainly not change my routine." She said laughing a bit herself as she slowly scooted off of the edge of the bed, coming to a stance in front of Ezra.

"Right, well you know..." Ezra mumbled softly, clearly caught off guard by her response.

"If you'd ever like to try something new and buy your morning smoothie, I know from personal experience that the Juice Bar in Green Hills does excellent Strawberry smoothies." He noted with a subtle nervous grin. Beginning to understand what he was implying, Reba shook her head in amusement.

"Good thing my 'try something new day' is on Saturday's at noon." She laughed noting how ridiculously obvious they were being.

"Fancy you say that." He quickly laughed shaking his pointer finger in her direction.

"My 'buy a smoothie from Green Hills day' is on Saturday's at noon too." He gushed overly enthused as she just continued to shake her head softly.

"Well then maybe I'll just happen to bump into you when I decide to try this new place." She said shrugging a bit, trying to be completely casual.

"Sorry that was just Dan; he wanted to know what time Mom would be done with her hair appointment."

"I mean it's not as if the woman doesn't have a phone," Chassidy explained in agitation as she burst back through the hospital room interrupting their conversation.

"Right well, I'll send you two to Stephanie out front and she'll go ahead and write your prescription for you," Ezra said, quickly growing serious again, clearing his throat, and pretending as if the conversation he had just had with Reba never happened.

"Now I know your morning sickness has already been worse than normal but this medication has a tendency to mess with your hormone level and will most likely make you ill." He added sympathetically as they began to turn back towards the hospital room door.

"So try and stick to light foods and soup for the next few days." He added softly, while rubbing Reba's shoulder in a small goodbye, before accepting Chassidy's hand once more, and then turning around to proceed on down the hallway.

"Okay so I know you're stuck on this whole S thing but what about Waverly?" Chassidy questioned as she played with the straw in her water at the café her and Reba sat in later that day.

"Maybe for a substation but not a baby." Reba vetoed quickly with the shake of her head.

* * *

"Okay, one, you watch way too much Disney Channel, and why not?" Chassidy whined. She hadn't fully expressed to Reba why helping pick the name of her sister was so important, but being old enough to be this baby's mother she wanted to make sure that they had a strong sisterly bond.

"Hey it's not my fault Wizards of Waverly Place came on after Seth and I watched Tangled." Reba tried to justify softly, earning an eyebrow raise from Chassidy in the process.

"Look I don't know I just got a strong feeling from that dream-"

"You mean nightmare?" Chassidy questioned in correction, remembering when she had to urgently awake Reba that morning.

"Her name will start with an S as a reminder." Reba continued as she messed with the bowl of half eaten chicken soup that sat in front of her.

"To what exactly?" Chassidy probed further, leaning in a bit, as Reba's sudden change of tone caused her to grow increasingly intrigued.

"That I will never allow that dream to become my future."

"My daughter is exactly that, Mine." She stated confidently, holding back the tears that were suddenly beginning to brim her eyes. Damn hormones.

"That and I think it's quite charming that savior starts with an S."

"Because she certainly has been quite the savior through all of this." Reba choked softly as she forced a sweet smile, Chassidy leaning in to grasp her hand once more.

"And here I was thinking it was because Shelby and Shawna's names started with an S and you were playing favoritism." She mumbled a moment later causing them to both to laugh through their misty eyes.

"Never." She mused, giving her daughter a small and sincere wink.


	30. The Fear Of Being Alone

"Reba?" Melissa questioned softly, her voice straining as she tried desperately to grasp her determined friend's attention.

"Are you really going to Oklahoma, for good?" She asked, fearful of what her friend might answer.

"Yes..."

 _Three Days Earlier_

"You're leaving?" Kelly whispered in question as she hazily looked over at her mother-in-law who was in the process of scootching off the couch cushion beside her.

"I was gonna head out and run a few errands before supper." She quickly stuttered back, trying to hide the fact that Kelly's voice had startled her.

"I thought we were hanging?" Kelly replied sadly as she smoothed out her son's navy onesie by rubbing his back gently, causing him to gurgle in his sleep.

"You're dozing off on the couch with a baby on top of you and I'm dozing off with a baby inside of me..." Reba laughed lightly as she tried to keep her tone low so that she wouldn't wake her grandson who was sound asleep on Kelly's chest.

"We're not really interacting with one another." She continued as she leaned back on the cushion.

"Yeah."

"So... hanging." Kelly reiterated with a small shrug as if to say this was what any normal girl time between new mothers looked like. Smiling at her daughter-in-law, Reba leaned in to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"I won't be long and I'll bring back muffins." Reba reasoned as she eased away from Kelly and smoothed out her baby blue shirt.

"Besides we'll be with Shawna and her bunch all day tomorrow," Reba added with a soft smile. She hated to cut one of the very few afternoons that she got to spend with Kelly short, but she'd had something she really wanted to do.

"When you bribe with muffins how can a Mama object?" Kelly laughed before yawning softly.

"Remy B and I promise not to party too hard without you." She teased with a tired smile.

"Mango Typhoon please." Reba politely stated as she squinted up at the menu board of the Groove N Smoothin' juice bar, silently cursing to herself about forgetting her reading glasses at home. The young bleach blond cashier smiled widely as he grabbed a clear cup in front of him and quickly jotted down her order.

"Groovy choice." He added before handing the cup to the brunette worker behind him.

"Is that all for you today Miss?" He questioned as he quickly typed away at the cash register, pausing a moment, while Reba nodded in response.

"Four twenty-six is your total today." He enthused as he gracefully took the ten dollar bill Reba went to hand him. Quickly opening the register, he counted her change aloud, placing the bills firmly in her hand, one by one, before placing the loose change and her receipt on the very top.

"It'll be right out!" He stated in a still very excitable voice as he watched Reba place all of the change he'd just given her in the light neon pink jar labeled 'tips'.

"Thank you." He added as she walked to the end of the bar, his voice breaking character a moment, showing his true appreciation. Standing at the very end of the counter, waiting for her order, Reba stared off into space, humming a small tune to herself, completely forgetting why she'd even come here in the first place.

"Boy or girl?" The petite woman, who was next in line, and now standing beside Reba at the end of the bar, mused softly, looking down at Reba's visible bump.

"Pardon me?" Reba muttered, breaking from her concentration to look dazedly over at the woman. She actually hadn't really heard what the woman said, too consumed with her thoughts.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" The brunette woman whispered in a slightly mortified tone, placing her hand on her chest.

"Oh! Yes! Yes, I am." Reba responded quickly with a laugh, immediately causing the woman to let out a relieved sigh.

"Girl." She breathed out a second later with a soft smile.

"That obvious huh?" She questioned with a small giggle, patting her belly a bit.

"Not at all actually."

"You carry so well, from the back you can't tell at all." She expressed with a warm sincere smile.

"I just have a three-month-old at home." She giggled back in explanation.

"Awe." Reba cooed softly, thinking about how soon, she too, would be caring for a newborn.

"Boy or girl?" She asked a moment later, returning the woman's question.

"A little girl named Jade." The woman beamed proudly before the young brunette worker cut their conversation short and set an orange smoothie on the counter in front of the two women.

"Mango Typhoon." She called out, setting a green straw on top of the cup and pushing it forward.

"I see you opted for something other than strawberry." Ezra teased laughingly, startling Reba from behind as he watched her collect her drink.

"Hey, you!" Reba jumped before returning his soft and friendly smile. Both Reba and Ezra stepped to the right so that the brunette woman could retrieve her own yellow smoothie that had just been called out as ready.

"Your wife is stunning."

"Good luck with the little one." The woman added softly before tossing her straw wrapper in the bin, to the left of Ezra, and patting Reba's shoulder in a sweet goodbye. Speechless from the woman's comment, both Ezra and Reba laughed softly just after she'd walked away, neither of them able to correct her in time.

"So you're here." Reba stuttered as she shifted her smoothie from one hand to the other, signifying that she remembered his Saturday recommendation to this place during her last appointment.

"Would it be terribly desperate of me if I admitted that I've actually been here for the last hour?" He laughed shyly with a soft shrug of his shoulders.

"Not if you don't tell me why." Reba quickly replied with a small chuckle, her cheeks visibly flushed from his confession.

"Well then 'stunning wife' how about you join me on the back patio then?" He questioned in a mocking waiter's voice as he waved his hand towards the back door of the shop, suggesting that she head in that direction. Following Ezra, Reba let him lead her to the back, which was located on the mall strip, and outside, to a conjoining patio area. Tables and chairs were neatly circled around the beautiful brown patio furniture. They continued until he had led her to the table in the far corner, next to the small black cherry tree, that he had obviously previously occupied. Sitting down in the chair south of the tree, she set her drink on the table, giggling a bit at the sight of his orange smoothie that still sat on the table.

"I see you went for the orange kind of strawberries as well, huh?" She teased as he went to take his seat in front of her, closing the Kindle app that he had been reading, which had 'Outlander' labeled across the top, and setting his phone off to the side.

"Only because I already had a strawberry one when I first got here." He replied shyly, causing her to laugh a little harder.

"I didn't know you liked the Outlander series." She stated quickly, feeling a little nervous and guilty knowing he had been waiting on her.

"Just started actually?"

"Kind of wished I hadn't because now I can't put it down." He reciprocated with an honest shrug.

"I suppose you care for the series?" He probed with another smile, not hiding the fact that he seemed to like her interest in something he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Don't even get me started." She said as her eyes went big.

"I've read all the books at least twice and the TV show..."

"Well let's just say, I watch that religiously." She admitted stopping herself after a moment as she noticed how eager her tone had become.

"You're cute when you're excited," Ezra observed aloud, biting his lip a bit when he saw her redden in reaction. He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud.

"I suppose I could say the same for you when you're nervous." Reba laughed, trying to ease her own nerves. It was painfully obvious how rusty they both were at this.

* * *

"Would you like to maybe head over to the rock bench by the falls?" Ezra asked nearly an hour later as he watched Reba take the final sip of her smoothie. Nodding in response, she quickly rose from her chair, grabbing both of their cups, and tossing them into the bin next to the tree behind them.

"This one's really blossomed beautifully," Reba commented, taking note of the tree's vibrant color from the fresh growing fruit, as she touched one of the longer branches that were extended in front of her.

"Blackberries - they're as delicious as they are beautiful." Ezra agreed, licking his lips a little.

"You know I really like how much you think about food." Reba laughed as they began to walk down the path that led and eventually extended next to a small stream of water on the far side of the mall strip.

"Really, most of the time people just find my appetite a little intimidating," Ezra mumbled wearily, afraid that his obsession with food might be a bit repulsive.

"I get that," Reba added quickly nodding her head.

"My eating habits range from supermodel pilates enthusiast to a hungry unsupervised child in a candy store..."

"But mostly the latter." She professed truthfully.

"How's it possible that you're so tiny then?" Ezra questioned back in amusement as he suddenly stopped in front of the stone bench, which sat perched along the walkway, hidden from the mall strip by bright vivacious trees. Eyeing him incredulously, she looked down at her growing stomach for a moment, before running her hand over it.

"Right... tiny you say." She repeated as she squinted back at him in teasing apprehension.

"Oh hush, you can hardly even tell she's there, and like I said..."

"I've seen some of your work, you weren't always in... this predicament." He pointed out with a laugh. How she could even begin to think her baby bump made her any less tiny was beyond him. Besides her height, there was nothing even remotely medium, let alone anything else about this woman.

"But seeing as we are both food fanatic's, maybe after baby McEntire is born, of course, we could do dinner or something." Ezra shyly mumbled as he looked off to his right, placing his hands in his khaki pockets, and rocking back and forth on his heels a bit, slightly avoiding her eye contact. Smiling a bit, Reba nodded softly.

"You know I'd like that, but we might have to make this 'dinner or something' at a restaurant..."

"My cooking is so fabulous even the smoke alarm cheers me on." She said as she shrugged her shoulders a bit. She was pretty sure by now it was a world renowned fact that cooking wasn't her strong suit. Laughing out loud at her comment, Ezra shook his head before finally sitting down on the stone bench, motioning for her to join him.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I like eating out."

"But if you and your smoke alarm ever need an extra cheerleader don't hesitate to ask." He added quickly as he watched her sit down on the bench, keeping a reasonable couple of inches between the two of them. Smiling back at her, he made no notion to inch closer, respecting her choice to sit on the other end of the bench.

"Finally! A man who's in touch with his femininity." She laughed over dramatically, hinting at the fact that he had just offered to become a cheerleader for her.

"Sweetheart I can't be an OBGYN specialist by being mister macho all the time." He said as he lifted his arm and flexed his toned biceps, his royal blue shirt tightening around them. Laughing at his antics, Reba scooted into the bench a bit more, her left leg now close enough to graze the side of his. Pushing his arm down, still in a small fit of laughter, she shook her head.

"What else do OBGYN's do in there mean time?" She questioned softly, her eyes capturing his.

"That's a tough question, most of them don't have much free time because the OBGYN SPECIALISTS are too busy putzing around mall strips and drinking too many fruit smoothies." He corrected playfully as he watched her try and shake the red baby hairs, that had fallen from the sudden breeze, out of her eyes. Reaching out he quickly tugged the loose piece behind her ear, brushing past her cheek ever so slightly.

"My apologies, I just didn't think your head bang there was going to do the trick." He explained as her timid eyes locked with his. Running her fingers over her chin, she shook her head softly, indicating that she wasn't upset with his actions. They held one another's gaze for a moment before they both realized how close to one another they had become. Her eyes began to suddenly feel heavy as they crept close and they both slowly began to lean in, so their foreheads could rest against one another. Both of their breaths began to shake. Ezra's head turning ever so slightly before he finally captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Reba's stomach did a flip-flop when they finally made contact, but she was still in a haze, as she felt his tongue run across her teeth, quickly granting him access, he deepened the kiss, his tongue beginning to explore the newly granted territory. It wasn't until his hand began to run up her side, causing her belly to flutter, that she came crashing back to reality, instantly pushing him away and breaking their kiss.

"Narvel I-" She stuttered before quickly closing her mouth, her mind going completely blank, and her face becoming hot from embarrassment.

"As far as I remember I don't think my name is quite that unique." He mumbled awkwardly as he tried to lighten the instantaneously tense mood. He felt as she slid further down the bench, putting more distance between them.

"I'm so sorry but I should go." She continued to mutter. The look of anguish that washed over her face, quickly caused Ezra's small smile to fade, his heart dropping to his stomach.

"Look, Reba, it was me, I shouldn't -"

"I have to go." She stated again, cutting him off and practically jumping to her feet. He quickly tried to reach out for her hand but she was already on her way back down the path towards the courtyard on the mall strip. Sitting there in shock, he watched her run off until she was merely a blur in the distance.


	31. There's No U In Oklahoma

"Ronnie for the last Godblammin' time I don't want to walk around in a dirty field taking pictures with you!" Reba could hear Janine holler as she quickly swung her front door open. Her angry facial expression immediately diminishing when she saw Reba's tear stained face standing in front of her.

"Honey! What happened?!" She exclaimed as she grasped Reba's arm and pulled her forward towards the foyer of the barn-like home. Reba just shook her head as a sob escaped her and all of the tears that had just stopped falling began to well back up in her eyes. Janine's heart instantly broke for her friend, in all the years she had known Reba, she knew she'd never been one to moan and groan about her problems, no matter how big or small they may be. Reba being hormonal and pregnant was more than likely the reason for her sudden distressed visit but that didn't diminish the severity of the situation. Without saying a word Janine pulled Reba into a protective side hug, closing the front door and leading her down the hallway into the house.

"I love my husband and I'll love my dream house but I can't wait until this clutter is gone," Janine grumbled as they passed through the hall, stepping over a few open boxes that were strewn in front and to the left of them, various samples of carpet and paint colors also left carelessly on the crystal coffee tables nearby. Ronnie had surprised Janine for their last anniversary in telling her that he had a bite on a huge piece of acreage nearby. He had further explained that once the sale went through, Janine and their designer would turn her dream house into a reality. Little by little the couple had been in the process of fixing up their current home for the market. Snickering slightly at her friend's comment, Reba rested her head on Janine's shoulder as they continued to make their way to the back of the house where the kitchen was located. She hadn't even been trying and already she felt secure and taken care of.

"Sit here while I make you some warm tea," Janine instructed once they'd made it to the entrance of the kitchen. Guiding Reba over to the large wooden table that had deer antlers extending from the bottom end and onto the floor as legs, she quickly sat Reba in one of the matching chairs, making sure she was seated comfortably before jogging over to the corner counter and setting the kettle on to boil. Watching as Janine went to grab two turquoise mugs, Reba took the sleeves of her blue blouse and dabbed at her still damp and puffy eyes.

"I'm so sorry to just come over and unload on you like this."

"I should have called." Reba apologized in a meek voice, looking up at Janine who was already shaking her head vigorously.

"Nonsense."

"Family don't apologize Reba Nell and you know that." Janine halfway scorned. You would think after two decades Reba would get that by now but that was one of the things Reba loved about Janine, how much like herself she was. Strong-willed, stubborn, as country as hell, and one of the kindest woman you'd ever meet. She always took care of her own.

"Now what on Earth has you so upset?"

"Was it Narvel?"

"I'll call Ronnie right up if I have to, he's not gettin custody and that's final." Janine continued on, shaking her head angrily as if Reba had already confirmed her accusations.

"I actually haven't even mentioned that to him."

"And no, that's not why I'm here," Reba explained softly, her throat closing up as she thought about Ezra and their afternoon. Opening her mouth to further explain, she quickly closed it, the pain in her chest suddenly becoming unbearable. Tears began to stream down her face and she tried desperately to calm down, her chest rising and falling in a panicked state. Without hesitation, Janine urgently kneeled down at Reba's feet, her forehead meeting hers as she took her face in her hands, commanding her to take slow deep breaths, ones that matched her own. Narvel had mentioned once in the past that when Reba had been pregnant with Shelby, one of the complications she had faced were panic attacks, the overbearing amount of hormones that coerced through her body caused an explosion of built up stress. With the amount of chaos in her life, it was a wonder how she didn't have one every two minutes this time around.

"Honey you need to calm down." Janine soothed. She could very well tell that whatever had Reba so upset was serious but she was also a pregnant woman in her third trimester who had only just been released from a strict bed rest, she didn't need to see her back on it tonight.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" She suggested a moment later after Reba's breathing had leveled out. Feeling Reba's head shake yes, reminded her that her hands still firmly gripped to either side of her face.

"Let me grab you Ronnie's blanket and we'll head out." She said with a half smile, jumping to her feet and heading straight for the conjoining living room next door.

Forty minutes and a few sniffles later, Janine and Reba found themselves walking along a dirt path a few miles behind the Brentwood homes Janine and Ronnie resided in.

"So you finally kissed Dr. Husky huh?" Janine questioned with an eyebrow raise. She remembered Reba mentioning the confrontation she had with her doctor when she went to check out her own Brentwood home, but knowing that doctors were prohibited from dating patients, she hadn't thought any further about the subject. That and then there was the fact that Reba was pregnant with another man's child.

"And you called him Narvel?"

"After abruptly pushing him away and then left him there... alone?"

"With zero explanation?" Janine continued to question as she took a slide glance at Reba who was biting her lip in remorse.

"Why do you have to make it sound so awful?" Reba groaned as she tightened the large fleece blanket, making sure that it didn't graze against the dirty ground.

"Because baby, it kind of is," Janine said, trying not to laugh at her friend's misfortune. It was so refreshing to see that she was still human, and still Reba.

"I'm just so darn tired of thinking about him!" Reba huffed.

"It's like, I'm fine, I'm so fine I'm even considering moving on..."

"And then there he is in the back of my mind."

"I can't ever get just-."

"Just get him to leave." She stressed, explaining how it seemed that no matter what she did, or how she felt Narvel was always on her mind, always messing with her thoughts.

"You're not going to like this and I'm going to hate saying it."

"But he's never going to leave, not fully."

"You'll always be connected, minus your family and friends, you two have history, memories, and whether the city cowboy wants to admit it or not, love."

"I guarantee, you're on his mind far more than you think," Janine added when Reba didn't say anything in retaliation. Snickering in disbelief, Reba shook her head.

"Not a chance." She mumbled, discrediting Janine's comment.

"Stubborn as two mules." Janine huffed under her breath.

"He might be dating that blonde and he might be the biggest ass in the world but like it or not God made him mortal..."

"I think," Janine said pausing a moment, as she stopped in her tracks to catch Reba's full attention.

"Because I mean your body, your voice... are we sure he isn't?"

"JD!" Reba hissed, a hint of amusement and embarrassment in her voice as she tried to get Janine back to her point.

"And mortals Reba, have emotions, that take a lot more than some seriously good reconstruction and a tiny ass to replace." She said referring to Narvel's current girlfriend. Once upon a time, this particular woman had held a significant place in her own life but Janine had always followed a code, mares before stallions. When someone in the pack didn't seem fit to comply, well then there just wasn't any room for them anymore. That and she'd always had quite the blunt streak.

"All I'm saying is, you can fake a lot of things but to fake that kind of chemistry, well that would take a Meryl and Susan Sarandon offspring to pull off, and as far as the universe is concerned, said actor doesn't exist. She said as she let both of her hands drop to her sides, each creating a small wack upon contact.

"Sometimes I swear I need a translator to understand you," Reba said with a shake of her head.

"But this isn't one of those times." She sighed in defeat. She hated to think that Narvel did still love her because then why would he do this? But at the end of the day Janine was right, no matter what magnitude, no one could deny having no feelings left for someone they spent three decades with. After all, that's why it was so hard for her to move on, right?

"I swear it's like we never loved at all."

"The way he looks at me now," Reba mumbled softly, a single tear rolling slowly over her rosy cheek.

"Maybe that's how he deals with the pain?" Janine reasoned, grabbing Reba's free hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I used to catch him just stargazing at you as if you were the only thing in the world."

"His eyes, they would have this smirk, in which his lips would always match whenever you walked into a room."

"His soul was infatuated with yours, I promise you." Janine continued to reassure as they walked hand in hand, swaying a bit as they began to head back up the trail.

"I guess some unconditional love has a time limit." Reba wondered aloud, looking up at the sky, at God. She'd tried through this entire transition to not be bitter, or angry, or upset with him. Yet she couldn't help but ask why time from time, each time waiting for his whisper of reassurance, yet it still hadn't come. She remembered when her Daddy had passed, the ache in her soul was so unbearable but Gods whispers kept her from giving over. Each day she knew she could confide in him. What was the good in this? Sure she had a blessing growing inside her but how was she supposed to expect the best days to come if she'd lost her greatest love? Maybe it was because he wasn't?

"Reba watch out!" Janine screeched in horror as she quickly shoved her friend to the side, out of the way of a dusty truck that came flying down the trail, its head beams smashed on either side. The two woman stood huffing a moment on both sides of the trail, trying to gather their breath, as they listened to the blaring honking making its way into the distance.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Janine questioned, her breath still short as she stared at a hunched over Reba.

"This is why I can't wait to bloody move." She yelled angrily, facing the direction the truck had just bailed through. She looked at Reba's back a moment, the blanket still sitting firmly on her, the dimming daylight making her appear more like a hunched overshadow.

"Sweetheart?" Janine whispered, her heart racing as she placed her hand on Reba's back, slowly pulling her fear stricken friend upright. As soon as Janine had made contact, however, Reba burst into a sob, her body shaking uncontrollably in Janine's arms. The literal wind knocked completely out of her.

"What if I had just lost her?" Her voice croaked, as they stood together huddled on the side of the path.

"But you didn't."

"You didn't," Janine repeated as she too began to let the tears that had instantaneously welled in her eyes slowly fall, clutching onto Reba for dear life.

* * *

"If it ain't always the redhead herself giving Mrs. Dunn a reason to bail on me." Ronnie chuckled as he stood on the back porch, watching Reba and his wife walk hand in hand up to the house.

"Is that my blanket?" He questioned in surprise, when the women said nothing in response, now nearly in front of him.

"It's been a long day RD, let's take this inside," Janine said softly as she continued to lead Reba up onto the porch, stroking her husband's shoulder as they passed by and on into the house.

"Is everything okay?" Ronnie questioned, following them inside his living room as he watched Janine lead Reba to the brown leather sofa, to the right of the back door.

"I'm going to go get someone tea honey, you stay put by the fire." She said calmly as she took the ends of the blanket wrapped around Reba and re-situated it so that it covered her more snugly. Walking past her husband and down towards the hall into the kitchen, Ronnie followed closely behind.

"JD?" Ronnie whispered as he and his wife silently entered the kitchen, his heartbeat beginning to quicken by his wife's lack of explanation.

"She's gotta get out of here Ronnie," Janine responded softly, her hands resting on the counter, and her back to her husband.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's your best friend?" Ronnie remarked in surprise, his eyebrows raising.

"No Ronnie be serious." She said sternly, quickly turning around.

"I mean Nashville, she needs to get out of Nashville."

"What are you going on about?" Ronnie asked again, his confusion turning into a slight annoyance.

"All this Goddamn stress, it's just gonna kill her." Janine continued, spinning around to face her puzzled husband. Instead of responding Ronnie looked his wife over a moment, her white tank top was loose around her body and a tinge of dirt stuck to it, as if something had been kicked up on her, her hair was a wild mess, strands loosely falling from her ponytail, and her eyes were red and sore.

"Did something happen?" He questioned softly, his hand reaching out for her's. She smiled weakly at him, welcoming his embrace as he then pulled her in for a hug.

"She's chosen family RD, but I think for once she needs the real deal." She muttered into his chest, before he slowly pulled away, allowing her to look up at him.

"If she doesn't get out of here I'm afraid more than a couple visits to the hospital will be under her bill, and sweetheart she just can't lose that baby." She said with a shake of her head, her eyes locked with her husband's.

"I think your right." Reba's voice interjected from behind, causing them both to jump nearly a meter apart.

* * *

"Doctor Ezra Saura, what are you doing around these courts on a Sunday afternoon?" Stephanie, a fellow OBGYN questioned in a teasing voice as she watched Ezra enter through the front of the hospital. He sighed sadly as he walked over to the front desk, causing the blond woman to mimic his frown.

"Everything okay there Pretty Little Liar?" She questioned a bit more sympathetically. Stephanie had been a close friend of Ezra's for many years, even being the reason he had ended up at this very hospital. He had met her during his tour in Italy, where her late husband had been from, and ever since then had become a permanent family friend. He was even the proud chosen Godfather of her twelve-year-old daughter Behati, hence where the nickname originated from.

"Don't even try and pull 'it's nothing' on me mister." She scolded before he had the chance to say a word, resting his elbows on the counter right in front of her.

"I honestly don't even think I have the energy too." He mumbled, raking his hand through his oily hair, it looked as if it had been a day or so since it had gotten a proper wash.

"Ez?" She soothed, grabbing his arm and rubbing it a moment before intertwining their fingers.

"What's going on?" She pressed again, suddenly quite worried about her friend.

"You remember that patient I have?"

"The one Kai keeps teasing you about?"

"Yes, the one Mordecai told you about the other night." He agreed with an agitated sigh.

"Well, I think I really messed up yesterday." He confessed, taking a second to look at his friend, who just looked back him encouragingly, awaiting the rest of his explanation.

"I sort of purposely arranged for us to meet in Green Hills, for more than a consultation, and I don't know..." He said trailing off.

"Ezra," Stephanie warned, not entirely liking where this was going. Even if she was eager for her friend to have someone special in his life, putting his job at risk wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"I think we kissed." He finished, biting his tongue, before letting out a sad breath.

"You think?"

"This isn't like guessing what type of mystery meat their serving in the cafeteria, did your lips touch her's or not?" She questioned, rolling her eyes a bit, before stepping back to cross her arms and look sternly down at him.

"Touched, they definitely touched." He corrected, smiling a bit as his cheeks started to redden from the memory.

"Oh, brother." She said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Only I think she called me her ex-husband, you know the baby's father." He mumbled as he slid his hands forward, pushing himself back into an upright position.

"Right, because not only did you kiss your patient but you kissed a woman pregnant with another man's child." She expressed, laughing a bit at the unfortunate situation.

"And then she calls you her ex-husband..."

"That's not exactly a good sign." She added as she looked at Ezra seriously.

"I know and the way she left, I could just tell, he did something, something unimaginable." He added as he looked over at the empty waiting section, a faraway look gracing his face before he turned his attention back to Stephanie.

"I feel like they probably wouldn't be divorced if he hadn't." She mumbled as she raised her eyebrows a bit. She could already tell how obvious it was that Ezra really cared about this woman.

"Look you're never going to be able to make this right if you're her doctor." She finally said before pausing a moment, Ezra staring intently back at her.

"Why don't you transfer her to me, so you know your not breaking all sorts of regulations, and really have a proper conversation with this woman?" She continued to suggest seriously, Ezra nodding his head softly in agreement.

"I'll consult you if her pregnancy attracts any high-risk problems but I think it would be best if you two had a clean slate."

"Her next appointment is tomorrow, so I'll call and cancel it and reschedule it for Wednesday with me."

"She's important, especially if she's gotten you this perplexed." She added with a soft smile, leaning forward to push his shoulder back just a bit, causing him to try and hide his own smirk.

"And pregnant or not, the woman is hot." She teased, causing his smile to widen, as he shook his head back in complete agreement.

* * *

"Hey," Narvel mumbled softly as he entered Reba's Starstruck office. Boxes lay strewn across the glass table tops as she shifted through various amounts of paperwork and personal belongings. He had been watching her a moment before deciding to make his presence known. Her red hair falling loosely from the ponytail she had it tied up in, complimenting the light makeup, and loose clothing she wore. She was tired, distracted, and very pregnant, and yet she still managed to cause him to stare. A woman stronger than sin, his industry buddies use to say. One thing Narvel knew he'd never be able to deny was the physical attraction the two had, always had. Looking up slightly, Reba sighed angrily at the task in front of her before continuing to sift through the box, making no notion to whether she had acknowledged Narvel or not.

"Reba," Narvel said, his voice growing slightly agitated. He wasn't there to start anything and he hated how tense she seemed to make their encounters lately, why did she always have to give him the silent treatment? Despite his sincere nature, Reba continued to place paperwork and pictures into the box in front of her; continuing to utterly ignore his presence. What he didn't know was that this morning had originally been her scheduled doctor's appointment with Ezra, one at which she had actually been looking forward to in hopes of explaining their Saturday encounter. Only, the day before, when was 'relaxing' with Brandon, Shawna, and their respective families she had received a notice that the appointment was canceled, rescheduling her for that following Wednesday, that following Wednesday with a different doctor! She had been considering what Janine and Ronnie had said, about going to Oklahoma; knowing that she had messed things up so badly with Ezra, that he had even dropped her as his patient had been the last straw.

"Reba," Narvel said again, grasping her hand a moment and halting her current task.

"What, what possibly could you need from me?" She questioned angrily as she jerked her arm away and threw a small stack of sticky notes into the box she was packing, looking him in his now timid eyes. Taken aback by her outburst, he took a second to collect his thoughts before responding.

"I'm not here to attack you."

"I know your moving offices today and I just wanted to..." He stuttered, trailing off as his eyes locked with her less than amused glare. She had begun to start the process of moving into her new office in her own separate building with the RBI team, leaving this office to the new talent manager Narvel had lined up.

"You wanted to what?" She interrogated impatiently.

"Can we not do this?"

"Can we not act like teenagers?" He grumbled miserably. He really didn't want to play these 'games' anymore.

"Why don't you just get lost then."

"It's not like I don't have plenty of work." She uttered, gesturing around her at the mess that was her office.

"Really Reba?" He breathed. She was making this anything but easy.

"I thought you were the classy one."

"I guess it looks like we've both changed our tune." She muttered as she picked up a photograph of her, the Borchetta's, the Dunn's, and of course Narvel. Taking a second to remember that night at the ACMs six years ago, she sighed before shoving it in the box with the rest of her things.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?" He asked, noticing that she seemed to be a little more active than her doctor or he would have liked.

"I was until you walked in." She replied in monotone, causing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep calm.

"You know what, never mind."

"I don't even know why I bother." He grumbled as he spun lightly on his heels getting ready to leave the office. He waited though and she did nothing to call after him, nothing to show she hadn't meant her comment, and that bothered the devil out of him.

"I just don't get it, whether I'm nice to you or not you never seem to want to be civil with me." He continued, turning back around and gaining her attention once more.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe it isn't about you?"

"That maybe I don't want anything to do with you?" She questioned rendering him speechless.

"The Reba I-"

"You divorced the Reba you knew Narvel!"

"Gosh, I'm just so damn tired of you looking in me for answers."

"You did all of this! The reason why is somewhere inside of you." She screamed pointing at him. He'd been trying to do this a lot lately, come around and make it seem like they were still close friends. After divorcing her? After dating their friend less than two months after their divorce was final? After dropping her from her own company?! Who'd be friends after that? Sure she played it off around her kids and to the public like they were, but she thought he knew her better than that.

"Don't act like your innocent." He growled, growing increasingly angry by her accusations. True accusations. The guilt bottling up, because that's what we do as humans right, blame someone else?

"I do recall forgetting where I put my good pair of walking boots but you asking me for a divorce?"

"Nah, I remember that bull crap pretty vividly." She said nodding her head as if she was agreeing with her own comment.

"I swear it's like I'm talking to a completely different person." He murmured in disbelief.

"I mean it was about time you looked in the mirror."

* * *

"Reba?" Melissa questioned softly, her voice straining as she tried desperately to grasp her determined friend's attention.

"Are you really going to Oklahoma, for good?" She asked, fearful of what her friend might answer.

"Yes..."

"I mean at least until she's born." She quickly corrected. She knew she couldn't just uproot her life on a whim but she needed to get out of here, out of Tennessee, even if it was just for a few weeks.

"So you'll be back?" Melissa continued to probe, her heart rate calming a bit as she realized Reba had no intent on making this a permanent decision.

"I know I can't run away from my demons..."

"But maybe it's time for a little hide and seek." She mumbled in defeat, letting out a deep sigh and falling back into the plush chair behind her. Melissa had come to Tennessee for a few business things and to prepare for a girls trip to Cancun with Reba, Harrison Schuck, Juli Cook, and Reba's sister Susie. What she didn't expect to hear was that Reba was instead having Shelby drive her and a few things up to Oklahoma to meet Susie, so that after the trip she could return home to Oklahoma for a while, escaping the madness.

"I get that." Melissa agreed sympathetically as she walked closer to the chair Reba was now resting in. Placing her hand on her swollen stomach, Reba took a second to look down and examine her growing belly.

"This little girl deserves to be surrounded in a labor of love when she comes into this world."

"And right now, my life and Tennessee won't be able to give her that," Reba said softly, biting the inside of her lip and taking in a deep breath as she tried to keep her tears from falling. She could feel the ball in her throat and she knew it was only a matter of time before her hormones took over.

"You're such a mom." Melissa smiled, twirling a piece of Reba's red hair around her finger loosely.

"A really really good mom." She added before nudging Reba's shoulder ever so slightly. She could tell that her friend was hurting and she knew now that Reba was making the right decision. She needed to be with family, she needed to be surrounded by more than just her adoring friends. Not matter how strong Reba was; even she needed someone to lean on every now and then.

"I learned from the best," Reba said with a small laugh, as she thought about her Mama and all the hovering she knew she would soon be driving her nuts in the weeks to come.

"Kids, I swear, they have no idea how much their Mama's do for them," Melissa said, shaking her head a bit as she thought about her own son who was currently on a weekend vacation with his father at Universal Studios.

"Ain't that the truth?"

"My older one will grumble all the way to Oklahoma, I just know it."

"But it sure is a good thing they're worth it." Reba laughed in agreement, as she patted the top of Melissa's hand with her free one, slowly making the notion that she was ready to get up and continue packing the large suitcase that was on her new kitchen table.


	32. You Keep Me Hangin' On

"You think you can drive the speed limit all the way to Springtown?" Brandon partially teased his little brother as he lifted the light blue Reba suitcase into the back of Reba's dark SUV.

"Why are you such an old man?"

"You know the unspoken rule is always five over right?" Shelby joked as he shut the trunk behind him, jostling it a bit to make sure it was secure against the bags they had just loaded in the back.

"Shelby, the speed limit, the entire way there." Brandon hounded, turning around to face Shelby.

"I got it 'Dad', she's my mom too ya know." He emphasized, patting his older brother's shoulder. Brandon took a big breath before shaking his head and pulling him in for a goodbye hug, slapping his back with both hands, and then quickly pulling away.

"I know you'll be safe, I just worry, being an 'old man' and all." He finished, mocking Shelby's previous comment.

"That and I suppose I love you and stuff." He added, causing Shelby to laugh again.

"I mean you're no Cal Naughton but I guess I love you too brother." He pestered, smiling when he caught glimpse of his brother's own half smile.

"There's my two ornery boys." Reba hollered as she and Kelly walked side by side and out to the SUV where Brandon and Shelby were.

"You mean 'boy', I'm an angel," Brandon smiled, causing Kelly to roll her eyes in disagreement.

"You think you got everything ready for the trip?" Brandon questioned once the four of them were all huddled around the running SUV. Shelby had left the vehicle on so that it could cool down before he and his mother got in.

"You sure you want to go?" He added a second later when Reba nodded in response to his first question.

"I'm sure honey, Mama's gonna make a time out of it and I think this will be good for me," she reassured, grabbing Brandon's arm, smiling sincerely.

"Since we can't change your mind, I set three dates for Kelly's book tour up around Oklahoma and Texas in July before and after the baby is due, so we'll be near when Mitten decides she's ready for her curtain call." He explained, taking a second to look over at Kelly, who nodded in agreement with her husband.

"Y'all really didn't have to do that," Reba said with a touched smile, pulling Kelly in for a small side hug.

"We wanted to." Kelly giggled back, insisting that it really wasn't a burden at all.

"You can't get rid of us no matter how hard you try," Brandon added, moving over so that he could hug his step-mother goodbye. He and Kelly had both discussed how nervous Reba going down to Oklahoma to have the baby made them but also agreed that they would be supportive in any decision she made. Brandon's solution had been to schedule book signings for Kelly around the area in the weeks before and after Baby McEntire's due date, in order to hopefully be as close as possible during her arrival.

"Even if we know you're only doing what you need to do to take care of your baby girl," Kelly added once Reba and Brandon had pulled away from one another.

"I'll keep you updated, promise!"

"Seth and I Facebook Time every couple of weeks anyway, you'll be the first to know when this one is ready to meet us." She reassured, patting her belly lovingly. Brandon, Shelby, and Kelly snickered softly in response to Reba's reply. They all knew she'd meant FaceTime, but that was just semantics right?

"All right, let's get this show on the road and burn some rubber... at appropriate speeds," Shelby said as he slapped his hands together, indicating that it was time for him and his mother to hit the road.

"You know the back roads have more scenery, maybe you could consider showing our little sis the pleasures of a country drive." Brandon hinted as he walked to the passenger door and took Reba's hand lightly, guiding her inside.

"She's barely just grown ears, the highway will be plenty scenic enough." Shelby insisted with a shake of his head as he quickly pecked his sister-in-law goodbye and headed for the driver's side of the vehicle. Rolling down the window once he was inside, he waved eagerly back at his brother and Kelly before swiftly pulling out of the mansion's driveway.

* * *

"Why are you ruining Americans most renowned cookie?" Shelby questioned his mother in distaste, as he glanced to the side, watching as she dunked an Oreo cookie into the traveler jar of peanut butter that was nestled in her lap.

"What are you talking about, I'm only making these Oreo cookies better," Reba muttered back as she took a bit of the peanut butter covered cookie.

"And since when is the Oreo, 'the most renowned American cookie'?" She questioned back laughingly.

"Since 1912." He quickly retorted, nothing the year that the Oreo cookie made its first debut.

"And I'm serious, how can you possibly stand that mixture?" He asked again, looking back at the road in front of him as he squinted his eyes in disgust thinking about the peanut butter and chocolate cookie.

"Oh quit being ugly." Reba laughed.

"You have no idea the things you used to think were good when you were in my tummy."

"Do hot dogs and honey ring any bells?" She questioned in amusement, causing Shelby to gag a little at the thought.

"Does a barf bag ring any bells?" He quickly replied, shaking his head at his giggling mother. Licking her lips, she proceeded to close the lid on the peanut butter and place the remaining contents of her snack in the bag at her feet. Sitting back and sighing in satisfaction Reba closed her eyes.

"Stick a fork in me I'm done." She said rubbing her stomach in reference to the fact that she was full from indulging in the car snack. Shelby just laughed as he looked back over at his mother.

"I don't think Stella would like that much." He added, causing Reba to turn her head, facing his direction.

"Stella huh?"

"You know, like Stella Parton." Shelby continued on.

"You know more than just one Parton sister?" Reba curiously questioned back. Snorting at Reba's comment, he took his eyes off the road for a moment to stare seriously at his mother.

"My mother is the Queen of Country music, I know ALL of the Parton sisters." He said with a slight roll of his eyes. Sometimes he had to question his mom's faith in his country music heritage.

"Fair play." She giggled in acceptance.

"I swear, once she's here it's gonna be like Sophie's choice," Shelby muttered a moment later after his mom's giggle had let the car fall silent.

"How so?" Reba inquired, her eyebrows furring together in genuine confusion. She was familiar with what Shelby was alluding too, that once the newest addition arrived her youngest son would be far from her immediate worry but she had to wonder why he felt that way because, in fact, that was the furthest from her reality.

"She's a baby and you're a single mom now, things are going to be different this time." He confessed, his voice a little sad.

"You know you'll always be my number one buddy, always Shelby," Reba said sincerely, causing him to give her a small smile.

"I know Mama."

"I know."

"But there's a difference between knowing and understanding, yeah babies need a lot of attention but that doesn't mean I'll disappear on ya, you'll just have more fans at the track, that's all." She said, causing his smile to grow a little wider.

"Raising you has been the highlight of my life baby, nothing tops being a Mama." She added, rubbing his shoulder a bit before pulling away so that he could focus back on the road.

"Sometimes I just wish you and dad were still together." He added under his breath.

"I know you do."

* * *

"My god I need me a race car chauffeur, you two made it here in record time!" Susie McEntire exclaimed as she welcomed her sister and her nephew into her Mama's Oklahoma home.

"Looking ginger there, buddy." Mark Eaton, Susie's husband teased, as he shook Shelby's hand in a warm welcome.

"Good to see you too there Mark," Shelby replied, moving further in through the foyer so that his mother could hug her adoring sister and brother-in-law.

"Where's Grandmaw Jac?" Shelby questioned, looking around the large wooden table that was behind them and into the open living room next door.

"She's fixin' up some grub for her daughter and grandbabies."

"She figured the pair of you would be starved," Susie added as she ruffled Reba's shorter red hair, taking in her sister's new style, it had been a while since she'd seen her and she had yet to see the new cut in person.

"I don't know how she can be hungry after ruining an entire box of Oreos," Shelby muttered with a shake of his head, causing Mark to stare at him blankly, waiting for a further explanation.

"Apparently Shannon thought peanut butter and Oreos were a good mix." He finished explaining, making a disgusted face in which Mark mimicked.

"Oh, would you quit riding that." Reba huffed, rolling her eyes at her son's excessive teasing.

"When did you decide on the name Shannon?" Susie perked up, ignoring the exchange between her sister and nephew a moment.

"I didn't," Reba stated.

"The kids think that if they continue to call her a different name every time she's mentioned, they'll finally find one I like.

"No such luck." Shelby intervened, his hands on his hips as he shook his head in fake disappointment.

"Oh good, so there's plenty of time to still convince you that this family needs another Susie then?" Susie added eagerly as she began to guide Reba into the living room next to the foyer, encouraging her to sit down on the leather sofa.

"We have time yes but that much... I don't know." Reba teased, shaking her head at her sister's suggestion to name the baby Susan.

"I think this world can only handle one Susie McEntire at a time."

"Is that Reba Nell's voice I hear?!" Jackie exclaimed as she came through the entryway of the kitchen, behind Mark, a huge grin on her face.

"Is that fried chicken I smell?" Shelby questioned, licking his bottom lip as he leaned in to hug his grandmother, who's cooking apron was still on.

"You sure have your Mama's nose, get in there and get you some before it's all gone." She instructed as she accepted the hug from her grandson before he headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Reba, Reba Nell, gimme a sugar," Jackie said as she walked over to the couch, where her daughters had just stood from and engulfed Reba in a hug. Pulling away she whipped one of the stray tears that had rolled down Reba's cheek, snickering a bit at her daughter's tenderness.

"Mama I've missed you more than you know," Reba said, pulling her mama in for one more kiss and hug.

"That's a bet you'd lose," Jackie assured as she patted Reba's growing stomach, looking down at it with glowing eyes.

"This one has grown so much." She said as she set her hands on either side of Reba's tummy, instantly feeling a small flutter kick back in response.

"She has nothing but kicks of agreement." Reba laughed back.

"So does Little Miss have a name yet?" Jackie pestered, sitting down on the couch cushion behind them and patting the one Reba had previously occupied next to her.

"It'll start with an S." Reba smiled encouragingly as she looked from her mama to her amused sister, who now sat on the cushion next to her.

"That's great honey but usually names take up more than one letter," Jackie replied a little worry etched in her voice.

"I had all of you littles' names picked out even before I knew what you'd be." She continued on, grasping Reba's hand in her own.

"We can talk about all that later, more importantly, how is everybody?" Reba asked quickly changing the subject. She was beginning to get annoyed with everyone's hounding questions on what the baby's name would be. Sure she knew she was only a month away from giving birth but some mothers didn't even know what they'd name their children until they held them for the first time. The name would come to her, she was sure of it.

* * *

"I have a mind to slap that boy." Jackie huffed as she turned her attention away from the bowl of strawberry jello she was fixing.

"And I have the other half." Susie piped up, sitting at the kitchen island on the other side of her older sister.

"Who does he think he is, taking Starstruck and leaving you in the dust?" Jackie continued to question, slamming the spoon harder and harder into the bowl of jello.

"I'm still a CEO Mama and I get full rights to Starstruck studios, we're just splitting up management wise," Reba explained hesitantly and she watched her mother set the wooden spoon on the counter next to the white flower bowl, sighing a bit in relief.

"I don't know what his drink is but it sounds to me that he never stopped pour it'."

"I'm going to stop before I get nasty but this is all porpoise poop." The elder redhead interrupted herself with a shake of her head as she wiped her hands on her apron, looking over at her nearly identical daughters.

"Does this sudden change have anything to do with...?" Susie questioned apprehensively, trailing off as she shared a glance with her mother.

"Well, it's hard to know what goes through that thick skull of his when you no longer speak to one another," Reba responded, a hint of bitterness in her voice. Why was leaving the companies management such a big deal anyway? To tell the truth, she was actually quite relieved. It wasn't like her fans weren't going to follow her and besides this gave her the freedom to literally run her entire career, finally make all of the decisions on her own. Maybe this change wasn't such a bad thing after all. Her partnership with Cracker Barrel surely wouldn't have come to fruition if Narvel were still involved.

"Why do you need another line of Reba products, we already have Dillards?" She could hear him argue.

"You take every damn thing in stride, it's almost painful," Susie muttered with a shake of her head as she leaned over to grasp Reba's hand lovingly. She understood partially where her sister was coming from. What was the point in fighting anyway? It was clear Narvel wanted to move on and in the end, he was only hurting himself. Starstruck ran off of Reba, not the other way around. He'd soon realize that.

"Bless her heart anyway," Jackie mumbled with a laugh, catching both of their attention once again.

"If there's one thing I know for sure, that boy's lucky he waited until Clark was called home, otherwise..." She muttered again before trailing off as she watched her daughters hide their soft amused smiles. There was just something about Mama Bear Jackie that both amused and warmed her soul.


End file.
